My Recurring Nightmare
by Okay.stiff46
Summary: Fourtris is still going strong in the Dauntless compound, training initiates. But when a little pink plus sign shows up and someone from Tobias's past wants in. What will happen? All the ship couples. No-War. Al is dead. T for language and the regular Dauntless shenanigans
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:HEELLOOO! Soooo I'm baaack!**

**In was so excited I had to start writing now. I'm just posting this so I can start the story. I'm currently writing the first chapter so I figured I would tell you how initiation will go. Just so you won't be confused**

**Initiation process: 20 days**

**1st day: Tour/ Choosing day**

**1st real day: Stage one. **

**Shooting guns before and after lunch**

**2nd: knife throwing.**

**3rd: punching bags**

**4th: more punching bags/after lunch touch ups on knives and guna**

**5th: fights**

**6th: rest (capture the flag)**

**7th: fights**

**8th: rest/cuts**

**9th:Stage Two: Sims**

**10th: Sims**

**11th: Sims**

**12:rest.**

**13th: Sims**

**14th: sims**

**15th: visiting day**

**16 th: Thrid stage go through zekes fear landscape**

**17th: official landscapes**

**18: Rankings and cuts**

**19th: jobs and apartments**

**20: Welcome to Dauntless party at Zekes house.**

**Okay that's that. 1st chapter will be up soon! Can't wait :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So this is the Official first chapter of my second story!**

**And to be honest I'm reeaalllllyyy nervous this will turn out like shit. But I will work with it :)**

**This won't be any regular Initiation story. So I think you will like it. **

**It will have A LOT of suspense and Drama. Because that is like my favorite thing to write about! You have been warned ;) So I hope you guys like it.**

** If you do please review and share. If you have any suggestions please PM or if you're a guest just leave a review! **

**Alright-y here we gooo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

* * *

><p>Tris Pov, Dauntless Compound: Choosing day. One year after Tris's initiation<p>

*BEEP. BEEP*

I hear the alarm go but I'm already awake, in the bathroom gagging into the toilet.

I take a deep breath thinking it will help but I end up gagging again.

"Tris?" Tobias says slowly opening the bathroom door.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asks kneeling next to me rubbing small circles on my back

"Oh, ya know, just throwing up" I say breathless.

He kisses my temple and stand he walks out and not more than 15 seconds later he returns with some white pills and a glass of water. He hands me them and continues rubbing my back.

I don't understand why this is happening. I don't remember doing anything that would end in me throwing up. Maybe I ate or drank too much. I can't remember.

The medicine is starting to kick in and I don't feel light headed anymore.

I sit up and flush the toilet and Tobias helps me stand. "You feeling a little better?" He asks

"Yea. Not as light headed"

"Okay good." He says and kisses my cheek

"I'm going to take a shower and then get ready for today" I say

"Ok. I'm going to go get dressed and grab us some breakfast" he tells me walking out the door I nod and kiss his cheek.

I strip of my clothes once the bathroom door closes. I take a steaming hot 10 minute shower. I get out and wrap a towel around myself. I walk up to the mirror and wipe off any fog and start drying my hair. I brush it out and pull out my blow dryer.

When I'm done my long dull blond hair falls flat against my mid back. So I pull in it my signature high pony tail.

Then I add some cat eye styled black eye liner and some mascara. When I'm done I step out and Tobias is on the couch on his phone. I quickly grab some clothes and change in the bathroom. I settle on a tight black tank top that shows off all my tattoos and black leather skinny jeans, along with my combat boots.

I walk out and walk over to Tobias and wrap my arms around his neck from behind. He looks up at me and I lean down and kiss him on the lips. We break and he stands up and walks around the couch in front of me

"Here you go" he says handing me a blue berry muffin. I smile "thank you" I kiss him quickly again.

"You ready" he asks holding my hips. I nod. I grab my keys and my phone and slip them in my pocket and we walk out and Tobias locks the door. Then we head off to the net

"Well look who finally decided to show up" Uriah complains

"Sorry. But you weren't the one throwing up this morning" I counter

Uriah raises an eyebrow "Whatever" he says with a smirk

Me, Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah are waiting for the brave young initiates to jump off a 50 story building.

"So, Six or Tris?" Zeke asks

"Hmm. Six. It sounds more badass" I say smirking.

"Not to mention sexy" Tob- Four whispers in my ear. I bite my lip to avoid giggling like a maniac. The boys look at us weird hut shrug it off.

"So. Anyone wanna make a bet on whose going to jump first?" Zeke asks

"Alright 5 points. I vote an Erudite" I say

"I say Abnegation" Four says smiling at me

"Candor" Zeke and Uriah say at the same time

I look up and see Eric standing in the ledge giving his stupid speech. I see a small figure stand on the ledge. It's body type looks like a girl.

I see her lean forward and she falls. Not even making a sound. The closer she gets I see.. Grey..

She lands in the net and shrieks with joy.. that's.. strange..

She's small like me so she has trouble getting off the net. I go over and pull the next down and help her off since I've gotten a lot of muscle since I got here.

She looks at me and the area around her in awe. I clear my throat and she looks at me, then she furrows her eyebrows like she is thinking. Ugh I hope she doesn't remember who I an

"What's your name?" I ask

"Oh, um Cass" she says in a sweet tone.

"FIRST JUMPER CASS!" I shout. She smiles and Uriah puts a hand on her shoulder and guides her over to the side as another person falls.

In the end we have 9 transfer initiates, and they are:

1st: Cass, girl, abnegation, 5'4, sweet but with fire in her eyes, Dark blue eyes, slightly tanned, avg. Hight. Thin, blood red straight hair.

2nd: Grey, boy, Erudite, 5'9, shaggy black hair, dark green eyes, pale with a little muscle, avg. build. Looks like a walking textbook, but still seems nice. i.e reminds me of Will.

3rd: Adam, boy, Candor, 5'9,short brown hair, Brown eyes, tan, smart ass. First thing he did was stare at my boobs. Already acting like the next Peter.. great

4th: Kat, girl, Erudite, 5'5, mousy brown hair with natural blond highlights, large green eyes, tan, sweet but fierce, already eyeing Ezra.

5th: Ezra, boy, Candor, short black hair like Tobias's, 5'7, piercing blue eyes, strong build, tan. Blushes every time he and Kat make eye contact.

6th: Brianna (Bri), girl, Candor, 5'3, Beach blond hair. Brown eyes, smartmouth, full of herself, way to thin, and absolutely no muscle. Keeps batting her fake eyelashes at Ezra and Tobias. She won't lasting long here.

7th: Damien, boy, Erudite, tall 6'0 only an inch or two shorter than Tobias. Same shade skin as Four. Extremely big Dark blue eyes, short brown hair styled almost exactly like Four's. He looks pretty strong. He seems nice but closed off. He keeps looking at Cass. I think Uriah realizes hos much he and Four look alike because he looks at me then Four, then Damien.

8th: Stephanie (Steph) girl, Amity, tan, tall about 5'6 slightly strong, stands with a purpose, Dirty blind hair, Brown eyes. She might do well here.

9th: Matt, boy, amity, dirty blond hair, Brown eyes, pale, tall about 5'8, but lanky. Not strong at all. Steph's twin brother. I don't think he will do well.

So in total we have 1 Abnegation, 3 Erudite, 3 Candor, 2 Amity - which is shocking

4 girls and 5 boys. Apparently all the Dauntless born stayed. Not many were choosing this year, so we only have 6 Dauntless born.

There are 15 initiates 5 will be factionless before this is all over.

"Listen up!" Four's voice echoes

"This is Zeke and Uriah. Dauntless born go with 'em" Four says and we wait for them to file out then he speaks up again

"This is Six and I'm Four" he says with his voice semi raised.

"Four and Six? Like the numbers?" Bri asks

"Exactly like the numbers" four says in his deep voice. It's extremely sexy to me but some of the initiates look terrified.

"What happened to Five?" Bri asks in her smart-ass tone

I look to Tobias and he shrugs so I walk up to Bri, I've grown a little bit so I'm 5'5 now I'm about an 2 inches taller than her.

I looks at her "Listen 'Bri' we don't put up with Candor smart-mouths here. If we wanted to we would've transferred to their faction. Your in dauntless now, so start acting like it. That means shut your damn mouth and show respect. Do you understand me?" I say above a whisper in the most intimidating voice I can muster.

She nods her head meekly "yes" she whispers

"Good" I say walking away from her.

"Now, as Four was saying before he was interrupted. I usually work in the Tattoo Parlor, and Four works in the Control room. But for the next 20 days we will be your trainers. Now. We will give you a short tour of the compound and show you were you will be sleeping, then you will get changed and have dinner and get ready for training tomorrow morning." I explain. Everyone nods

So me and Four turn around and everyone follows us.

We start walking through all the hallways and we make it to The Pit. I nudge Tobias to do this.

"This is The Pit! Center of life in Dauntless." He says his voice booming over the music and people talking.

I look down and see all the people. Even after a year here I'm still amazed, there are shops lining every wall. Stairs with out railing leading to random hallways and some leading to apartments. The tattoo parlour, different bars, The Pit seems endless. There are hundreds of people down there talking,yelling fighting for fun. Everything you could think of is in the Pit.

We start walking down a narrow damp hallway that opens to the Chasm. I automatically think of Al. But I push the thought away. Tobias yells over the rushing water.

"This is the Chasm. It represents the fine line between Idiocy and Bravery. A daredevil jump off of this railing will end your life. At least one intimate jumps every, single, year. You've been warned." And we walk towards the training room.

When we step in the doors, the scent of Sweat, Mental, Blood, over power me. I instantly feel sick again.

"Um I'll be right back" I whisper to Tobias, and I run to the Training Room's bathroom I instantly puke my guts into one of the toilets. I sit there heaving. Until I hear my name

"Tris? Are you okay?" Thank God it's only Lynn

"Yea, yea I'm fine" I say waving her off

"Ars you sure, cause your pale,leaning on a toilet, hurling. Soooo. What's up?" She asks

"I don't know, I threw up this morning too. It's weird, I don't remember eating or drinking anything that would make me this sick" I explain

A the corners of her mouth rise "Hey Tris, you might want to see a doctor. Just saying" she says smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask with an eyebrow raised

"Oh, no reason" she says and walks out the door. That was weird.

I rise out my mouth and walk out. The training room was the last place before the dorms so I just head down there. Halfway down the hallway I see Tobias run up to me.

"Hey, what happened? Are you alright?" He rushes out while hugging me

I laugh a little "Yea. I'm good. I think the smell of the training room got to me" I tell him.

"Yea it is kind of intoxicating" he says with a smile.

"You want to head down to the cafeteria?" I ask

He nods and grabs my hand and we walk side by side.

We walk through the double doors and instantly find our friends at our usual table in the middle of the room. We take our seats and I grab a plate. Th burgers seem kind of nauseating, so I choose some vegetables and a little bit of the potatoes.

We sit down and Chris starts talking "so how was it?"

"Eh, okay. There is this one girl Bri. She's kind of a bitch. So." Tobias answers. I start laughing.

Some one taps my shoulder I turn and see Cass and Damien, "Is it okay if we sit here?" Cass asks

I nod with a smile "Thanks" she says with a smile.

They make their plates and I introduce them. "So guys, this is, Chrstina and her boyfriend Will, Shuana and her Boyfriend Zeke, Uriah Zekes brother, and Uriah' s girlfriend Marlene. And Shauna's sister Lynn. And Lynn's so called friend, Luke. Everyone this is Damien and Cass." Luke and Lynn blush. Luke I found out was a dauntless born in Tobias's initiation.

Everyone says Hi in a way. But Damien smiles a little and kind of waves. Maybe he's just shy.

Everyone looks at Damien and Tobias weirdly. Chris looks at me and mouths 'They look so much alike' I mouth back 'I know right?'

She shrugs. We all eat and tell the transfers to be at the training room at 8:00am.

Then we head off to our room. We get ready for bed and i lie next to him. He wraps an arm around me. And I smile.

"You did really good today Tris" he says

I smile "Thanks. So what do you think if them?" I ask. I feel him shrug

"I don't know. It's kind of early to tell. But they all seem nice. Except for Bri and Adam" He says

"Yea. They are pretty stuck up. But Damien seems nice. He looks a lot like you" I comment

"Yeah, I guess" he say yawning.

"Goodnight Tobias. I love you" I say turning to kiss him.

"I love you too Tris" he says tightening his grip around me waist. I smile and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. I know this kind of sucked. But it's the first chapter. So please bare with me :)**

**Please review if you liked it. Suggestions are welcome. Please share with friends for whatever. **

**I know it didn't seem like much but once we get into chapter 4-5ish it will be drama filled you guys will love it. **

**Now I don't know if I can update tomorrow cause my sister is coming for Georgia and I haven't seen her in forever s****o I am spending the whole day with her and my bro-in-law. I might update tomorrow night tho. But don't hold me to that. **

**I hope you guys liked it. Just remember it WILL get better I promise lol**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	3. Chapter 3:

**A/N: Hello People! Thank you so much for reading my first chapter! **

**Grace (guest): Thank you! I plan on dragging this out a little. I hope for it to be around 40 chapters. But you never know how it will pan out**

**Sassyerikdestler: Oops sorry! Lol**

**rahbraham 7898: Lol no prob. Thank you so much. I really hope it's gonna work out. So let's hope for the best lol.**

**SuicidalCupcake: Thank you so much! I know first to review is exciting right?haha**

**Four six Tobias tris: Thank youuuuu! You better stock up cause there will be a crap load of cliffys ;)**

**Lucy: I know right? Maybe, possibly, yes? Lol I LOVE those names like if I have a son his name would probably be: Ezra Damien Whatever-my-last-name-will-be. Lol! Also I was really blanking on name for initiates and those were in the back of my mind. I love having your support thank you so much! And well about Damien, your just going to wait ;) I know Shenanigans are Awesome**

**Oh and if you haven't already could you read my other story "****_Why do you care?" _****it would mean a lot thank you!**

**Alright pansycakes, let's read**

**Disclaimer: Stop making me say 'I don't own it' It makes me sad :/**

* * *

><p>TRIS POV<p>

When I wake up a roll over into cold sheets, Tobias must be up already. I look at the clock it's 7am we start training in an hour. I groan and get out of bed.

I walk into the bathroom, and brush out my hair and wash my face. I'm about to turn and walk out but then my stomach flips and I run back into the bathroom. Letting out all the contents of my stomach from the night before.

I don't feel light headed this time so I stand and brush my teeth.

I walk into the kitchen and hear the font door slam. I turn around and see Tobias standing there in black jeans a tight black shirt.

He walks over to me and puts his arms on each side of me on the counter so I'm trapped. Not that I mind.

He leans down to kiss me but i turn my head and start kissing his neck. I can feel his smile turn into a pout. I laugh a little into his neck. I nibble on his neck a little and he lightly moans. I smirk.

I kiss my way up to his mouth and he pushes me harder into the counter when his lips collide wth mine. I kiss him back with force. That is until our apartment door busts open.

I quickly turn around and see Zeke with his hands over his eyes. "Ugh guys do you have to do it in the kitchen?"

Tobias throws his head back and groans. He looks over to Zeke.

"Holy shit! You broke our door!" He screams

"I'm sorry! But it's 7:30 and we need to go over training!" Zeke whines.

"You couldn't just knock?" I ask

"I did! But you were to busy sucking each others faces" Zeke says

I blush a little. "Just get out!" Tobias screams. And Zeke runs away llike he's running away from a wild animal

Tobias throws his head back again. "Now we need a new door" he complains looking at the ceiling

I plant a soft kiss on his Adam's Apple. He slightly moan. I start chuckling and he drops his head and his cheeks are beet red.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. I know he's talking about what happened yesterday

"Oh good good. Actually I'm doing great" I say I little to fast. After Zeke busted the door open I feel a little dizzy.

He gives me a look "did you throw up again?"

"Maybe.." I say sheeply

"Tris. Go to the doctor. I can handle the initiates on my own today" Tobias tries to reason with me

"No. This is the first day of training. And I'll be fine. I'm not sick anymore. I feel fine. Come on let's go" I say

He sighs and shakes his head. Giving up, knowing he can't win

I laugh a little and we walk over to the door. Zeke broke the bottom hinges but the top ones are just lose. So we tighten up the top screws. That will just have to work for now. We have initiates to train.

HELLO EVERYONE I'M A PAGE BREAK! MY NAME IS BOB. GET OVER IT!

We walk into the training room at 7:57am. Training starts at 8. And there are no initiates here. I sigh annoyed.

"We are doing guns today right?" I ask. Tobias nods.

"Okay. So how should we humiliate Bri and Adam?" I ask slightly chuckling. He smirks

"Well. We could put them on the spot to demonstrate. Or we could wait for tomorrow when we do knives?" He suggests

"Hmm. We could do both" I say "Maybe" he responds smiling.

It is now 7:59 and we initiates come running through the door.

"Well. Nice of you to join us. You had-" I look at me watch "20 seconds to spare" I say in my Six mode. "Now Four will explain how this year's initiation will work." I say and nod to Four. He starts pacing along all of the initiates that are standing in a straight line.

"There ars three stages of training. 1st is physical. Push your bodies to the breaking point. Second is mental. Again a breaking point. We are going to get in your head and see how you respond to fear." He pauses and looks at the initiates. They look terrified. "The last stage is Emotional. Your going to face all of your fears at once."

"Now today we are going to teach you how to shoot a gun" I say and I grab 4 guns Tobias grabs 5 and we hand then out until the last person has a gun.

"Now. Four will demonstrate and we will let all of you work on your own and try to figure it out. Then after lunch we will work one-on-one" I explain

Four walks over and stands in front of a target. He gets into stance and breaths in, pulls the trigger, breaths out. Bullseye.

We stand there next to the table and all the transfers are staring at us.

"Go!" I say with an annoyance obvious in my voice.

They all scramble to a target and start shooting. Bullets are hitting all different places. But none of them on the target.

2 painful hours later.

Cass, Grey, Kat, Ezra, Damien, Steph, and Adam have hit there target.

Damien was first to hit the target. He was also the first to hit the center.

But Bri and Matt haven't even touched the target.

"Okay, I've had enough of this" I whisper to Tobias. He nods.

"Alright Initiates!" I shout of the gun shots

They all stop and look at me

"Head to lunch and be back here in 2 hours" I say

"Why 2?" Adam asks.

"Because I said so asshole" I snap at him. He scowled at me and walks away.

Everyone walks out but Damien lingers.

"Is there something you need Damien?" I ask kindly

"Um. Well." He scratches the back of his neck nervously "Uh, is it possible that I could talk to Four. In private?"

"Yea, I guess" Four shrugs while walking towards the door.

"Lets go to the apartment" I say and we walk out together

We get inside. And me and Tobias sit on the couch and Damien sits in the chair across from us. "Oh, uh can I talk to you Four?" He says in a quiet voice

"You can speak in front of Six. She's my girlfriend" Tobias says

"Oh. Uh I'm sorry, I didn't know. Anyway, uh, okay. This is a really long story" Damien starts taking a deep breath. We nod for him to continue

"Well, you know I came from Erudite. So I did my fair share of research, because I was never given any information about my life. And i wanted to know who I was and were I really came from you know? So I confronted my mom the day before the Choosing Ceremony when I found a certain piece of information. And she just told me to never speak about it and choose Erudite at the ceremony. Well, for one I didn't want to be in Erudite anymore. I wanted to be brave be able to stick up for myself. But defend others as well. Something I could never to as a child.

"Now. What I'm about to say might..shock you. But just please don't be mad at me." He pleads

Tobias looks at him skeptically but nods.

He takes a deep breath. "Okay. My step-father, his name is James Brown. And my mother is... Well, my mother is Evelyn Johnson"

Tobias's eyes widen "S-so your my half-br-" Tobias starts, stuttering

Damien shakes his head "No. You see. I assume you know that Evelyn isn't dead. I found that a shock that she faked her death. Anyway. She faked to get away from Marcus, when she had an affair on him. You remember how Marcus thought the baby Evelyn had was from the affair right?" He asks

"Of course" Tobias nods

"Yea, well. Evelyn was already pregnant when she had an affair with James." He says

"So that means-" Tobias starts again

"I'm Marcus's son. I'm your brother" Damien finishes with glassy eyes.

What?

* * *

><p>Tobias's POV<p>

A brother? I have a brother?

I look at Damien in, I don't even know what. Joy, shock, happiness, confusion?

All I know is, I have a brother.

I stand up and walk in front of him. He kind of shrinks back a little but stands up. He probably scared of me cause of my whole Four mask.

He looks at me in the eyes. He's almost my height. I do the last thing we both probably expected. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight. He seems in shock but it only takes him a second to put his arms around my back just as tight as I'm holding him

I finally have a brother. I always thought he was dead. Everyone said he died during labor along with my mother. But k actually have a brother. I still can't wrap my head around this. All I know is I hate Evelyn even more now for keeping him from me.

I let go and look at him I shake my head and smile

"I thought you were dead" I say quietly.

"Well, to be fair.. I didn't even know you existed" he says with a smirk.

I chuckle and look at Tris. She has shit eating grin on her face.

"So. What do you want me to call you.. big bro?" Damien asks

I laugh "Four in front of the initiates and like any other place, but Tobias whenever we are alone or with Tris"

"Who's Tris?" He asks. I point to Tris and she smiles.

"Ooohh. Okay." He smiles

"Alright let's go eat" Tris says I nod.

"Hey, let's see if you two can over through the Pedrad brothers" Tris smirks

"Zeke will be so jealous" I say closing the door behind me and locking it.

"Uh,what happened to the door" Damien asks

"Zeke" I say simply. He just nods

We walk back Damien throws his arm around my shoulder.

And we walk into the Cafeteria. "You want to sit with us?" Tris asks Damien

"Sure" he nods

"Is it okay if I ask Cass to join us?" He asks meekly.

I wink and nod. He blushes a little.

"Cass!" He shouts. She turns her head and looks in our direction. She lifts and eyebrow at Damiens arm around my shoulder. He waves her to come over.

She walks over "So what's going on here?"

"Well. You know how i told you my older brother is in dauntless?" She nods

"Yea this is him" he say smiles and pointing to me

"Oh my God I can so see it" she says looking between me and him

"Yea whatever, come sit with us" he says with a smile

"Alright" she says with a little blush

When we sit down I sit between Tris and Damien then Cass is on Damien' s over side.

"Um, what is happening here?" Shauna asks

I look at Damien with an eyebrow raised he shrugs

"Well, I just found out that.. Damien here is my little Brother" I say proudly

Everyone's jaw drops. I smirk

"FOUR HAS A BROTHER?!" Everyone shouts simultaneously.

The cafeteria is now silent staring at our table.

" What do you want?! Can't we just have a friendly conversation?" Zeke shout

And they all go back to eating while our table is just laughing.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around this..

_I have a brother. Finally.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. Four has a brother! :).Exciting right. But there will be much much more drama to come so please be patient. But IT WILL HAPPEN! lol  
><strong>

Update tomorrow!

Be Brave my little Pansycakes

~M


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, ughh I'm so sorry school is kicking my ass. Plus dance just started back so I've been so sore and studying and crap. In whatever free time I have I'm sleeping. I'm really sorry. I'm going to fix my schedule so I can update everyday or every other day.**

**Dauntlesscakeyum: love the name btw. Thank you so much for supporting me through out my stories it means a lot :) and to answer your questions: Maybe and Maybe :) you'll have to wait and see!**

**_Grace:_ Okay, I would totally do it, but when I get really into a story, i can't really focus on anything else. I have like extreme A.D.D and its hard for me to focus on two things at once. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me.**

**Divergent. Lover-9903: Thank you. And the same goes for you! **

**Circus-freak-writer: THank you for letting me know. My tablet has auto correct and sometimes don't pay attention but I will now. Thanks :)**

**Lucy: Lol. I don't know if I'm going to let the other initiates know just yet. Out of all of them the only what that knows is Cass. Because she and Damien are friends and Damien might have a little crush ;)**

**SuicidalCupcake: HOLY CRAP THE DARK SIDE HAS COOKIES?! I'm so in!**

**Okay, so I know the last couple chapters were pretty crap but I will start with the drama now. So within the next few chapters there will be so much drama, like I want so much you guys will almost throw up. So be expecting that :p**

**Me: Will could you please do the Disclaimer for me?**

**Will: Of course, She owns nothing. Because the statistics of her owning this story would be-**

**Me: Will.**

**Will: *ahem* right um.. sorry.**

* * *

><p>Tris Pov<p>

I wake up to the alarm going off. I turn it off and see its 7:50am. Shit I was supposed to wake up at 6:00

I jolt out of bed which wasn't a good idea. I run into the bathroom and once again lose any contents of my stomach.

When I'm done I wash out my mouth and see a note tapped to the mirror.

_"VI, _

_I figured you would be in here again. Don't come to training today. I got it handled. I called Chris and she will be there at 8:00 to take you to the doctor. I know you will hate me and say you are fine. But I just want to know what's wrong and make sure your okay. Muffin on the counter, I'll see you soon_

_I love you,_

_IV"_

Ughh, fine I guess I'm going to the doctor.

I get dressed in one of Tobias's smaller shirts and tight black skinny jeans and combat boots.

Just as I finish tieing my shoes there is a knock on the door, I open it and there stands Chris.

She lifts an eyebrow and points to the corner of the broken door.

"Zeke" I say simply

She nods and smiles "So, you ready to go?"

I nod and we walk to the infirmary.

When we go through the double doors Chris walks over to the front desk "Hey, my friend has been sick the past few days and has been having morning sickness"

"Okay, we will get a nurse to take you to a room. Just sit over there" a girl with black hair and hot pink tips explains to us.

We nod and sit down in the black plastic chairs.

"Hey Six, Chris" Marlene says holding a black clipboard.

"Hey Mar" Chris and I respond

"Okay come back with me" she says on motions for me to follow her.

I nod and she brings me back to a room number 4. Oh the irony.

I lay down on the table and Chris sits in the chair next to me and Mar on the other side near a monitor.

"Okay, since you said 'morning sickness' we are going to do an ultrasound to see what's up" Mar explains

I nod while she lifts up my shirt a little and puts cream on my stomach.

She moves the wand around. Then she gasps.

I whip my head in her direction "What?" I ask nervously.

"EEEEKKK" She squeal

"Oh my God what is it Mar!?" Chris screams

"Tris your pregnant!" Mar almost screams.

I'm.. What?

Chris looks at me in shock. I smile sheepishly. "Why did you never tell me that you officially became Six?" She asks gawking at me

"Heh uh, well.. it never came up?" I say more of a question rather than an answer

She shakes her head and starts squealing

"Okay, so you are 3 weeks along. I will schedule you an appointment for 4 weeks from now. As a check up to see how you are doing" Mar says

I nod and Chris signs me out. We head back to her apartment. She opens the door and I see Will just about to leave.

"Hey Tris." He says while kissing Chris's cheek.

"I need to get to the control room. See you guys later" he says before he closes the door.

Chris pulls me to the couch and she sits down with a big grin on her face

"So. How was it?" She asks

"How was what?" I ask even though I known what she is talking about.

"I mean with Four. Was it good?"

"Chris I am not talking about this"

"Okay, but have you, ya know, since?"

"CHRIS!"

"Answer the question!"

"Maybe.."

"Eeekk my Trissy is so grown up!"

"Call me Trissy again" I growl at her.

She smirks "So how does it feel to be pregnant?" She asks

"I-I dont know..I'm just, I'm really scared. I mean Chris what if T-Four doesn't want it. What if he leaves me? We are only dating and He's only 19 I'm only 17. Just, shit Chris we are only teenagers I can't be pregnant. He still has a life to live, I c-can't do this" I say panicking.

All the 'what-ifs' are now caught up with me.

"Shh. Tris don't cry. " I didn't ever realize I had tears streaming down my face "he's not going to leave you. He loves you so much. Everyone says how much you've changed him. Zeke said he's like not even the same guy anymore. You brought out the best in him. He shared all his secrets with you, he told you everything about him, he loves you unconditionally. I can see it in his eyes when he even thinks of you. A baby isn't going to change a thing. If anything it will make him love you more"

I nod. Only half believing her. I know Tobias has changed and I know he trusts me, to tell me about his life. But that doesn't change the fact that he might not want a child.

"Hey, let's just spend the whole day here. I'll go get dauntless cake. And we can sit here and watch movies all day" Chris offers

I laugh and nod.

Anything to make the time pass until I have to see Tobias... Then I have to tell him he will be a father.

* * *

><p>Tobias's POV.<p>

I look at my watch its 1:00pm. Tris should be back from the doctor by now. I've been worried all morning. I can't even focus.

Today we are doing knives.

Damien Is hitting bullseye every time. I know I've only known him for a day, but I'm really proud of him. And I need to make up for the 16 years of his life that I wasn't there for. I don't know what I have to do but I need to be a good brother. Even though I have no idea how to do that.

Everyone has hit the target and a few have hit center. But Bri' s knives haven't even stuck yet.

"Come on Bri, it's not that hard to throw a knife" I say with obvious annoyance in my voice.

"Well, maybe you can come and show me how to do it?" She says attempting to sound flirty. Key word attempting.

"Or you could just not suck and learn to do it yourself" I retort.

Her jaw drops and she huffs and turns back around

I see Cass and Kat stifling a laugh. Bri has done nothing but try and cause trouble for them.

"Okay. This is painful. That's enough for today. You're done" I say. And the initiates file out but Damien stays behind and helps me take the knifed out of the targets

"You did good today" I say has he hands me some knives.

"Thanks. So what's up with Tris?" He asks

I shrug "she been getting really sick every morning. And gets nauseous around certain smells and foods. So I told her to go to the doctor with Christina and see what's up" I explain

"So that's why you are off today" Damien points out

"Yea, pretty much"

"You know even though I don't know much about you. When I first met you before I knew you were with Tris, and just judging by how you were acting. I thought you were going to die alone, just because of your whole jackass way" he says

"Gee thanks" I say with a smirk.

"Alright I'm going to head out and grab some food" he says

"And see Cass?" I question

"Well, uh.. Maybe" he rubs the back of his neck nervously. I lightly chuckle at him. "I'll uh see you later. Let's hang out tonight or something" I nod "let me know what's up with Tris"

"Alright. See you later" I say. And finish putting up the knives.

I walk out of the empty training room. I hear some movement and I stop in my tracks and look around. I don't see anything so I shrug it off and walk out towards our apartment

I text Tris to make sure she's home

Hey, I'm just leaving training. Are you at home? -4

Actually I was just leaving Chris's. I'll be there in like 10 seconds. -6

Okay I'll see you there.-4

I walk around the hallways with a few random dauntless walking past me.

I feel like someone is following me so I go to the control room instead. I walk in the door and close it behind me

"What are you doing here Four?" Will asks

"Uh, well. Someone was following me, I think so I came here instead of them following me to the apartment" I explain

"Smart. You want me to see who it was?" Will offers. I shrug "sure" I walk over and sit in the chair next to Will. He pulls up the screen from the hallways at the training room to here. I see myself pass a camera and I tall man in black clothes following me.

I know that black pony tail all to well.

"Amar" I whisper. Will looks at me "Who?"

"Someone I thought died a long time ago" I respond

Will looks at me like I'm crazy. "Uh, I have to go. Tris is waiting for me"

He nods "okay see you later man" and I walk out the door.

The whole way home I can't figure it out. Amar he was dead. I know for a fact he was. Or was he?

* * *

><p>Tris Pov.<p>

I pace the room nervously waiting for Tobias.

All the insecurities and doubts are coming back. Once I tell him he could just walk out the door.

I can believe this is happening. I wouldn't be able to do this alone.I don't want to put Tobias in that situation. Rob him of his life. Of course I've always thought about kids. But not now. How it he going to re-

My thoughts are interrupt my the front door opening.

I walk over and kiss his lips. He leads me to the couch.

"So what did the doctor say?" He asks

"Tobias..." It's now or never "Tobias. What I'm going to tell you, you can't freak out or be mad at me"

"Tris, what's wrong your making nervous" he says looking into my eyes and gripping my hand in his

"Tobias. I'm.. I'm pregnant" I say as firmly as I can

He looks at me with wide eyes and his jaw in the ground. I knew he wouldn't want a child with me.

I cant process anything except the feeling of his soft full lips crashing on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Tris is preggers! YAY!**

**Holy bleep is Amar back? You'll have to wait and see what's going to happen. Again sorry for the late update. I'm an ass ugh!**

**Please please review! I love reading your reviews it means so much that people actually support me in something that I do. Thanks you guys**

**Update tomorrow I PROMISE THIS TIME!**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. Ugh I'm so sorry my mom wouldn't let me write last night. I was like really?**

**But I had this all planned. So here comes drama. But first: reviews!**

**Lucy: I know! Omg George! I forgot about him. Yes I might use that :) Yes I will vote on gender and names. But just saying, I really want it to be a girl and her name to be Phoenix :) **

**Fairyvixenmadien: Thank you! I know! I love no-war stories because I still can't wrap my mind around Tris. Yes we will see Tris's parents soon.**

**FinchelPrincess: Lol I love 'Finchel'.. *sobs* Finn.. anyway, this story will blow your socks off ;p **

**Onle Dowals: Not fair, I want cake.. (Oh god I sound like Uriah)**

**SuicidalCupcake: Hehe. Can I steal your idea of the *insert dramatic music and Uriah' s mechanical laugh* Dark side. And use it in my story?**

**Grace: Thanks for understanding. Sorry :/**

**Divergent. LOver-9903: Mwahaha I updated! You can't say anything. Hehe. (Say that in a really annoying childish voice) Btw did you know you used my name as the wedding person in your story. I started laughing when I read that lol. **

**UnfortunatelyShattered: Oh crap I'm sorry. Okay review 1: I might do that. Tho I think I'm going to keep Ezra and Kat. I have something planned for them. (Well. Kinda. Not really) 2: updating now ;) 3: Eeekk so exciting. Although Amar was just a last minute thing, and kind of have no idea what to do with him back, so. He's just kind of there. Hahaha**

**Okay I'm done. Now-**

**Uriah: ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY ALREADY!**

**Me: Patience Grasshopper**

**Uriah: I'M NOT A GRASSHOPPER *rolls himself up in a rug and starts to scream* I'M A BURRITO!**

**Me: umm. Well, that's a good look on you?**

**Uriah: Why thank you my lady *in a fancy accent***

**Me: Yea. Okay. I just going to,um, you know move on. So I don't own anything and Uriah has been proven insane.**

**Uriah: HEY I AM NOT IN-**

* * *

><p>Uriah: *Whispering* Damn you page break..<p>

TOBIAS POV:

I walk in the door still trying to figure out how Amar is back. But I push the thought out of my mind for now, I think about Tris.

She walks up to me and quickly kisses me,and I lead her to the couch

"So what did the doctor say?" I ask

"Tobias" she pauses. "Tobias. What I'm going to tell you, you can't freak out or be mad at me"

Holy shit what happened? "Tris, what's wrong your making me nervous" I say then I grab her hand.

She takes a deep breath "Tobias... I'm pregnant" she says with her voice wavering

I'm.. I'm going to a.. a father? Holy crap I'm going to be a father.

Wait what am I doing. Say something you idiot Tris probably scared for her life.

I press my mouth against hers with pure passion. She seems startled for a moment but automatically kisses back with love and lust.

I run my tongue across her bottom lip and she instantly allows me entrace. We both battle for dominance but over all I win.I pull back when it's necessary for air.

We sit there with out foreheads touching. Gasping for air.

I pull back just enough to look in her eyes. I smile So widely it actually hurts.

"I'm going to be a father" I say in complete awe.

She nods "Yea. Tobias. We are going to be parents" she says slightly laughing

I kiss her forehead. "How far along are you?"

"3 weeks"

"Do you want to tell your parents?" I ask

"Yea. I do. Do you want to go tomorrow?"

I nod "we can leave early and start training at ten"

"Okay. You want to grab some dinner." She asks

"Yea sure let's go"

We stand and walk out the door towards the cafeteria. "So do you want to tell our friends?" I ask

"Well, we could. You know Damien will be an uncle" she states smiling.

"Yea. He will. We should go tell him"

"Alright tell him first then our friends" she says as we open up the double doors.

"Hey Damien!" I shout. He looks up at us. Stopping his conversion with Cass. I make a motion for him to come towards me.

He walks over "What's up Four? Hey Tris how are you feeling?" He asks

"Well, that's what we wanted to tell you." Tris says.

I look of worry crosses his face. He crosses his arms over his chest. "What happened?" He asks seriously

I nod my head towards the doors and we walk into the hallway.

"Guys what's up, I'm worried" he says

"Well, I know we don't know each other very well, and I've only known my brother existed for 2 days. So I think the best way for us to get closer and to make up for the 16 years I wasn't there is to let you know, that you Damien, are going to be... an uncle!" I shout.

His jaw drops and his eyes widen. He screams "HOLY SHIT GUYS ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

I nod smiling. Tris smile and puts a hand on her stomach. I put my arm around her shoulder and kiss her head.

"Holy crap this is amazing. This calls for a group hug!" Damien states and he jumps on top of both of us. We laugh and head back to the cafeteria.

"I'm going to sit with Cass otherwise the other transfers will ask why I'm with you so much"Damien says

"Sure that's why you're sitting with her" Tris says wiggling her eyebrows. He blushes "Shut up" he mumbles and walks away.

We are on our way to our table when we hear a shriek we turn around and see Cass hugging Damien. I smile and we sit down with our friends.

"What was that all about?" Shuana asks

"Oh just Damien was telling Cass some good news" I say.

"And that being?" Lynn asks

"Oh, I'm pregnant" Tris says like it's absolutely so big deal.

The looks on their faces are priceless.

Uriah has his mouth open and is frozen in place with a fork full of food half way to his mouth.

Zeke spit out his drink. Shuana is currently frozen in place with the salt shaker upside down. Lynn has her jaw literally on the table. Luke is pure shock. Marlene and Chris are grinning like idiots. And Will is trying to make sense of something.

As for me I can't stop smiling.

"You... your... Four... virgin?.. What?" Zeke stutters out

"Yes Zeke" I say rolling my eyes.

"Hey your finally a man!" Uriah screams. And I send him a death glare.

Everyone else still has the same expression on.

Then I clear ny throat and all hell breaks lose. Everyone starts screaming at one time.

"Guys. Guys! I can't understand you!" Tris screams

"How far along are you?" Shuana asks

"Three weeks" I respond

"Gender?" Lynn asks

"Don't know yet" Tris says

"Nursery themes?" Of course the one and only Christina asks

"Probably grey" Tris responds

"Names" Zeke asks

"Haven't decided" I say

"Will it like truth or dare?" Uriah asks. We all look at him

"What? There were no good questions left" he says like a little lid that got in trouble

We all laugh a little and finish eating. Once we are done we sit there and talk for a while. I feel eyes burning into my back. I quickly turn and I see the brown eyes I saw all through my initiation. I turn around quickly and look at Zeke.

"Hey Zeke, can you come with me for a second?" I ask. He nods and stands.

We walk out the opposite way of where I saw Amar standing.

Once we are in the hall way I look to see if anyone is around but it's empty.

I turn back to Zeke who has a confused look on his face.

"Okay, so we might have a little problem. Amar is back and-" he cuts me off

"Hold up. Amar? As in my closest family friend and was thrown into the chasm Amar?" He asks wide eyed

I nod. "I felt like someone was following me yesterday so I went to the control room and had Will pull up the footage and it was him following me. And then he was standing there watching me during dinner. I've thought of almost every possibility and I can't figure out how or why he is back" I explain.

"This is crazy. I saw his body myself" Zeke argues.

"I did to. Look follow me back in there and i will show you where he is. Come on" I say and we walk back

We step through the doors and I don't see him. Crap. Am I going crazy?

I feel a large hand smack down on my shoulder, the other one on Zeke's I slowly turn around as does Zeke.

"Hey boys"

"Holy shit it's Amar" Zeke says in bewilderment.

"In the flesh" he states

"But I saw your dead body" I say

"Yea um.. that wasn't mine" he says looking at the ground.

"What?" Me and Zeke ask

"See, I faked my death for very stupid reasons. But that doesn't matter anymore. So I decided to come back into civilisation. Be back with my friends. And ny faction" he says smiling.

I punch him in the jaw. He looks taken a back, and shakes his head. "I guess I deserved that" he says rubbing his cheek

"Good to see you still got your right hook Four" he says. I smile.

This has been a crazy 2 days. I look at Tris and smile. She looks so happy, so carefree.

I just now realize where I have to go tomorrow.

Abnegation

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was kind of crappy and short but my mom's bugging me. **

**Hope you liked it. Review please. **

**Hopefully an update tomorrow.**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Damn you guys I thought the last chapter sucked. Lol so, okay! **

**Rabraham7898: Omg! Haha. I love your reviews... AND LIKE ERMAGERD GIRL! ABNEGATION WILL BE INSANE! YOU JUST WAIT. HOLY MOLY IT WILL BE AMAZING! ;p**

**I'mDivergent2701: Like yea girl where have you been? Update your story! Thankies :)**

**FaultinOurDivergentGames: That name is perfect by the way. Oh lawd, there will be drama lol.**

**Fourtrislove 46: Thank you so much. It means a lot. I have thought of one for a girl. Phoenix. It's so pretty and unique right? But I will have a poll at the end of this chapter.**

** SuicidalCupcake: I knowwww! Eeeekk thank you! I will probably use it in some t or d thingy later lol.**

**Grace: I never really thought of a sequel. But now that you brought it up I might do one of their kid going to initiation. But that's kind of cliche so I don't know. But maybe. I kind of wanted to do a High school story after this. **

**Dauntlesscakeyum: Thank you so much. I can't decide so I will have a poll. I'm thinking of a girl tho. And it was Four.**

**Michaela 46: for real. Like what can top dauntless cake?!**

**ImmaDivergent: haha. I know forehead touching and forehead kisses are like the cutest thing ever.**

**Divergent. Lover-9903: Lol Thank you. I know poor Four. Long lost brother. Pregnant girlfriend. And initiate instructor that never really died. Lol wait until what happens in this chappie ;) hehe**

**Ellie2297: ugh I wish I could.. I probably will. But idk. I'll have to see.**

**Kiren: Lol I loved that cuz I can so clearly imagine all of that happening. Like Shuana just letting salt pour on to her food. Lol, I died writing that.**

**Unfortunatelyshattered: Okay. You questions I will attempt to answer. 1: you will find out later when I think of something ;) 2: Yes. 3: Phoenix for a girl. But I will have a poll at the bottom. 4: you'll see ;) 5: Eh, in a way. Probably not. 7: Yes they will. And it won't be pretty... Eeeekkk I answered them all! **

**Alright here we go. **

**I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

**Ps: there will be a few very OOC people in this story. I think you will pick them out easily. **

* * *

><p>TRIS POV:<p>

I couldn't happier. Our friends are so excited they are going to be Aunts and Uncles. Damien is shaking in excitement. But the most I care about is Tobias

He didn't leave. He didn't say he didn't want it. He had the biggest smile on his face I've ever seen. He was ecstatic.

We walk hand in hand to the transfer dorm to tell them about the schedule change so we can go to Abnegation.

"Listen up!" Tobias shouts

Everyone stops and looks at us. Well almost everyone, Bri is glaring at our intertwined hands. I can almost see steam coming from her ears.

"Training will be moved to 10 o'clock tomorrow morning" I say.

Everyone nods. But being the smart ass that he is Adam needs to ask "Why?"

"Because we said so" Tobias snaps.

"Yea. But isn't there a reason?" He asks

I sigh in annoyance. "Okay asshole. I'll be nice and not make you factionless, but you question us again. I will personally make sure you are under that red line and are cut" Tobias says in his intimidating voice

"What?" Adam says

"Sorry did you not hear me because your head was so far up your ass?" Tobias questions. I bite my lip so I don't smile. But Damien Is trying to control his laughter. I shoot him a glare and he stops and nods.

"What do you mean cut?" Bri asks.

"It means if you are under the red line after stage one you will be cut. And there's no going home to your families so you will be factionless" the voice from the hallway replies.

"For any of you idiots that weren't paying attention on the roof. I'm Eric. One of the leaders here in dauntless." Eric explains

Eric looks at us "Four, Six." He nods

"Eric" Four responds coolly.

I look over to Damien and Cass who are sitting on Cass's bed. He looks worried. But he has no need to. He's in 2nd place. He has nothing to be worried about. I give him and Cass I reassuring smile, he nods.

"Alright initiates. That's enough for tonight. I think you all should take your training a little more seriously now. See you at 10" I say and turn around with Tobias and Eric following.

"Why is training moved to ten?" Eric asks once we are outside.

"Me and Tris have some business to take care of" Tobias says

"Like?" He presses.

"Well, if you haven't heard. Um. I'm pregnant" I say with a slight smile.

"Really? Four you actually got her pregnant?" Eric says with a smirk

"Will people stop saying that!" Four says annoyed. I chuckle and Eric smiles.

"How's it going with Lauren?" I ask Eric.

"Good. She's doing good" he says

"I'm still shocked you were able to score a girlfriend" Tobias says. Eric scowls at him. I laugh a little.

"Whatever. I'm going. Goodnight" Eric says walking off.

Once he's out of sight I take Tobias's hand and we walk to the apartment.

"How is it that Eric is finally nice?" I ask, He started acting all nice a little after my initiation.

"I don't know. He's a very competitive that's why he acted the way he did during initiation. And he wants to be respected so thats why he acts cold and sadistic. But under that act he's actually a nice guy" Tobias explains "Also I think, once I broke his jaw a couple years ago he respects me now. And plus I'm the scariest guy in Dauntless" he says proudly.

I smile "I don't even know how that's true. You are the softest guy I know"

"That's because you made me a big softie" he says

"Cheesy" I say

"You love it"

I sigh "Yea I do... could you imagine if we have a girl? She would die alone because boys would be to scared to even look at her"

He chuckles "well, I'll soften up when she turns.. 25"

I laugh.

We get to the apartment and get changed for bed. Me in one of Tobias's old shirts. And him in just boxers.

I'm about to turn off the light but Tobias speaks up.

"Tris. Um, there is something I need to tell you"

I knew he would have doubts about the baby. Oh no. I nod

"Well, do you remember Amar? I told you about him,he was my initiation instructor that was thrown in the chasm for being.. you know?" He asks

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I nod again

"Yea, okay well. This afternoon when I was coming to meet you here, I felt like someone was following me so I went to the control room and told Will to pull up the footage. Am at was following me Tris. He's still alive" he says obviously still in shock.

"He's alive? H-How?" I ask confused.

"I have no idea. I he said he faked his death. I'm going to find him tomorrow and figure everything out. But I wanted you to know. And plus I want him to meet you"

I smile "He'll be surprised that the closed off stiff with 4 fears got a girlfriend."

He smiles back "yea he will. So the first train to Abnegation is at 6:30am so did you want to catch that one?" He asks

I nod. He kisses my lips softly and wraps his arm around me securely and we drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tobias's POV.<p>

I smile at her. "Yea, he will. So the first train to Abnegation is at 6:30am so did you want to catch that one?" I ask

She nods. I kiss her lips softly. It drives me crazy. I wrap my arm around her tightly and I drift off into sleep, that wasn't exactly peacefully.

_-dream-_

_I wake up in a black room. My eyes adjust to the lighting and I can see. I'm in a closet. Oh no. _

_I sit up and I groan I feel a stickiness on my sides. I turn and look. Blood._

_I hear a smack then a cry and a scream. But it doesn't sound like an adult. It sounds like a child. I bust the door open with any strength I have left. _

_I run down the stairs of my old Abnegation home. And see a small child with big grey blue eyes, pale skin, hooked nose full lips and an extremely petite body. It's a girl._

_She's on the floor in a pool of blood with my father standing above her with a belt in hand. I run towards the girl and I feel his fist collide with my jaw. I stumble a little but I lift up the girl in my arms. She screams in pain and I hold her to my chest._

_Marcus gets a sly smile and moves closer to us with his belt in hand._

_The little girl clutches my shirt a d stuffs her face in my chest "Daddy" she sobs_

_Daddy?_

_"Now I can hurt you where it hurts most Tobias" Marcus spits my name_

_"You precious little daughter" He sneers._

_He lifts up his arm ready to strike. _

_"Daddy!" The girl screams and sobs. _

_I hold her tight _

_"I'm only trying to help you. To be a good father" _

I wake to someone shaking me awake.

I keep my eyes closed and start screaming. "Tobias! Tobias!"

I open my eyes to see Tris above me. "Tobias" she says softly.

I sit up and she wraps her arms around my naked chest.

I put my head in the crook of her neck. And sob quietly.

"Hey. It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" She asks

I shake my head 'no'. I hate being like this in front of her. I feel like such a child. That was the worst nightmare of Marcus I have ever experienced. He abused my own daughter.

"Hey, it's 5:50 the trains going to be here soon. Let's get ready" she says.

I nod weakly. She walks in the bathroom and changes clothes. I walk in and she's staring at herself in the mirror.

I smile "your showing a little"

"Yea. I guess I am" she chuckles a little.

We finish getting ready and run through the compound to the tracks.

I stand there with Tris's hand in mine. I can feel the rumbling of the train coming I let go of Tris's hand and we run.

I jump on the train with ease. And Tris follows only seconds after.

The ride is silent with her head on my shoulder.

I nudge her slightly "Hey, it's time to jump" she nods

We both end in our feet. And we half run half jog through the Abnegation sector. We start walking when we get to the houses. When we find the government housing we see 5 houses. 1 Marcus's I feel a shiver run down my spine.

And right next door the Prior's.

We walk hand in hand to front door. She puts a hand in her stomach and I knock lightly on the door.

A second or two later Mrs Prior opens the door. She looks at us with wide eyes.

"Beatrice" she whispers.

"Hi mom" Tris says smiling.

"Andrew! Please come down here" she calls. Not to loud to draw attention. But enough for him to hear. He walks Doan the stairs and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Tris.

"Beatrice. Y-you're home" he says. He doesn't sound exactly happy.

"Come on in you two" Mrs Prior says. She hugs Tris quickly and hugs me. Then whispers in my ear "You've grown into a lovely young man Tobias. I wouldn't want anyone else for my daughter"

I pull back and look at her shocked. "How did you-?"

"It was the eyes. When I saw you on visiting day I knew it was you but I just didn't say anything" she says smiling.

I smile back. They lead us to the kitchen and me and Tris sit across from her parents.

"So what brings you two here?" Andrew asks

Tris looks at me and I smile. She takes a deep breath "Well, mom, dad. I'm.. I'm pregnant"

Natalie breaks into a huge grin and runs around the table to hug Beatrice.

Andrew however. He clears his throat "Four is it?" I nod "Follow me" He stands and walks into the family room

"Who are you?" He asks

"What do you mean?" I ask playing dumb

"Who are you? What is your real name, how old are you and what faction did you come from?" He asks sternly

"I'm 19 years old. I'm from Abnegation. And my name is Tobias Eaton. I am the father of Tris's child and I love her and will protect her with my life" I say not breaking eye contact with him.

"Tobias" he spits. Just like my father. I've never seen him like this before.

"How dare you. You are far to old for my daughter. You will never be good enough. Marcus told be about you. He told me what a low life piece of shit you are. And how you are a disappointment to this faction. And I believe every single word. You are not aloud to be with Beatrice." He spits at me.

It takes everything in me to not punch him. The reason I'm not is because Tris is in the other room.

"Okay. But tell this. When your daughter is alone with a fatherless child. She's confused, upset, doesn't know what to do and she comes running to you. You will have yourself to blame for taking me away from her. You have no clue what shit we have been through together. I'm not leaving her. She's not in this faction anymore. She doesn't have to listen to you. I will be the Father of that child. And I will be Tris's husband." I say in my Four face.

He looks taken a back. "Don't you ever talk to me that way" he punches me in the jaw.

"DAD!" Tris screams.

"How dare you date this piece of shit. Don't you know who he is?!" Andrew screams

"Yes I do! And I love every bit of him. Flaws or not. I don't give a shit what happened when he was a kid. If anything that made him stronger. He is a better man then you will ever be. So don't you tell me he's a piece of shit. If anything the piece of shit is you!" Tris shouts

Both her parents look shocked. But Natalie has a very small smile on her lips

"Get out of my are never allowed to come here again" Andrew says above a whisper

"Andrew isn't that a bit extreme?" Natalie questions. He smacks her across the cheek.

"Don't question me-" he's cut off my Tris's fist in his face. "Don't you ever touch my mother! Ever!"

Natalie puts a hand on Tris's shoulder and walks out of the room.

"Get out" he says. Still extremely angry. Like he didn't just hit his wife.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Tris grabs my arm and pulls me out the door

"I hope you're happy" Andrew says before I close the door.

"I freaking ecstatic" I say and slam the door. We go down the walk way and see the face that's only in my nightmares.

"Oh my, Beatrice are you pregnant?"

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DRAMMMAAAAA: Did you like?Omg what will happen with Andrew and Natalie? Will Marcus find Damien? Should Evelyn come back? who did they run into? Eekk so many questions!**

******BABY NAME POLL******

**Girl: **

**1) Phoenix**

**2) Natalie**

**3) Alexis**

**Boy:**

**1) Zane**

**2) Carter**

**3) Jason**

*****Gender*** **

**Boy**

**Girl**

**Twins (Boy and Girl. Two girls or Two Boys)**

**I'm leaning towards girl. Please vote. Hopefully an update tomorrow. Hope you liked it**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! **

**So I'm not going to respond to anyone's reviews because I think they all were votes on baby names and stuff so I'm going to show you where the names are:**

**GIRL NAMES:**

**Phoenix- 14**

**Alexis- 8**

**Natalie- 10**

**So Phoenix is in the lead :)**

**Boy names: **

**Jason- 8**

**Carter- 5**

**Zane- 7**

**So Jason is ahead but Zane is close too (if need to pick a name it's Zane. Just saying ;)**

**GENDER:**

**Girl: 20**

**Boy: 8**

**Twins: 10 ( Boys: 2. Girls: 1. Boy and Girl: 7)**

**And 1 vote for Triplets: (2 boys and 1 girl)**

**And I agree with some of the people that commented. Tobias needs a little girl :) and also I might make Tris pregnant again. So I may do one now. And one later. **

**Oh and to answer some questions: I thought of the name Phoenix when I was listening to a song called "The Phoenix" by Fall out Boy. (Listen to that btw) I thought if was so pretty. And it fit with Dauntless. Like the Dauntless Flame.**

**Enjoy. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Tris Pov<p>

"Beatrice" my mom whispers.

"Hi mom" I say smiling.

"Andrew! Please come down here" she shouts at the proper level for Abnegation.

He walks down the stairs and when he sees me he stops mid step.

"Beatrice. Y-You're home" he says. Not sounding particularly happy.

"Come on in you two" my mom says and gives me a quick hug. I hug my dad lightly. And I hear my mom

"It was the eyes. When I saw you on visiting day I knew it was you but i just didn't say anything" she smiles. We I guess she knows now.

They lead us into the kitchen and me and Tobias sit across from Mom and Dad.

"So what brings you two here?" My dad asks

I look and Tobias and he smiles "Well, mom, dad. I'm.. I'm pregnant"

My mom smiles largely and runs around the table to give me a hug. Dad clears his throat.

"Four is it?" Tobias nods. "Follow me" he stands and walks to the family room. What was that about?

"I am so happy for you Tris" my mom smiles.

I smile "Thanks. I just, I don't know if I'm ready. I'm only 17"

She starts to laugh. "Well first no one is ever ready to be a mom. And second. Your Abnegation roots run really deep don't they?" She questions smiling.

I laugh. "How far along are you?"

"About 3 weeks" I respond.

"So. Tobias?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows.

I blush "Yeaaa"

She smiles. But it fades "I just want to know. Were those reports true?"

I sigh "Yea. They are. I've seen the scars myself, and I even experienced 'It' in his fear landscape. And out of the four it's the last one. Which means-"

"It's his worst fear, because it lives in the deepest part of his mind" she finishes for me.

"Sometimes I forget you were Dauntless" I smirk.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" She smiles.

I shrug. She pulls her arm out of her Abnegation dress and and shows me her arm.

It's a tattoo of a rose. The thorns wrap around her wrist and cover her entire arm and in her shoulder in the rose. Everything is shadowed. And it's simple and black yet so intricate. It's beautiful.

"It's beautiful" I say in awe.

She smiles and quickly puts her arm back in the sleeve. "I had my best friend Bud do it. He's a year older than me so he went through initiation first and he wanted me to be his first customer"

"I had Bud do my dauntless tattoo" I turn so she can see it in my shoulder. She smiles. I look at my phone and see its 8am. It's an hour train ride back to the compound.

"Ugh. We need to leave. We have to get back to training. It starts at 10"

She pouts. I laugh lightly

"Let's go get them" she gestures towards the Family room

The second I walk out I see my father's fist connect with Tobias's jaw.

"DAD!" I scream in anger.

"How dare you date this piece of shit. Don't you know who he is?!" He screams. I've never heard him swear before

"Yes I do! And I love every bit of him. Flaws or not. I don't give a shit what happened when he was a kid. If anything it made him stronger. He's a better man than you will ever be! So don't you tell me he's a piece of shit. If anything the piece of shit is you!" I say with my voice getting louder by the second.

He looks shock. So does my mom but she has an almost invisible smile on her face.

"Get out of my house. You are never aloud to come here again." He says above a whisper.

"Andrew isn't that a bit extreme" mom questions politely. Andrew smacks my mom across the face.

"Don't question me-" I punch him in the face. I can barely process anything, all I see is red.

"Don't you ever touch my mother! Ever!" I scream in his face.

Mom puts a hand in my shoulder and I almost instantly relax. But it doesn't change how angry I am.

She gives me a small smile and walks out of the room. The most selfless woman ever.

"Get out" Andrew says. Not even guilty he just hit my mother.

"You don't have to tell me twice" I grab Tobias's arm and pull him outside.

Andrew says something and Tobias responds but I don't hear it because I can't think other than how angry and disgusted I am with my father.

We start to walk away and I hear him.

"Oh my, Beatrice are you pregnant?"

Shit.

"What the hell do you want Marcus?" I snap

"Beatrice there is no need to get upset, I simply asked a question" he says

"She is pregnant, with my child" Tobias says walking up behind me and putting his arm and my waist and his hand resting on my stomach.

"Tobias?" He says with wide eyes.

"That's right" I say with a smirk.

He looks around then he walks closer to us. And Tobias pulls me tighter to his body.

"You son of a bitch, you got this whore pregnant?" He almost screams. His once blue eyes now black pits.

"She's not a whore. And yes I did" he says almost proudly.

He's about to hit a paralyzed Tobias in the face, but I stop him by punching him in the stomach. He groans and doubles over.

But quickly composes himself when an Abnegation couple walks out of their house.

"Well. I'm very happy for you" he says politely. This man is freaking crazy.

I scoff. "What I was just being kind" he says

"Kind my ass." I say pulling Tobias away and towards the direction of the tracks.

Before we can fully walk away Marcus grabs my arm.

"I can't wait to meet my grandchild" he says with an evil glint in his eyes.

I want to throw up and the thought of him touching our child.

Tobias tenses. He lets go of me and walks up and punches Marcus in the face. When he falls Tobias yanks him up my his collar "You will never touch my child." He says quietly.

Quiet with Tobias is deadly.

He throws Marcus back on the ground, then grabs my hand and we run.

We jump on the train. Once we are in, we sigh. We sit in the edge with our legs hanging out. Probably not safe but hey, we are Dauntless.

We don't say anything. We just enjoy the silence and watch Erudite go by.

"Do you want to tell Caleb?" Tobias asks breaking the silence.

"No. I've had enough bullshit for one day" I say through a sigh

He laughs and puts his arms around me with his hand on my stomach. I love how he is so protective.

We see the roof coming so we stand and get ready to jump.

We hold hands and run off the train. We both roll in the gravel, but we've gotten used to it. We stand up and go to the ledge.

His breathing starts to get shallow. So I put my hands around his neck and pull him down for a kiss he puts his arms around me waist and I lean and we both fall.

We only break apart from the kiss when we land in the net.

"You tricked me" he says

"Yea, but it worked didn't it?" I smirk

He shakes his head and rolls of the net. He grabs my hand and helps me off.

He smiles from the memory of when we first did this. He leans down and kisses me.

I totally picked the right faction

* * *

><p>Tobias pov:<p>

We walk to the training room. It's now 9:45 so we have about fifteen minutes before training starts.

Once we enter I go over to the storage closet and pull out all of the punching bags.

I set them up, refusing to let Tris help and ignoring her complaints.

When I'm done I grab the board and join Tris on the table. I sit down next to her with my legs hanging off the edge while hers are tucked underneath her.

"So. Who do you think should fight who tomorrow?" I ask.

"Well, I'm thinking first fight should be Damien and Adam. Because they both have equal strength and about the same height. I think that would be a fair fight." Tris suggests

I nod and write them down.

"Okay so I'm thinking, Grey and Ezra, because yea they both are strong but Grey is smart. He would be able to think it out. Like he picked up the guns and knifed like that. So I think it will kind of be like Will is fighting"I say with a little smirk.

"Yea. Probably. That sounds good" I write then down " Now I want Cass and Bri to fight. Because Cass being the 'Stiff' not only needs to prove herself so she won't get picked on. But she needs to put that bitch in her place" she says smiling.

I smile and put their names on the board.

I hear the door open so I put the board down and hop off the table, Tris does the same.

Kat and Ezra walk in first. They kind of remind me of Edward and Myra. I'm still not sure of how things will work out for them. They need to step up a little more.

The rest file in and Tris starts talking.

"Okay initiates!" Tris shouts "Today we will be practicing various basic punches that Four will demonstrate and-" She's cut off

"Why aren't you showing us the moves?" Bri asks. "Oh that's right. You're probably not even strong enough to make the bag move right?" Oh Bri that was not a good idea.

Tris smiles. Oh no. "Hey, Four. Do me a favor." Crap! "Go get me Zeke, Uriah, Will and Luke" And there is her great idea. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Tris, your pregnant. Are you sure this is a good idea?" I whisper.

"Just tell them no kicks to the stomach" she whispers and smiles. I sigh. There's no way I'm winning.

I walk out the door and go to the control room.

"Will, can you come with me" I ask. He looks at me with confusion but comes anyway.

We head to the Bar to get Luke.

"So, what is going on?" Will asks

"Well, one of our amazing transfers thought it would be a good idea to say Tris isn't capable of hitting a punching bag and making it move. So Tris now wants to prove her strength by beating up You, Zeke, Uri, and Luke" I explain.

"W-Well I understand Uri but why me?" He complains. I laugh.

"And Four, she's pregnant." He states.

"Yea I know. And there was no way I was winning that argument. So just no punches to the stomach"I say. He sighs but nods.

We walk in and go up to the Bar and see Luke behind the counter.

"Hey man. Uh, can you come with us?" I ask

"Uh sure?" He says and follows.

I explain to him what's happening.

"Seriously? Tris? I don't want to die!" He whines.

"Hey you get to watch Uri and Zeke get beat up" I say

"Yea that makes it better" he smiles.

We walk into the second training room where the Dauntless born are.

They are currently punching the crap out of the bags.

"Dauntless Born!" I shout. They all stop and look at me.

"Follow me" I say.

Every one files out and we walk next door to the training room where Tris is.

"Dauntless born sit with the Transfers" I say and they do so.

"Will, tell Zeke and Uri what's happening" I say. He nods

I walk over to Tris and she is wrapping her knuckles. I'm about to say something when I hear a shriek.

I turn "With Six are you kidding me!?" Uriah screams.

Tris smirks.

"Okay. Boys in the ring" Tris says.

Zeke walks in but Will and Luke are currently dragging a screaming Uriah on to the mat.

"No No no no no no no no! She's going to hurt me! Please no. I can't bruise my face! It's to perfect! NO!" He screams but Luke who is almost two times his side lifts him up and throws him in the ring. All the initiates laugh.

"Great way to get our initiates to respect us Moron" Zeke says.

Uriah moans and stands up.

"Okay, uhh, Madison, can you keep score?" Tris asks a dauntless born

She nods.

"Alright. Ready, and go" I say

"Alright pansycakes let's do this" Uriah says

Zeke is the first one in the ring.

They circle around each other for a moment then Zeke makes the first move throwing a right hook. Which Tris easily dodges and punches his stomach. While he's bent over in pain Tris takes his arm back and knees him where the sun don't shine then swipes his legs out from under him. He taps the ground saying he's done. Then Will comes up behind her and puts an arm around her neck. She elbows him in the stomach and steps on his right foot. Then grabs his left arm and flips him over her back. And he lands on top or Zeke. And they both groan in plain.

Uriah comes running towards her attempting a superman punch right off the bat. While he's in mid air, Tris steps to the side and he lands flat on his face. She kicks his side once, but not hard enough to break a rib. Then he rolls over on his back and Tris pins him to the ground. But before she can get a hold he flips her over. He tries to elbow his face but she blocks it with he fore arms over her face. She lifts her leg and kicks him in the crotch. He rolls over and taps. Damn the Pedrads have it bad today.

Luke walks in front of her and automatically punches her in the face but she jerks her head out of the way and it fist grazed her ear, throwing Tris off balance. She lands on her back and he pins her to the ground. Tris struggles but throws him off of her. He comes towards her but she runs and takes him down by wrapping her arms around his torso,making him fall to the ground, hard. He talks the ground quickly.

Everyone is panting clutching some part of their body in pain. Tris stands there taking the tape off of her hands. And taking deep breaths.

"Oh and by the way. Luke dauntless born, 4th place in his initiation. Zeke and Uriah, Dauntless born Zeke 3rd place and Uriah 2nd. Will Erudite, 5th place. Me" she looks at me I shrug "Abnegation 1st place" she finishes. All the initiates gape at her. I smirk proudly and the guys walk away in shame.

The dauntless born cheer and leave. The transfers stand there motionless. "Any other smartass remarks you want to make?" She questions. No body dares to say anything "Good. Four, show them the moves" she says walking towards the bathroom.

Holy crap.

* * *

><p>Tris Pov<p>

I walk into the bathroom and release the contents of my stomach. I hope that's not a bad sign. I,rinse my mouth and walk back out.

I see Cass struggling a little.

"Your weak" I say

"Thanks for stating the obvious" she says

I smirk "hold tension in the stomach and use your elbows and knees. You and me are both small. So we have speed as an advantage. Speed is better than strength. You move fast, confuse them punch them in the throat first and move around them. Never let them get to close" I say

She nods and smiles gratefully.

"Thanks Beatrice" she whispers.

"I figured you would know who I was" I say smiling

"Cassandra Monroe" she responds

"You were my neighbor?" I ask

She nods "I thought you looked familiar" I smile.

"Alright get back to training. Remember what I said" and I walk away.

I stand next to Tobias. "That was pretty hot you know that right?" He asks smirking.

I shove him playfully and he laughs a little. Then we go back to watching the initiates train.

I let my mind wander, and i start to wonder what it will be like to train my son or daughter.

In 9 months I'm going to be a mother. Tobias will be a father. We're going to be parents.

Holy shit were going to be parents

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you like it? Marcus drama.**

**Btw remember the dream Tobias had in the last chapter. That will show up later. **

**So I hope you enjoyed the drama and isn't tris badass? Will probably have Truth or Dare either in the next chapter or the one after that. So please send those in!**

**Probably an update tomorrow. We'll have to see:)**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo initiates. Ready for an awesome (I hope) chapter?... *Akward silence.. cue the crickets*. Good me too!**

**Here's the names so far. **

**Phoenix- 18**

**Alexis- 9**

**Natalie- 11**

**Boys:**

**Jason- 9**

**Carter- 5**

**Zane- 11**

**Gender:**

**Girl: 22**

**Boy: 8**

**Twins: 12 ( Boys: 2. Girls: 3 Boy+Girl: 8)**

**Please keep voting cause I'm still nod sure what I'm going to do yet.**

**I loved everyone's dares and truths. I will absolutely use them :) **

**I love love love reading your reviews so keep 'em coming ;)**

**Disclaimer: What would make you think I own this? I'm not even half as good as VR. So please.**

* * *

><p>Damien's pov. (Didn't see that coming)<p>

I wake up to Cass lightly shaking me.

"Hey, we have to get ready for training" she says sweetly.

I nod and give her a small smile.

I'm a really closed off person. Except when I'm around Tobias and on occasion Cass.

I don't really want anyone to find out what and who I am.

From what my Father did to me, how my mother lied to me. How my test result confused me. Now the fact that at any moment I could become factionless. Not to mention my feelings for Cass.

At the ceremony my name was called before hers. Damien Eaton. Why my mother kept that last name I'm still unsure of. Every time I asked her why we all had different last names she would never answer me.

I sat with the Dauntless and I heard a name being called; Cassandra Monroe. It was so beautiful. I saw a petite grey figure walk up to the stage. She without hesitation took the knife and cut her hand without flinching. She thrusts her hand over the coals and has a very small smile on her face when she hears the sizzle.

She walks over towards me and sits next to me. My heart began to pound. She had fire in her eyes, yet pain. May be leaving her parents? Then when she was the first to jump I knew she was brave, I knew she was different, I knew.. that she was the one.

I didn't even realize my feet had led me to the training room.

I look at my watch and see its 7:45. It doesn't start for another 15 minutes. But I'm not hungry so I don't care. I walk in and see Tris and Tobias sitting on the table talking like they were yesterday.

"Hey Dame" Tris says

"Dame?" I question

She shrugs "short for Damien. I don't know"

"Eh. It's alright" I say

"Why you here so early anyway?" Tobias asks

"maybe I just wanted to spend time with my brother. But he's being an ass right now so I will come back later" I say walking out.

"Come on. Get in here" Tris calls.

"Not until he apologizes" I cross my arms like a little kid.

He walks over to me and puts one hand on my shoulder and the other in his heart "I'm sorry"

"Eh, the performance was sloppy. But whatever fine." I say. He smiles

"So what's up?" I ask walking and sitting in the stairs that lead up to the fighting ring.

"Not much. Still trying to figure out how we will be parents" Tris says

"You shouldn't worry. I mean he turned out fine" I say pointing to Tobias.

"Are you kidding?" Tris snorts

"Hey!" He yells.

Tris lies back on the table she's sitting on and looks at the ceiling. "So when you going to grow balls and ask out Cass?" She says randomly.

"Huh, well, I mean Uh. I'm not. I ahem. It's n-not like t-that" I stutter. Smooth Damien, real smooth.

They both laugh at me. "Okay. Well, we will help you tonight" Tobias says

"What do you mean?" I ask nervously.

"Zeke wants to have an initiate Truth or Dare game" he states.

"Ugh seriously?!" Tris complains.

"It's not that bad" he says.

"It's Zeke" She states in a monotone.

"I've never heard a more true statement" he agrees.

"I don't wanna go!" She whines like a little kid.

"It'll be fun Tris" I say

"But then the initiates won't think I badass!" She complains cracking a smile.

We all laugh as the door opens.

I see Cass walk in. "Hey guys, is it okay if I come in?" She asks kindly

"Your Abnegation is showing" Tris smirks.

"Yea, I know. Kind of hard to let it go I guess" she says and sits down and the floor across from me with her knees up to her chest.

"It'll get easier" Tris says " I mean I used to be the quietest person here and yesterday I beat the shit out of four guys"

"It's 8:00. Should we make the others factionless?" Tobias says jokingly

"Just Bri and Adam" Cass mumbles. I smile

"they are so annoying" I groan.

"They been bothering you?" Tobias asks.

"Well, kind of." Cass starts. I know where she is going "I guess I've been getting more muscle since I got here, so Bri has been saying I'm getting fatter and she's linking it to the reason why Damien hangs out with me so much is because he got me pregnant." She finishes

"Well that shows how stupid she is because you've known each other for 4 days. How can you be pregnant and be showing already? I mean I'm three weeks and barely even showing yet" Tris says.

"I guess. It's just annoying" Cass says.

"I know. Some people did that to me too. Always spreading rumours. It will blow over" Tria is reassures her. Cass nods and smiles

The door opens and the other transfers walk in 10 minutes late. Oh no.

Me and Cass stand and walk over to them while Tobias and Tris stand in front of us.

I feel some one tap my shoulder. I turn "Did you tell Four you were going to be a daddy?" Adam asks

"Yea I'm sure he would understand" Bri butts in.

I huff and cross my arms over ny chest paying attention to Four and Six.

"Well, since you were 10 minutes late, we are considering making all of you factionless, but we'll be nice and let you stay" Four says sternly.

I hear a of couple sighs of relief.

"Okay so we are doing punching bags again today" Tris says.

"Why again?" Adam asks. Damn they never shut their nouths

"Because they said so douche" I hear a voice say coming out of the corner... Eric.

"Find a bag!" Four shouts and walks away with Six and Eric behind him.

I find a bag, purposely even as much as I kills me, five down from Cass.

I start punching it rapidly. One punch for everything thing that's wrong in my life.

My 'father'. *Punch* My mother. *Punch* All the lies. *Punch* The aptitude test *Punch* My old faction *Punch* Adam and Bri *Punch* Not knowing Tobias *Punch* Turning into My Father *Punch*

I've lost track of it all. I block out everyone and everything. I just punch and punch. I feel my knuckles split and bleed but I don't care. The only thing that makes me stop is my bag breaking off the chain and flying across the room, with a big whole in it from my fist and sand is pouring out of it.

I fell an arm on my shoulder I turn its Tobias with a concerned look on his face. "You alright?" I nod.

"Okay, I'm going to go get some stuff to clean up your hands and some tape. Just cool down for a minute okay?" I nod again, and he walks away. Eric comes up and replaces the bag "Just saying, that was something I did not expect from you" he winks and leaves to go pick up the one broken on the floor

I sigh and look down at my bloody hands.

I shouldn't be here. I'm not safe here. I shouldn't have opened up to anyone. I shouldn't be close to anyone. I'm just going to hurt them, ruin them, they will forget about me right? Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right.

All I know is my hands hurt like hell.

* * *

><p>Tobias pov.<p>

"Find a bag!" I shout and walk away.

"So how are they this year?" Eric asks.

"Alright. A few are annoying. Some are really good. Some suck. And some are way to cocky" Tris says.

"That sounds like every year" Eric smiles.

I look over at Damien and his bag is swinging like crazy. Even from almost 20 ft away I can see the blood pouring from his hands.

Tris follows my gaze. "What's up with him?" She asks quietly. "I don't know. Let me check on him"

I walk over to him, I'm just about to stop him when his bag flies across the room. Wow, I didn't know he had that strength.

I put a hand on his shoulder, he turns and looks at me. "You alright?" He nods.

"Okay, I'm going to go get some stuff to clean up your hands and some tape. Just cool down for a minute okay?" He nods again.

I turn to go to the supply closet and get tape, gauze and alcohol to clean his hands.

I see Eric putting up a new bag for Damien.

I enter the closet, grab the necessary items and walk back out.

Damien is standing there breathing deeply with his head leaning on his new bag.

"Damien!" I shout.

He looks up at me and walks over.

I set the things on the table next to where Tris is sitting.

I take the alcohol and pour a little onto the gauze and grab one of his hands.

"Okay, this is going to sting like crap" I warn. He nods.

I starts to dab it onto the skin and he hisses through his teeth in pain. Once they are clean and the blood is gone. I wrap them in tape to protect them from splitting again. He is about to turn and walk away but I grab his elbow to stop him.

"Hey, what's the matter. You were not like this this morning." I say

He shrugs and looks down "I guess I was just getting all my anger out. I didn't know I had that built up in me" he says shamefully.

"Damien" I start " We don't believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence. But. We _do Believe_ in acknowledging fear, and the extent to which it rules us" I recite the Manifesto.

He looks at me and nods. "Thanks Four"

"You know you can tell us anything right? I've had my fair share of unhappy childhood memories" I say

" And Damien, We don't judge people here. We don't dweal in the past, we focus on the future, and trying our best and making it the best to get there." Tris says.

He nods and sighs "O-okay. I will tell you just not now"

I nod in understanding. "Alright, get back to training" I say.

"Okay. Thanks guys" he says walking away.

Eric walks back over and stands next to us "Well,that was weird"

"Yea" Tris says quietly.

* * *

><p>(TIME SKIP) CASS POV:<p>

Me and Damien are walking around the compound trying to get away from the rumours.

We pass the chasm and I see a weird trial over the railing

"Hey, come with me" I say to Damien and he follows.

We walk down a rocky path. I don't even know if this is supposed to be here.

We walk a little further and I see a large rock. I look back a Damien and he shrugs so I jump a little and land on the rock. Damien follows. We sit down and the raging water sprays are feet whenever a wave hits the wall.

"So. What was up with you in training today. You seemed a little... not- yourself." I say unsurely.

He shrugs "I guess I just let my mind wander and I kind of thought back to my life in Erudite. And it wasn't the greatest memory so, I let it get the best of me. Sorry if I scared you" he says

I smile "you didn't. Actually I was kind of impressed. I was just worried about you"

He smiles back. "Thanks Cass. No one has ever really cared about me before"

"Well now you have Me, Four, Six. Their friends seemed to like you" I say

"Oh yeah. One of them.. Zeke. He's having a party tonight want to come with me?" He asks

"I would love to" I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there was that. It wasn't as exciting as I would like it to be. But I'm building up to T or D. Send those in btw. :)**

**Hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE. next chapter (I'm hoping) will be up tomorrow. And keep voting on the names and stuff please.**

**Thanks guys, I really appreciate it :)**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	9. Chapter 9: Candor or Dauntless?

**A/N: Hello guys! I want to say I'm really sorry about not updating, and I know you probably think I'm dead or want to kill me. Things are just really busy, then Saturday I pulled a muscle in my upper thigh and I have not been able to move it. It's extremely painful and nothing will help it. So I've kinda been laying in bed the past few days in extreme pain. Which really sucks. I mean this is horrible. I've never hurt it this bad, so I'm really nervous about it.**

**So the Baby names. **

**Phoenix- 25**

**Alexis- 10**

**Natalie- 12**

**Boys:**

**Jason- 12**

**Carter- 5**

**Zane- 13**

**Gender:**

**Girl: 45**

**Boy: 30**

**Twins: 13 ( Boys: 2. Girls: 4 Boy+Girl: 9) **

**So I think I've decided on Phoenix and Zane. I'm not going to tell you if they will have twins or not. So stay tuned. Lol.**

**I'll respond to a few reviews at the bottom**

**Disclaimer: Ay Dios Mio, I no propio esté libro. Está claro ¿no?... hacer mención de algo, se habla español**

_"Omg, I don't own this book. Need I say more?... did I mention I speak Spanish?" Lol._

Also if you guys haven't noticed I'm making Eric a nicer guy in this one because he's always such a jackass. So I want him to be a lot kinder and I guess overall a better person. So it will be a little weird at first but it will be nice :) Enjoy!

Oh! And Luke is an official member of the group just so you are aware.

* * *

><p>Tris Pov:<p>

We all sit in a circle in Zeke's apartment.

Us includes: Me, Tobias, the rest of the Gang, Cass, Damien, Grey, and.. Ugh Bri and Adam. Then Lauren and Eric. And all the dauntless born: Jennifer, Zack, Brandon, Amber ,along with Madison and Chase

"Alright, so right now you initiates are kind of half in and half out of dauntless. So to make you feel apart of our, I guess "twisted traditions" you will be joining us for Candor or Dauntless" Zeke says.

"Now does everyone know how to play?" Uriah asks

Cass shyly raises her hand "Uh could you explain it?"

He nods and starts telling her the rules and such. She nods in understanding when he's done.

"So! Let's begin. Four. My main man. C or D?" Zeke asks

"Dauntless" he says without hesitation.

"Ok. Do you know that game Angry birds?" Zeke asks. Tobias nods.

"Okay. I dare you to play that, but with eggs on Peter's door" Zeke explains with a sly grin on his face

"Oh hell yeah" Tobias agrees.

Me, Tobias, Zeke and Chris are walking towards his apartment.

I hand the eggs to Tobias and he opens the box. He angles his are in a certain way that it flies in the air softly but crashes against his door, while Zeke is whistling for sound effects.

At least 5 more eggs are thrown until the door opens. Which was perfect timing considering Tobias just threw an egg. It hits Peter square in the face.

We all look at each other in shock. Then within a microsecond the four of us are running down the hall way with Peter chasing us.

We get to the apartment and we all stumble in, but Peter is right behind us

Zeke stands at the threshold with his hand on the door. Peter is about to throw a punch at Zeke's face but he closes the door just in time for Peter's fist to collide with it.

"OOOWWW OWIE OWIE OHHHH OW!" Peter screams like a child from the other side of the door.

"I hate you Pedrad!" He screams

"We love you too!" Uriah shouts back.

We all snicker as Zeke locks the door. Smart man.

"Alright. Um Uriah. Candor or-"

"DAUNTLESS!" Uri screams in response

"Go down to the Pit and start screaming in pain while clutching your chest. Then Will, you go with him and scream 'oh my God I think he's having a heart attack' and see if anyone comes to help you. If they do you shove cake in their faces" Tobias finishes

"Challenge accepted" Uri says boldly. "Come on Will" he says even though half of us follow him.

He walks casually through the pit and stops suddenly in the middle breathing deeply,holding his chest.

Then he starts screaming in agony and pain. It actually sounds pretty real.

"Holy shit I think that guys having a heart attack!" Will screams while pointing to Uriah.

People look at Uri who is kneeling on the ground screaming. Then they shrug and walk away.

After about two minutes of people acting completely oblivious to his 'heart attack' he finally gives up. Walking back over to us shoulders down in defeat.

"I guess no one really cared" he says pitifully.

We laugh at him and bring him back to the apartment.

"Madison C or D" Uriah asks the young Dauntless Born.

"D"

"Go to the pit and try to sell a box of tampons" Uriah challenges

Everyone chuckles, when her cheeks burn red. She nods lightly and he tosses her a box. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. He shrugs.

She walks to the pit with me and Uriah in tow.

She stands on a large rock and starts to scream.

"HEELLLOOOO LADIES! I've got one of the top of the line women products that we sell here in Dauntless. So who wants em? A great box of Tampons. Only $5! I repeat $5!" She shouts.

Then a 5 dollar bill is thrown at her and the box is taken by Tori. I look at her wide eyed.

"I didn't go shopping!" She defends herself.

Madison stands there is shock. Face flushed, cheeks red. Then she starts snickering to herself.

Once we are back in the room Uri tells them what happened. Chris is the first to break.

"So. Tris?"

"Eh, Candor"

"Pansycakes" Uriah says between coughs. I throw a pillow at him, the catches hit and smirks.

"So. Um. Where and who was your first kiss?"

"Four, and in the Chasm" I say.

"Did you say _in _the Chasm?" Amber asks with wide eyes.

I nod.

"How did you not die?" Madison asks.

"We have our ways. There's a secret cave down there that no one knows how to get to." Tobias says

"No so secret anymore" Cass mumbles blushing

"Huh?" I say stupidly

"Uh, we kind of found it" she says quietly.

"Well, we never really claimed it. So feel free to use it for your first kiss" Tobias says nudging Damien.

He sends him death glares.

"Speaking of which. Damien. D or C?"

"Dare I guess" he says

I smile largely."Seven minutes in heaven with Cass"

He blushes deeply. And Cass, I didn't even know anyone could turn that color.

Damien clears his throat and stands holding his hand out to Cass. She takes it and gives him a shy smile.

They stand and walk towards the closet.

Once the door is closed Tobias sets his watch "You time starts now!" He shouts.

**DAMIEN'S POV:**

"Seven minutes in heaven with Cass"

I stop breathing. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

I want to tackle Tris in a hug and thank her but at the same time I want to die from embarrassment. I don't know if Cass feels the same way.

I mean yea, she's from Abnegation and doesn't show affection a lot, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't show any at all. And so far she hasn't given me any signs she likes me back. Also I already told myself I won't get close to anyone.

But is Cass worth it? Who am I kidding. Hell yes she's worth it.

I clear my throat. Well, here goes nothing. I stand up and reach a hand out to Cass, she takes it and gives me a soft smile. Well that's a good sign right?

Once we are in the closet I take a deep breath trying to control myself.

I hear Tobias yell that our time has started.

"So. Um. W-we don't have to do this. I mean if you don't want to" I say quietly.

She smiles shyly, then nods.

I feel my chest deflate. I guess she didn't want this.

She looks down and takes a deep breath. Is she that uncomfortable in here?

She sighs then grabs my face and pulls me down until our lips are millimeters apart. She's smiles and crashes her lips against mine.

I've never felt something so amazing.

I realize that I'm still in shock and not doing anything. She pulls back, suddenly very interested with her hands. With a look on her face like she did something wrong.

Oh you idiot! Why didn't you kiss back?!

She sighs with her eyes closed. I hook a finger under her chin and pull her face up as I tilt my head down.

I connect out lips softly. I deepen the kiss by putting one hand on her cheek and the other hooked around her waist pulling her close to me.

She sighs happily which makes me smile into the kiss.

She wraps her hands around my neck as they slowly work their way into my short brown hair.

I move the hand that was once on her cheek into her hair and hold her back of her head.

She gets very brave and wraps her legs around my waist and I lift her up and softly push her against the wall for support.

My tongue runs lightly across her lip so I don't scare it. She smirks and allows me an entrance.

As we explore each others mouths she softly moans, then her body tenses. I can tell that was not suppose to come out.

I smirk, then softly bite her lip and she immediately relaxes.

I almost feel light headed,I can't tell if it's from happiness, passion, or the lack of air. So I slightly pull back and rest my forehead against hers. Both of us breathing deeply.

Before either of us can say anything the door opens and I don't even turn to see who is at the door.

I set Cass down and turn to see Zeke Uriah and Tobias smiling proudly at us. Tobias winks and I smirk while Cass blushes.

She runs a hand through her beautiful fire red hair. Her dark blue eyes sparkling.

She takes my hand and tangles her fingers with mine.

We sit down and Cass has a small smile on her face while looking at the ground.

"Christina" I ask

"Dare"

"Okay. Once someone, who is not a player, comes through the door you have to give them a bear hug and refuse to let go for a whole minute" I say

She smiles "Okay. Chase. Run through the Pit screaming 'I've lost ny voice please help me find it'"

"Alright" he stands and walks out. A few people follow him.

So me and Cass are left with Eric, Lauren, LYnn, Luke, Will, Grey, and Bri and Adam.

"So. You a couple now?" Eric asks

"I don't know. Cass you want to be my girlfriend?" I ask looking at her.

She blushes and nods "Yea"

I smile and kiss her red cheek "your cute when you blush" I whisper in her ear. The comment makes her blush even more.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet. Now the daddy of your child will be your boyfriend" Bri says

"Yeah, it's will be nice when the kid asks how you met and you say in a game of seven minutes in heaven" Adam smirks.

I groan and flip them off.

"Okay, what is happening here?" Will asks.

"Adam and Bri are being dicks" I say bluntly.

"Well, we already new that. Why the hell would you say Cass is pregnant?" Eric asks.

"Because it's clear they were totally hooking up once they got here?" Bri says in her stupid naisily voice.

"And how is that possible in an open dormitory?" Lauren asks.

"It could be" Grey speaks up

"Who's side are you on?" Cass asks.

He shrugs. I roll my eyes.

"Okay. Whatever this is so stupid and childish. I'm not pregnant." Cass states.

Bri huffs

"Seriously? Like this is pathetic. That's the best rumour you could come up with? I mean that's sad" Lynn says.

Bri rolls her eyes and stands to walk out Adam and Grey in tow. So I guess Grey is now their little minion?

We all share looks of "what the hell?"

"At least their gone" Luke says with a smirk.

I nod, when then door opens and everyone is laughing and Chase is holding his cheek

"What happened?" I ask

"Well, let's just say that's Chase's dad was not very happy" Marlene says giggling

"Damn I always miss the action" Lynn mutters under her breath.

Once everyone sits Tris speaks up. "Where did the others go?"

"Well, Bri and Adam started their childish shit and left then Grey followed" Cass responds. I look at her with wide eyes. I haven't heard her swear before.

"It's not even a good rumour! 4 days. Okay 4 freaking days they've known each other. It's not possible to be pregnant" Will says. Classic Erudite

"Hmm. I really thought Grey would be different. I really hope this doesn't turn into a Peter, Drew and Molly thing" Tris says

"Who's Molly and Drew?" I ask. I already know who Peter is from Tobias's dare earlier.

"Two Candor assholes that were Peter's minions. Drew is with the factionless now. And Molly,she's Peter's girlfriend but I haven't seen her much." Chris says

"Okay let's move on" Lauren says"

"Alright. Tris. C or D" Chase asks

"D"

"Okay. Put on a blindfold and spin in the circle until I say stop then whoever you end pointing at you have to slow dance with them and see if you can tell who they are by touch"

"Hmm. Alright" Tris agrees

**TRIS POV:**

Zeke hands me a blindfold and Tobias ties it on and I stand In the middle.

"Okay start turning" Chase says

I spin three times "Stop"Chase says

I hear movement so the person stands

They grab my hand, and I can tell its a guy, then leads me out of the circle off to the side a little

He takes my hand and puts it on his shoulder. He's tall so that rules out a few people.

He rests his hands on my hips and gently squeezes them... Tobias.

I go in my toes and plant a kiss on his soft lips.. I'm about to take off the blindfold but he stops me.

"Wait" he says

A second later I hear a few gasps.

"Okay. You can take it off now" he says gently

I untie it with my head looking down once it's off I'm about to look up, or I would've if he wasn't already looking up at me.

My eyes starts to fill with water and I put a hand over my mouth.

He sits in one knee with a small velvet box in his hands.

"Tris. I love you with all my heart. I knew when you literally fell into my life you were the one. At that time I didn't know what I was doing. I was lost, never thought it was possible to love, I even had thoughts about leaving. But you changed all of that. Now, I do what I'm doing, I know where I'm going, I know how to love, and I'm never going anywhere unless it's with you. I want nothing more than to be with you and raise a family with you. And screw it if we are young, I just want to marry you"

I feel the tears pouring down my cheeks. I smile, my eyes continuing to confuse my for a waterfall.

"Damn pregnancy hormones" I sniffle. He smiles "Yes Four. Yes!" I say smiling. He grins even larger and stands, quickly slips the ring on my finger and connects his lips with mine.

We break apart ads our friends start cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Damn it! Will you shut up!" Bud yells over us, walking in the door.

I see Damien nod at Christina and she runs towards Bud. She wraps him in a huge hug, refusing to let go.

"What the hell is happening?" He asks

Chris shrugs. "Well. Get off of me" Bud says

She shakes her head "Nope" popping the 'p'

"Chris. I'm telling you now. Let. Go" he says in a low voice. But we all know he's to nice to do anything

"Come on your loving this." Chris says.

He huffs I hear a beep and Chris jjump off of Bud.

He looks at us weirdly.

"What's happening her and why is Tris crying?" He asks

"Candor or Dauntless" Zeke screams.

I lift my left hand. His jaw drops and he smiles

He comes over and hugs me and Tobias. "Congrats guys. That's awesome"

We smile. "I got to go. Tori is waiting to know what was happening over here. And you know these walls aren't sound proof. You do know that Zeke right?" Bud smirks

Zeke blushes and puts all tomatoes to shame. We all chuckle at him and Shauna is biting is her lip blushing.

After he leaves Tobias speaks up "Hey, I think we are going to head home. It's late. Initiates, I would go to sleep if I were you. Fights are tomorrow" he says in his instructor voice. Everyone nods and we leave.

We walk home in silence holding each others hand while his finger plays with my ring. I smile.

He lets go of my hhand to unlock the door. We turn the lights on and I shriek.

Tobias quickly turns around and stops dead in his tracks. The figure on our couch turns around. It's kind of dark so I can't see its face.

"Hello Four. Who is this?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFFFYYYY :D OMG FOURTRIS IS ENGAGED! DAMIEN AND CASS ARE DATING!*Fangirl squeal* ****Again I am SO SO SO SO SORRY for making you all wait. I will not do that anymore. I was so pissed because I couldn't write. I really hope you didn't give up on me.**

**I know I didn't use everyone's dares but I will have another chapter of C OR D sometime soon. So I wanted to use some and save some for later.**

**To answer some reviews:**

**Tammygirl 1432: No I don't really watch anime. I love to draw it, but I never really watched it. I always loved the name Ezra, and to be honest i have no idea where Grey came from. But hey, it worked :)**

**Olivia Prior: Thank you so much for giving me so many dares and truths. It's really means a lot. **

**Trisaba Daph Ride 464: OMG SHIP NAMES! I didn't even think of that. I like DASS cause it's simple but CAMION is cool too. Which one do you like better. Then I will add it to the story**

**Thank you four reading ;) I hope you liked it. I WILL update tomorrow. Probably later in the day.**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: GAHHHH! Im SO sorry. Again! Lo siento mucho!**

**Anyway. I don't really have time to do the votes or respond to reviews right now. Because I'm kind of rush writing this. Just a warning, this chapter will probably suck. **

**Just letting you know. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: you should know by now**

TRIS POV:

"Hello Four. Who is this?" The mystery voice asks.

He slowly walks towards into the light.

I hear Tobias release a breath. But I still don't know who he is.

"What are you doing here?" Four asks

"I needed to tell you something" he explains. Tobias nods for him to continue.

"Well. I heard you were close to Beatrice or Tris Prior. I need to speak with you and her" he explains.

Tobias points to me. "Oh.. Oh. Your Tris?"

"Yeaa... if you don't mind me asking who the hell are you?"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Amar. Four's initiate trainer" he sticks out his hand. Oh so this is Amar.

I give him a firm handshake. "Tris Prior, Four's fiancee" I say with a smile. Tobias has a shit eating grin on his face.

I feel Amar's hand go limp in mine.

"What?" I asK

"Four. F-Four, you have a F-f-fiancee?" He stutters. Tobias nods.

I nudge Tobias. "Told ya" he winks at me.

"Anyway. So what did you need to tell us?" Tobias asks

"Right um. Come sit down" Amar says and walks to the couch.

I turn on the little lights around our living room. Now we can finally see.

Tobias and I take the love seat while Amar sits across from us in the middle of the couch

"Okay. Well. You both should know by now that, I'm Divergent" he whispers the last word. My back automatically sstraighten.

"Well, I got Dauntless and Erudite for my test. I faked ny death and went to Erudite to be safe. Now I'm telling people I did it for other reasons but that doesn't matter. Anyway, while in Erudite, I met your brother Tris, Caleb, we were in a lab one night talking, then a man from Abnegation came, who I later found out is your Father. I over heard things from him and Jeanine, now I can't be for certain and I don't know exactly, but something is going to happen to your parents. And I don't know what or when. I don't know how bad either. But something will happen" I gasp.

Tobias grabs my hand. "You have no way of being able to prove anything?"

"I'm sorry, Tobias but no. I don't" he says shaking his head sadly.

"You know, I was best friends with Natalie growing up here" he says. I lift my eyes to his. "Really?" I ask

"Oh yea. We did everything together. Me, her, Tori, Bud, Hana, and Michael (not sure was Zeke and Uri' s dad's name is. So yea.) We were the group. The most known teenagers in Dauntless. Everything was great until your mother transferred. I knew exactly why she did but it still hurt. That's why we have been so careful with the Divergents. We knew one of her children were bound to be one. And Tori knew exactly who you were when you walked through the door. And Hana did Caleb's test so you guys were safe." Amar explains.

I gawk at him. I never knew my mom set everything up so we were safe. Wow.

"Was that all you needed to tell us?" Tobias asks.

He nods.

"Oh. One think before you leave. My initiate, Damien. He's my brother"

"What? But I thought you said your brother di-" amar starts

Tobias shakes his head.

"After Evelyn faked her death she went to Erudite and had him after she married another man. So.. Yea. Also another piece of information. Uh. Well, um. Tris is.. pregnant" he finishes sheepishly.

Amar's eyes come out of his head.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He shouts. We shake our heads no.

He gives me and Four a big huge. "You have really grown Tobias. I'm proud of you." He says patting his shoulder.

I see something in Tobias's eye. I dont think I've ever seen it before. He smiles. I real genuine smile.

"Thanks Amar" he says quietly.

I smile. I love Amar, he acts like a silly big brother. A stupid friend that picks you back up when your down. The fun uncle that lets you get away with anything, then the loving father figure, that's there to tell you you've done good, tell you when your wrong, give you advise, and guide and help you. Everything Tobias has been lacking in his life, he finally has. I'm very thankful for Amar's return.

"I better get going. So goodnight you two." He pats Tobias on the back and kisses the side of my head. In a friendly loving way. It makes me smile.

"Hey Tobias, I'll be right in" I say pointing towards our bedroom. He nods and enters the bathroom with Amar about to walk out the door. I lead him into the hall way. Once I close the door I give Amar a big hug.

"Thank you Amar. For everything. You're everything Tobias never had, everything he needs. And with everything going on with Marcus, my parents, Damien. The baby. I think you being here, he's finally going to be.. Okay for once"

"Oh Tris." He pulls me in for a hug "He was 'okay' the second you fell from that net. And I know it. Even if I wasn't here,he would still be able to get through anything because you are by his side. You filled whatever ever void Evelyn left and then some. I can't even describe how much you've changed him for the better. It's all you" he says

I smile "Now go to bed. You have training in the morning" he says sternly but still smirk.

"Yes Sir" I salute him and he am I smiles and I walk inside locking the door. I crawl into bed, welcomed into Tobias's strong, comforting, warm embrace.

(PAGE BRAKEY)

TOBIAS POV:

_-dream-_

_I open my eyes and my visions all blurred. Everything is foggy, even my hearing. It almost feels like I'm drunk. I blink a few times until my vision clear then I'm greeted by the monster._

_I try to move but my hands are tied and my legs are bound together, I'm stuck to a chair. I try to squirm but white hot blinding pain shoots through me._

_"Oh, good. Your awake. I thought you would like to witness this" he sneers at me_

_He moves slightly and I look past him on the floor in a bloody mess. Tris. And very pregnant Tris._

_Marcus walks over with his belt in hand. No...No. No. No. No._

_She looks half unconscious, but she puts an arm around her stomach,_

_The belt is about to come down but it stops mid air._

_"Mommy!" A little girl screeches._

_A little girl, around 5, with brown hair, grey blue eyes, full lips and a small nose runs up to Tris and covers whatever part of Tris's body she can with his small form._

_The belt comes down on both of them I try to scream but all that comes out is air._

_The little girl cries and screams and there is nothing I can do about it._

_"Tobias!" Tris screams weakly._

_"Help.." She whispers before she falls unconscious. The girl however continues to cry loudly._

_I want nothing more than to help her._

_She looks at me and sobs harder._

_"I've had enough of this little bitch" Marcus pulls out a gun_

_"NO!" I'm finally able to shout. But he ignores me._

_"Daddy!" The little girl shrieks as he cocks the bullet into place._

_I turn my head and squeeze my eyes shut. _

But the shot never comes.

"Tobias!" I hear is soft feminine voice shout

I force my eyes open and see Tris with worry written all over her face.

"Shh" she shushes me and wraps her arms around me."it's okay. It's okay" she says calmly.

I take a deep breath. "What time is it?"

"6:20" she responds. I sigh.

"Okay." I respond into the crook of her neck.

She shivers. I love that I still have this effect on her.

She leans into to kiss me. Hey soft lips dancing across mine. I smile and crash my lips onto hers.

She bites my bottom lip and I open four her. But the second she's about to kiss me deeper I turn my head and kiss her jaw. I lie her down on the bed and continue to kiss her neck purposefully so it will leave a mark.

I smirk knowing how angry she'll get.

Once I'm done I move my head and hover over her lips teasing her.

She groans, I laugh a little, I'm about to kiss her again, but there is a knock on the door

Ugh.

I roll off of Tris and walk towards the door in black sweat pants and a tight t-shirt. I open the door and see the last person I expected.

"Mrs Prior"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was sucky repeat, I know it sucked. I'm really sorry short cchapter I will most likely update tomorrow. J how you enjoyed it  
><strong>

PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! ily guy's!

Be Brave my little Pansycake

~M


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:** Hey guys. **

**I'm going to take some time and respond to the reviews for chapter 10 and 9:**

**Grace [10]: No it's not Jeanine. It's Natalie**

**Valkyrie Cain133[10]: "Mrs Prior?"... Lol**

**Lucy[10]: Lol thanks. Allegiant _AND_ TFIOS are you insane?! That's like emotional rape or something weird like that. You would be a crashing rollercoaster only going down. That's horrible! **

**Unfortunatelyshattered [10]: No prob. Thank you so much. Only Damien and Cass know Tris is preggers. Idk when I will have the others find out. Probably soon tho. I'm the same, I read stories at like 5am lol**

**Rabraham 7898 [10]: like for real, where have you been? Lol. Thank you so much. I will try to keep this going for as long as I can. Let me know when it gets boring lol.**

**I'mdivergent 2701: Thankies**

**SuicidalCupcake [10]: Natalie**

**Divergent. Lover-9903 [10]: Lol thanks. I know, I love cliffhanger too :)**

**insoltasum[10]: Thank youuu! Yes Amar will be permanent. I actually have something pretty awesome planned for him in this chapter :)**

**ellie 2297 [10]: Maybeee lol. She already found out in chapter 6-7. I would re-read those if you're confused.**

**Grace [9]: Ooooohhhhh the feeelllsss! Lol.**

**Lucy [9]: YAY FOURTRIS MARRIAGE WOOHOO! It's Amar... and that's kind of hilarious. Lol**

**Kal306[9]: Nooo please don't die!. And NO YOU STAY A PANSYCAKE! ;)**

**GRACETHEAWESOME [9]: Thank you so much. Although I'm a little confused, are you talking about chapter 9? Or the end of 'Why do you care?' And thanks I do feel a lot better. The muscle is almost healed.**

**I'mdivergent 2701[9]: Thanks. Lol. There may be a boy in the future ;)**

**Trisaba Daph Ride 464[9]: Good because I was leaning towards Dass too. Lol**

******LISTEN UP YOU FREAKING PANSYCAKES!******

**Sorry. Needed to get your attention. **

**Anyway PLEASE re read chapters 6 and 7 before you read this chapter! You will probably be confused if you don't. Thank you. Also I thought is was easy to pick up on but the person in their apartment was Amar. The person at the door is Natalie.**

**IMPORTANT: the whole 'once out hit a certain age you get kicked out of dauntless' rule, does NOT exist in this story.**

**DIVERGENTS ARE _NOT_ A PROBLEM. THEY LIKE DIVERGENTS THOUGH STILL DANGEROUS, THEY ARE NOT A THREAT!**

****Okay pansycakes, now READ THE STORY AND REVIEW OR YOU WILL END UP WITH CAKE IN YOUR FACE!****

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own divergent, blah blah blah. It belongs to V.R. Blah blah.**

* * *

><p>Tobias's pov.<p>

"Mrs Prior?" I ask

"Good morning Tobias. Call me Natalie. I'm sorry if I woke you, but I need to speak with you and Tris" she says kindly

"I actually just woke up. Come in, make yourself at home. And I'll go get Tris" I open the door more so she can walk in. She smiles and walks in. She looks around and smiles.

I walk into our bedroom. She's in our bathroom looking in the mirror inspecting the hickey on her neck.

She looks at me and sends me a death glare. I smirk and wink at her.

I wrap my arms around her stomach and place both hands over her slightly swollen baby bump.

She looks at us in the mirror and smiles. I lean down and plant a kiss behind her ear. "Your mom's here" I whisper

"What?" She turns around eyes wide. I nod.

I let go of her and she runs into the living room.

Natalie is sitting in the couch flipping through one of the magazine's on our coffee table.

"Mom!" Tris squeals.

"Hey sweetie!" She responds standing up to embrace her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Tris asks.

Natalie looks between me and Tris. She sighs "Sit down. I have news for you two".

We sit like we did last night with Amar. But Natalie is in Amar' s place.

She takes a deep breath "Okay. A few months after you and Caleb transferred, your Father got very, very selfish. I tried to reason with him but every time I did he got overly angry with me. And on occasions, as you witnessed, slapped me. He was getting really close with Marcus and I knew from the start that that wasn't a good idea. But I didn't dare say anything. So yesterday I was out in the factionless sector and there was a young pregnant woman who just recently became factionless, so me and Susan's mother had helped her birth the baby considering there was no one else and her husband was still in his faction.

"So, once everything was done and we helped her feed the baby, me and Mrs Black returned home, rather late. Around 11:00pm. I walked in and the lights were on, which was odd considering Andrew would ideally just go to bed without me if I was late. Which I had told him to do in thepast. So once I opened the door, I saw your Father on the couch making out with Jeanine; who was his high school sweetheart. They jump away from each other and Andrew started blabbering excuses. So I went to my room grabbed my things then went out the door. Not without punching him in the face first" she finishes. Completely calm

Tris however was about to explode.

"He what?" Tris almost growled.

"Tris. Relax. I'm not hurt by it. Actually, I think it was for the better" Natalie explained.

"Did you even love him?" Tris asked while taking deep breaths.

Natalie looks down. "I thought I did" she sighs. "We did have an arranged marriage. I thought I had grown to love him. But being in Abnegation I never knew anything about him. I never knew if I could completely trust him. And now I know I can't. even though I never really loved him, I thank him everyday. Because he helped me create you and Caleb" she finishes with a smile.

Tris relaxes and smiles."So what are you going to do now? I mean you can't go back"

"Well. I don't want to go back either. One good think about having a husband in the government, is that you know all the laws. So I looked at them last night. When the husband commits Adultery on the wife. The wife has the choice to go back to her born faction or stay in the faction she currently lives in. And the husband, he can go back to his faction or stay put. Or become factionles. If they both were born into the faction they currently live in. They can become factionless or move to the other side if the compound." Natalie explains.

"So?" I question

"I'm coming back to Dauntless" Natalie states.

Tris's jaw drops "Are you serious?"

Natalie nods. "I already had a talk with Max. Considering we were friends when we were young, he's going to let me stay. I just need to refresh my skills with a knife, gun, have a spar, and then go through my fear landscape. Then Max will hold a private 'ceremony' in his office. It's pretty much just me cutting my hand and putting the blood on the coals that are in a small bowl on his desk" she explains again

Tris and I smile largely.

"He also already has an apartment for me." She says.

Tris stands and hugs her mom. "This is Amazing!" She sequels.

I smile at them. Then I look at the clock. Wow a whole hour has pasted.

"Hey Tris, we need to get to training. It's 7:40" I state

"Oh shit. Okay. Are you going to be okay in your own?" Tris asks Natalie.

She lifts an eyebrow.

"Nevermind" Tris says in a small voice. Then walks into the bedroom.

"So when do you start training?" I ask her

"Tomorrow. I was thinking after dinner. Just go in there and refresh my skills a little.. would you mind helping?" She asks

I smile and nod. She smiles back.

"Alright I'll head out. I'm going to go see Tori and Bud." She states standing up. I nod and stand. I lead her to the door and she gives me a hug.

"Don't think I didn't see the hickey" she pulls back and winks then walks out the door while my jaw is hanging open.

Well shit...

* * *

><p>NATALIE' S POV:<p>

I walk around the compound. I inhale the scent, I automatically feel, home.

I realize the storage stares I'm getting. I should probably get black clothes. Max had given me a points card. Like the moves he gives initiates. So I run into Dauntless Forever.

I grab a tight black razor back tank top, black skinny jeans. A pair of combat boots and some other things to complete my outfit.

I put them on and throw my grey robes in the trash. This feels really good. I give my card to a tall tan girl with short black hair. Her name tag says 'Christina'. She looks Tris's age. I wonder if their friends, but I'll ask later.

Now that my rose and thorns on my arm are exposed I feel even more at home. My feet naturally lead me to the tattoo parlour.

It's early so the only ones here are Tori and Bud. Perfect!

I open the door and their back are to me. I walk up quietly, they don't hear me because they are talking about tattoo designs.

"Excuse me. Do I know you?" I ask

They both turn around and freeze, with wide eyes.

"I would like a touch up in my tattoo" I say wiggling my shoulder. "It's faded over the years"

They are still frozen "Are you going to hug me or what?!" I shout snapping them out of their trance.

They both jump and tackle me to the ground. We laugh and exchange hugs.

"I'm not dreaming right? I mean this is for real?" Tori says looking at Bud.

"I sure as hell hope so" he says

"So did you two ever get married or did you still have a 'flirtation-ship?" I teese them

"Shut up. And yes we git married" Tori says.

I smile

"So. Why exactly are you here?" Bud asks.

"Well. Andrew cheated on me. And, yea I walked in on them and I felt like an ass. Then I talked to Max this morning and uh, now I'm here" I say bluntly.

"I'm sorry Nat" Tori says

"Eh, it's alright. It's better this way for me. Plus I've always wanted to come back. But you know why I had to leave" I say

They nod "you know it's not that big of a deal anymore. They aren't killing anyone for being Divergent" tori states.

"Yea something happened this past year and now everything is okay. I think Tris had something to do with it" Bud says

I nod and smile. "Hey, I'm ggoing to go see Hana. Do you know her apartment number?" I ask

"A12 on the other side of the chasm" Tori tells me. I nod.

Once I get there I knock on the door and it opens. There she stands,tall, brunette, dark drown eyes, tan skin not a wrinkle in her face. She literally hasn't aged.

"Nat?" She questions

"Hey Hana" I say with a smile.

"She pulls me into a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too!"

She pulls back. "Come in!" She says cheerfully

I walk in and we sit in the couch together.

"So how are ny nephews?" I ask

"Good. Crazy, as always. There's a picture of them right there." She says pointing to the coffee table

"They are so grown." I state Smiling.

"Yea. Zeke looks more and more like Michael everyday" she says

"I miss him" I say slowly

"I do too"she says softly "I just wish he was here to see his sons grow into the amazing men they are today. I mean sometimes I think they belong in an asylum. But when it comes down to it they are the most thoughtful, strong, brave boys I've ever known."

"I know Hana, I wish Tris could've known her uncle. Even though we never talked about it, she still would've liked to meet my brother. Or at least know him. I understand Zeke and Uriah are her best friends?" I ask

She nods "They are really close. Her and Uri went through initiation together. And then Zeke went through it with her boyfriend Four. They say their like their brother and sister. Which is ironic considering they are cousins" Hana laughs. I laugh along.

"When should we tell them their related?" She asks

"Candor or Dauntless?" I ask with a smirk. She gets a shit eating grin on her face.

"That would be great! I'll ask Zeke if he wants to get his friends and you and me will bring ours. We will show em how it's done"

I laugh. "Well, I'm going to walk around the compound a little See if there's anyone I remember. See if the game can be tonight" I say standing.

She nods and hugs me again "I'm so glad you're back" I smile "Me too"

"Alright have fun" she says pushing me out the door.

I almost fall out into the hallway as she closes the door. I shake my head and smile.

I aimlessly walk wherever my feet take me.

After, I guess almost 15minutes I hear crashing water. Oh the Chasm!

I continue walking until I get to the rails. But someone else is there too.

That long black pony tail looks really familiar...

"Amar?" I question warily. He whips his head around in my direction.

"Natalie?" He asks with wide eyes.

"Amar" I say breathlessly. I run up to him and jump in his arms. He spins me around like he did when we were kids.

I know we are flirting with death doing this at the Chasm,but I don't really care.

He sets me down and looks deep into my brown eyes.

He crashes his lips against mine.

Oh how I've missed this.

* * *

><p>TRISPOV:<p>

"Alright. First fight! Damien vs Adam." Tobias shouts.

Tobias subtly nods at Damien

They enter the ring. Adam is way to cocky.

"You alright there Nose?" Adam teases.

Damien doesn't let it get to him. He just punches his square in the face. I hear a crack and blood is pouring out of Adams nose.

"You alright Nose?" Damien retorts. I smile.

Adam recovers and runs toward him. Damien steps to the side and kicks Adam in the back sending him down to the ground.

He rolls over about to get up but Damien Is to quick and pushes him back on the ground. Damien continuously throws punches, Adam only blocking a few.

Adam is half unconscious, "About done?" Damien questions Like nothing is happening.

"Never" Adam chokes out

"Okay" Damien punches him in the temple and he's out.

Damien takes a deep breath and stands up from the mat, rubs his hands on his pants and slowly exits the ring.

"Ezra, take Adam to the infirmary" I shout. He nods and grabs Adam and puts his limp body over his shoulder and walks out as Tobias proudly circles Damien' s name.

"Next up! Cass vs Bri" I say with a smile

Cass looks nervous but smile slightly.

They get in the ring and Bri is a flimsy mess but Cass looks very sure of herself. I hope she remembers what i told her aabout speed and elbows and knees.

"Being!" I shout

Cass gets into position and smirks. But steps a little close but Cass stays put. What?

Bri keeps getting closer. "This is going to be way to easy. Sweet dreams stiff" Bri taunts as the throws a sloppy right hook.

Cass quickly ducks and as Bri almost falls over Cass moves behind her. Confusing her. Good.

The second Bro turns around Cass throws a firm punch to the throat.

"Oh you bitch" Bri coughs

Cass kicks her in the stomach and she falls to the ground.

Bri struggles but is to weak.

Cass is about to throw a knock out punch but Bri grabs her fist.

"You going to pay for this you little whore" Bri snarled

Cass catches her off guard and uses her over fist and knocks her out.

I circle her name. "Steph" I say she walks over and easily picks her up and walks out towards the infirmary

"Next up. Grey and Matt" Tobias shouts.

I can tell Matt is not going to win this fight.

Once they enter the ring Grey gets this look in his eyes and I don't like it. It's one I've only seen on Peter.

Matt's hands shake but he puts them in fists

He takes a deep breath and slowly advances towards Grey.

Grey hits him right in the temple. Matt's out Like a light.

I'm about to write Grey's name on the board but then I hear for punches.

I turn Grey is still beating the shit out of Matt. I really thought Grey would be different.

Tobias runs up to the mat and grabs Grey, then Grey starts hitting Tobias.

Tobias backs up on his first punch. Tobias punches him in the nose.

"Stop" he says firmly.

Grey holds his nose and walks out of the ring. Well that was weird. Tobias lets out a breath and grabs Matt and brings him to the infirmary.

"Last fight. Kat vs Steph. Ezra we have an odd number so you're out today" I say. He nods.

Once the girls are in the ring I shout start.

Kat kicks Steph in the stomach and sends her stumbling backwards.

When she controls her self she tackles Kat to the ground and punches her left and right until I see more blood than skin on Kats face. I look over to Ezra and his eyes are wide and I can tell he's taken all that's in him not to hit Steph.

Kat's arms fall limp to her side but Steph still punches.

"Steph that's enough!" I scream. She snaps out of her trance and jumps off of Kat. Looking almost horrified by what she had done. It reminds me of how I was with Molly.

Tobias walks back in the room and circles Steph's name.

"Ezra. Take Kat" I say and he rushes up to her, picking her up bridal style and leaves the training room.

I walk up to Steph. "Are you okay? You looked a little out of it"

She quickly nods her head "Yea yea I'm fine" she rushes out.

"Okay. Well we are done so why don't you go take a walk" I suggest. She nods and walks off.

"Alright that's it for today. You have tomorrow off, but I suggest you spend your time resting because you have more fights the next day. Alright get out of here" Tobias says.

They all leave. And I walk over to Tobias. And wrap my arms around his neck.

He smirks and slowly moves his head down to mine. Our lips collide painstakingly slow. But whenever they touch I still feel fireworks.

He puts one hand in my hip, the other in my lower back. He softly bites my lower lips and I seal my mouth shut.

He groans and in smile, I finally give in and allow him access. He smirks into my lips, and I move my hands into his hair, I gently tug on it and he groans lightly.

I hear the door open and I quickly jump away from Tobias, I look over to see Mom and... Amar? Holding hands?!

I look at Tobias, his eyebrows are furrowed. He sees it too.

"Hey. We are going to have a Candor or Dauntless party at Uriah's tonight" m y mom says.

I nod. "Okay, see you later. Have fun" she winks and leaves.

I look to Tobias. "You saw that to right?" He nods

"Well what do you want to do until C or D?" I ask.

He looks at me with a smirk that should be illegal.

"I have an idea" he grins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like this one? I'm not great at narrating fights so I hope it turned out okay. **

**Omg Natalie! What a shock. Like I wasn't even expecting that. Zeke and Uriah and Tris are cousins!? Amar and Natalie dating?! Grey is tturning into Peter?! Holy shit what's going to happen?**

**Updates tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was really busy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR YOU WILL END UP WITH CAKE IN YOUR FACE!**

**(Totally off topic) you know how a couple chapters ago I said I pulled my leg muscle and now it's almost healed.**

**Yea well I went to dance tonight, aaand well I over extended my back and it feels like someone is stabbing me. So.. Thats Fun!**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm going to start off with saying I'm really sorry. I had extreme writers block and I just couldn't think of a way to make this story better. I still don't I'm just winging it.**

*******Please read! ITS LIKE SUPER IMPORTANT!********

**So a ****guest**** and ****insolitasum **** brought this out to me. So I'm going to clear it up so no one is confused:**

**1st off so you all understand. ALL THE ADULTS ARE IN THIER 30s!**

**That would put Natalie at 35 if she had Tris and Caleb at 19. So she's really not that old. **

**Amar is going to be 35 as well. Bud, Andrew and Jeanine are 36 and Tori is 35'. Same for Hana she is 35 too.**

**So here are all the ages:**

_**Natalie, Amar, Hana, and Tori are 35**_

_**Andrew, Bud, and Jeanine are 36**_

_**Zeke, Shuana,Eric, Lauren, Tobias and Luke are 19. **_

_**Tris, Caleb, Marlene, Christina, Will, Peter, Uriah, and Lynn are 17. **_

_**All the Initiates are 16.**_

**I hope that clears this up for you**

******I'M DONE******

**Now I'll respond to some reviews:**

**UnfortunatelyShattered: Wellllll you might want to be afriad, I mean thing can just pop out of no where so yea RUN FOR YOUR LIFEEE! And no sweat about the weirdness it's totally- Uriah: EMBRACE YOUR WEIRDNESS PANSYCAKE! Me: Shut up Uri! I was talking! Uriah:... sawry... EMBRA- *tackles Uriah***

**SuicidalCupcake: Thanks it's getting there. FOR REAL LIKE WHAT THE HELL?! I'M SCARED AND EXCITED AND I'M THE WRITER!**

**Guest: Thank you. Yea that was a shock to me as well haha**

**Marnie (guest): Lol. I guess I don't haha. There will be a little with Marcus. But in later chapters**

**District12Divergent: Thanks it means a lot :)**

**Zakiyyahbenoit: Lol I'm glad you like it.**

**Ellie 2297: No problem. That's what I be here for lol.**

**Sara Eaton Everdeen: Thank you very much. It made sense. You can review in Spanish if that's easier. Other wise no worries :) **

**Divergent 124: YES PLOT TWISTS! I read both of your stories. Well actually I read and reviewed 'Blue, not Black' but I haven't finished 'Living Dauntless' yet. But I will do that today :) Dknt worry I didn't think it was selfish. I mean we're not all Abnegation ;)**

**Lucy: I'm just going to start with: Your reviews are like the best ever. Okay now. Thank you I thought the response was clever. Hehe. Yea, Andrew is kind of an asshole lol, yea I was trying to be subtle but also be like BAM THEY ARE COUSINS! You know? I've never moved but my friends move, and yea I want them to come back :( Lol. Conner Franta.. omg! (In a good way lol) I'm more of a Tyler Oakley girl haha. I have the Dauntless manifesto painted on random parts of my room... wow that was random.**

**Rachel [guest] : Gracias Chica. **

**FaultinourDivergentGames: love that name btw. Thank you it's getting a little better. Man I'm a mess for my age. Thank you very much. I appreciate loyal followers ;)**

**Kal306: I'm really sorry for making you wait.**

**Alright that's it.** **I also want to say, that I've never really had a good relationship with adults (or anyone for that matter) so I don't exactly know how to write it from their point of view so I'm sorry if Natalies POV was a little to teenager like. *If any of you could, would you help me and how to write from an adults point of view because I've read a lot of your stories and you change from Tris to and older persons POV so easily and I really suck at doing that. Thanks I really appreciate it :)***

**Disclaimer: I've been saying for exactly a month now that I don't own Divergent. So one month later: I STILL DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**

Tris Pov:

Me and Tobias are sitting on the couch watch meaningless tv waiting for time to pass.

I have my head on his chest as he plays with my hair.

I glance at the clock and realise it's 7:00. Zeke said the party was at 7:30

"Hey, We should get going" I say to Tobias.

"But I don't wanna" he whines. I laugh and him and stand up grabbing his hands and pulling him up with me

"Come on you big baby" I tease.

He glares at me. He huffs and walks into the bedroom. "I will never understand you" I say. More to myself then him

When I walk in Tobias is shirtless looking for a shirt in his dresser. I get so lost looking at him. The way his body contract at his every movement. How his perfectly tan skin lays softly over his defined muscles. His tattoo that converts his back from lashes and scares to a beautiful piece of art. The flames that lick his side's and neck. It amazes me how some one as perfect as he is would want someone like me, scrawny and pale.

Once he pulls a shirt out he turns around and sees me staring. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yup" I say bluntly.

He raises an eyebrow. I smirk. He walks over and wraps his arms around me as I run my hands over his strong stomach to his defined chest up into his hair.

He smiles at me "I love you Tris Prior"

"Tris Eaton?" I correct him with a smirk

"Mmm. I like that a lot better" he says lowly.

Every time he touches me I want to melt in his arms.

"Really. That's good to know" he says with a smile.

"Oops" I say blushing.

He wwraps a finger around my chin. "Hey, I love knowing that I can make you feel that way" he kisses my cheek.

"How do I make you feel?" I ask shyly.

"How do you make me feel? Every time I hear your voice, see your eyes or touch you, my hearts beats a little faster, my mind gets fuzzy, my legs get shaky and I almost want to pass out. You make me feel like nothing I've felt before. Something I thought I would never be able to feel. I love you, so much it actually hurts" he says looking at me dead in the eye.

"I love you" is all I respond.

People throw "I love you" around not meaning anything. When we say it to each other it means more than life its self.

He kisses me softly. "Lets get going" he says lowly. I nod

I go and put on a pair of short shorts and then sweat pants. Then I put on a sports bra, a thin tank top, a crop top and then a hoodie over that. No surprise, all in black. Now I'm ready for Candor or Dauntless.

I put on my black boots and we walk out the door hand in hand to Uriah's

We walk in- not bothering to knock- and see that we are the last to arrive.

We sit in the demented circle of the gang and Eric and Lauren; we'll I guess they are technically part of the gang. Along with mom, Amar, Tori, Bud and Zeke and Uri's mom Hana.

I sit between Uri and Tobias.

"Okay, so the Oldies and the Newbies C or D party" Zeke states

"You do realize we aren't that old right?" Bud asks

Zeke shrugs." Okay Me-"

"ME FIRST" he cut off my Uriah's screaming.

"Four. C or D?" Uriah asks

"Dauntless"

"Call Tris's brother and tell him that she's preggers" Uriah says with a grin.

"Uh" Tobias says scratching his neck. He looks at me and I look at my mom. She shrugs. "Why not?" I say to him

"Alright" he sighs. He pulls his phone from his back pocket and I give him the number.

_(ITALICS ARE CALEB. _NORMAL IS FOUR)

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Caleb"

"_Hi. Who is this?"_

"Oh. This is Tris's boyfriend, Four."

_"O-oh um. Yea what's up?"_

"Not much. Uh I just wanted to tell you, well-"

_"Tell me what?"_ His voice sounds nervous

"Oh that I knocked up Tris and I'm leaving her. So you know,have fun helping her with that"

_"WHAT?! YOU JACKASS! HOW THE FU-"_

Tobias quickly hangs up the phone mid curse.

The whole gang is erupting in laughter. I sit there with a small smile on my face because Calebs over reacting. But what Tobias said kind of bothers me.

I guess it shows on my face because Tobias pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms tightly around my waist. One hand resting on my stomach. On our baby.

I turn my head to look at him and he smiles then whispers in my ear. "I'm never going to leave you Tris." He says playing with the ring on my finger

I nod and kiss his cheek "it's going to have to take a hell of a lot more than a baby to take me away from you" he says smiling. I smile back. A genuine smile.

I softly kiss his lips and turn around looking at the group with my back pushed flush against Tobias's strong chest

"Okay! Zeke?" Tobias asks breaking the laughter.

"Dauntless my dear ol' friend" He responds.

"Alright. Go into the pit dressed only in cheetah underwhere, then run around screaming "I am a woman hear me roar"" Tobias finishes with a proud smirk.

Zeke's face pales. "You do realize my mother is sitting right there?" He asks in shock, pointing towards Hana.

"Yea I know" Tobias says with a devious smile.

"A-a-alright"he stutters and stands. He walks into his bedroom.

"Is he seriously going through with this?" Will asks.

"He's never going to turn down a dare" Shuana says.

"It's also so stupid pride thing" Uriah says. I see Hana and Natalie share knowing glances.

"Who the hell has enough pride to run around the pit in cheetah underwear?!" Lauren asks smiling.

"Who the hell cares! I want to see this!" Lynn shouts.

We all laugh a little at her. Then I hear his door open. We all turn in his direction.

He walks out, his face beat red, in thin skimpy cheetah underwear. Nothing eyes.

Tobias puts a hand over my eyes. I laugh. Then so does everyone.

"Holy Shit! ARE THOSE MINE?!" Shuana screams

At this point we are all rolling in the ground. I can't breath.

"Everyone shut up!" Zeke yells and runs out of the room.

"Oh. I got to see this!" Lynn screams and takes out her phone then starts running.

Shuana and Tobias follow her.

We all settled down and are wiping our eyes from tears.

"I can't believe Shuana' s fit hit" Chris says

"I can't believe he's doing this" Marlene says.

"You must be a proud mom" I say smiling, looking at Hana.

She places a hand over her heart "So proud"

We just kind of wait in silence until we see the door open and Shuana, Lynn and even Tobias fall to the floor laughing. With a pissed off Zeke trailing behind them

"What happened?" Chris asks.

They are all laughing to hard to form sentences. Tobias is the first to compose himself so her takes Lynn's phone and hooks it up to the T.V and plays it for all of us.

Zeke stands in the corner of the Pit and Tobias pushes him to move. Once he's done glaring he walks over to the middle. Then he starts running.

"I AM A WOMAN! HEAR ME ROAR!" He screams pounding his chest. Then he starts like growling and screaming. I guess that's an attempt at roaring.

Everyone as stopped and is staring at him. Either laughing or recording him.

Then he runs up to some one. I instantly know who he is. I look to My mom and she's struggling to hold back laughter.

The only Erudite that would be in the Dauntless compound... Caleb. He starts screaming in Caleb's face. And is pounding his chest shouting profanities at my brother.

Then he runs off shouting "YOUR ALL PANSYCAKES" then the camera shuts off.

I'm not even laughing. It's just air coming out. I can barely look around to see almost everyone else is in the same state as me.

"You and I are having a talk later" Hana says once we've controlled ourselves

Zeke's face pales once again.

"Okay Mar" Zeke says

"Candor. I don't trust you"

He grins mysteriously "How far have you got with Uriah?"

Her eyes go wide "Zeke! Why are you asking these question in front of parents?" She asks in shock

He shrugs and grins "you still have to answer"

"Hell no" then she removes her sweat shirt to reveal a black tank top

"Shuana"

"Dare"

"Go to the pit and break up a young couple"

"Okay" she says in stands

I get off of Tobias's lap and followed them out the door

The three of us walk to the pit. Once there, Shuana looks around for her target while Marlene sets up her phone.

"Perfect" Shuana whispers as a couple about 19 walks by.

Both are fairly pale and tall; The boy has short blond hair and green eyes. The girl has maroon hair and brown eyes

Shauna starts to walk over to them "That's Carter and Alexis **(hehe)** They have been dating since like 15. They went through initiation with Shuana and all them" Mar says smiling, I smile back.

Once Shuana is close we move up a little so we can hear them. Mar hits record.

"Hey Baby. I thought we had um.. 'plans' tonight" Shuana says as seductively as she can, while groping Carter's bicep.

He shrugs off her arm "Um. I don't have plans with anyone except my girlfriend" he says.

"You mean me" Shuana giggles.

"No. I mean Alexis" he says pointing towards the maroon haired girl.

Shauna leans a bit to see Alexis. Her jaw drops.

She smacks Carter on the face, throwing his head to the side, "You cheater! We had something! How dare you" she shouts. Then storms off glaring daggers at Alexis.

Alexis looks like she's going to blow up, she turns to Carter, who is rubbing his cheek.

Mar can't hold her laughter anymore and she breaks, causing both of them to whip their heads in our direction, their eyes go down to the phone.

Me and Mar look at each other. Then the we run as fast as we can back to his apartment.

Once the three is walk inside laughing, every one looks at us with eyebrows raised.

"Who was it?" Luke asks

"Carter and Alexis" Shuana says sitting down next to Zeke.

"Carter and Alexis?" Tobias and Zeke ask at the same time

She nods "Watch out with her Shaun. She can be a little.. crazy" Zeke says.

"Hey, I can take her" she defends herself.

"Thanks to me" Tobias mumbles

"Yea yea whatever" she makes a face at her. He makes one back, I smile at their sibling like relationship.

"Excuse me but, who trained both of you?" Amar buts in.

They both make faces at him too. He just smiles at their childish antics. I Love it when Tobias acts his age. He is only 19. But he acts like a grown man, with the world on his shoulders. No matter how much I try he won't let me take any of his burden.

I'm snapped out of my thought by Shuana screaming Eric's name

"Dauntless" he responds.

"Put ice down your pants until they melt" Shuana smirks

He gulps "okay" then Zeke runs and gets the ice. 12 ice cubes... Yikes.

He hands then to Eric but before he can do anything Shuana speaks up again "Underwear too" she says smiling evily.

He pales but does as told. He seems fine for a minute but then comes the screaming.

"HOLY SHIT! Holy mother-" he bites his lip and clutches his 'area'

"Oh good golly grapefruit that's.. gaahhh" he moans

I turn to Tobias "Golly Grapefruit?" I mouth. He makes and face and shrugs his shoulders. I laugh.

After a few minutes he calms down and sits back down next to Lauren and desperately pulls her onto his lap.

"Hmm. It feels cold" she says wiggling her hips with a smirk on her face

"Don't move!" He scolds and grabs her hips. He laugh and he sends us death glares.

"Okay. I'm done with this... anything else?" Lynn complains

"Never have I?" Tori suggests. We all nod.

Uriah stands and gets us all beers. "I don't want to get to drunk. We have initiates in the morning" Uriah says handing out beers.

"Since when has Uriah Pederad not wanted to get shit-faced?" Tobias asks

"Since his mother came and sat across the room from me" he whisper yells.

"I heard that" Hana says

"Hehe. Love you mommy" he says sweetly

"Pansycake" I say through coughs

He glares at me

"What did you just say?" My mom asks me

"Pansycake?"

"Oh my god. You told them?" She says looking at Hana.

"Uh yea. We had to keep it in dauntless. What better way then give it to Uriah to pass on?" Hana says like it's obvious

My mom smiles.

"I'm lost" Zeke says

"Me and my brother Michael made up that word when we were kids" my mom says smiling.

"Really? That's funny our dad's name was Michael" Uriah says pointing between him and Zeke.

My mom shifts and Hana nods. "Well Uriah. That's because, My brother is your Father" she says and sighs.

"What?" I ask with wide eyes.

"You, Uriah and Zeke are cousins" Hana smiles.

"But they look nothing like me or you mom" I say confused

"Well if you were to look at me and Mike, we barely look related. He took all the looks of our mother. Darker skin. Black hair, and dark brown eyes. And I took after our father, lighter skin, dark brown hair, and dark greenish eyes. Then with Hana's features, that's why the boys look almost nothing like me or you." Mom explains

"But nonetheless we are all related" Hana says smiling

"So I'm related to that?" I saw pointing at Uriah.

"Hey. Hurtful." Uriah fake pouts and puts a hand over his heart

"Shut up Uri and eat a Poptart" I tell him

"Fine. Maybe I will" he says like a snobby child.

I look Zeke and he smiles. He then stands and walks over to me. I get off of Tobias's lap and stand.

He looks at me and embraces me in a hug. I smile and hug him back.

"I thought in a way I lost my family. But they were here with me all of this time" I whisper into his shoulder.

He pulls back "Hey. You always have family. Blood or not, we're behind you" everyone cheers in agreement. I smile

"So do I get a hug?" Uriah asks standing next to me

"Do I get a Poptart?" I ask smirking.

He huffs and sits back down. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"I guess I'm not getting a hug then" I mumble. Everyone chuckles at Uriah. And me and Zeke sit back down.

"Okay as awesome as this is and you're all a happy family lets get on with the game" Lynn demands

"I want to start" Christina says "Okay. Never have I, um" she's cut off my the door opening

I see a flash of blue and it takes me a second to process it's Caleb

He has a black eye forming and his clothes are tattered.

"What in the hell happened to you?" My mom asks.

"Mom?"

"Yes it's mom. What happened?" She asks again

"Well I was trying to find Beatrice's asshole of a boyfriend and a bunch of guys beat me up when I asked where he was" he explains

I have to bite my lip to suppress a smile. He turns and sees me sitting on Four's lap.

"You. You son of a bitch. How dare you knock up my sister. How are you even here with here with her?" He screams at Tobias

"Caleb!" I shout but he doesn't stop.

"No! I understand you got lucky getting into Dauntless, but you can't be happy here! I'm pretty sure every guy here is like this Jackass. Gets into a girl's pants and leaves them. You dick, You are disgusting!" He says pointing at Tobias. "You all disgust me. This whole faction disgusts me. How-!" He's cut off by Zeke's fist connecting with his jaw.

"You can complain anytime you want, you can give you're screwed up Erudite opinion anytime you want, but the minute you come into my home, insult_ my _faction, call _my_ family assholes, that's when shit goes down. Four and Tris will be amazing parents, and there isn't shit you can do about it. Now get the hell out of my apartment before I do a lot worse than punch you in the face you son of a bitch" Zeke says. I've never seen him that angry before.

He's always all happy and full of life, I've never seen him want to kill someone before.

"But-"

"Get out" he says above a whisper, stepping closer to Caleb.

Caleb runs out of the room.

"That asshole! I'm sorry Tris, but who the hell thinks they can come in here and insult our faction?" Lauren says.

"Oh God, that means he's my cousin too?" Uriah complains.

Everyone laughs.

"It's okay, he's just a pansycake" I say setting a hand on Uri's shoulder. He smiles and hugs me.

Once he's pulls back I smile. "So where is my Poptart?" I ask

"Jerk" he mumbles.

"Okay, should we try this again?" Tori asks. We nod and I lean back on Tobias's chest, he wraps his arms securely around my middle.

"Don't believe a thing he said. You are the kindest, most honest, intelligent, selfless, brave man I know. I still can't believe you're all mine" I whisper to him.

"Well believe it" he smiles. "I love you" he whispers

"I love you too" I smile.

Then I hear something I don't ever want to hear again.

A blood-curdling scream.

_Coming from the Chasm._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: finally! I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I will never ever wait that long to update again. **

**I mean unless it's serious and tell you first, but other than that I will never do it without telling you guys. I'm sorry again. Hope you didn't give up lol. **

**Btw this was the longest one I've written so far: 3,973 words. I guess to make up for taking so long. Lol**

**In the next chapter I was thinking about having one of those 'get to know the author' things. Like what I look like and stuff like that. So in the reviews you can ask me questions you want to know I guess. :)**

**Okay, I'll update soon. Ily guys :)**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	13. 13: AN: I'm sorry! Please Read!

**A/N: Hey guys I know you were expecting an update. I'm really sorry. I've been insanely busy and I couldn't ffind them time to do it the past few days. And now I'm at my friends house. (She insisted that I sleep over) and I'm writing this A/N on my phone. **

**Then last night I watched TFIOS, and I've been emotionally unstable. I know that's a shitty excuse but it's all I got. Lol **

**I'm really sorry I couldn't update. I have a little bit of the next chapter done and I'm finishing it tomorrow. It will be up tomorrow and that is a promise! **

*****Now I wanted to ask you guys: I have a really good idea for what is going to happen ****_after _****initiation. But I can't think of anything really interesting enough to go on during initiation. I want to continue this until they transfers are full dauntless mmembers but I don't want to bore you. Please PM me or review some ideas, cause I don't want to disappoint you guys.*****

**Please don't hate me for not updating. **

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry, last night was ridiculous! So my dad who is a Paramedic, fell out of the back of an ambulance. He landed on his back and just nearly hit his head. So he was in the E.R because he couldn't move. So then he called me and my mom at 6pm. We went to see him and the doctor didn't come for another 3 hours, and of course my phone was on 4% so there was no way in hell I could've written. Then when all was said and done we finally left the hospital at 5am. I've been sleeping all day and helping my mom take care of him. So... yea, that was fun. Anyway, I'm finally here :)  
><strong>

**I will answer any questions you asked at the bottom**

**FaultInourDivergentGames: No no one will die. Not yet anyway. Lol "evil laugh"**

**Lucy: I was dying laughing for like 15 minutes. My mom came in and thought I was a dying cat. That was freaking hilarious. You've had way too much ****_bread _****lol. And hell yea, seals are so much better than being normal.. pfft being normal sucks. Caleb really annoys me he's kind of an asshole but like who can get mad at Ansel Elgort? I CAN'T!. Yea it's kind of called a LAVA lamp. For reals. I'm weird to, I like being weird. I get off topic all the time. OMG DID YOU SEE THE NEW COLLAB OF TYLER AND CONNOR?! It's called 'dirty charades' I was laughing so hard. It's hilarious. It's on Connor's page. I mean unless you already have seen it then never mind. I like dogs. Don't worry about me I'm okay. I'm pretty sure I have a weird disorder. Or something. I actually have 3 favorite bands. (If that's I allows I don't care. I DO WHAT I WANT) they are: **_Of Mice & Men: The Depths and SECOND&SEBRING_ **Then, **_Imagine Dragons: Demons and My pretty much anything else they sing! THEN,__Fall Out Boy: The Phoenix (best song ever) and their remake of "I write sins not tragedies"_ ** So yea I have a lot. I love Evanessance. (Is that how it's spelled?) Anyway. I think you should create an account because I think you would write awesome stories. Especially if you did T or D chapters. Yea that would be awesome. But you know. Do whatever you want. Am I okay. I want to be a sports trainer. That's what I'm going to go to college for, cool right. Yea I know :) hehe. Okay I'm going to shut up. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**UnfortunatelyShattered: hehe. Idk who you think it is, but I'm going to tell you it's not who everyone else thinks it is. It's who I think it is. So I think that makes sense, so it does. Do you think I'm weird? I think I'm weird. ENJOY!**

**Someone the world Forgot: Chasm reference? ;)**

**gurner028: No please no. Not the fangirl emotions! **

**Divergent124: Lol. I was talking bout both of our stories. Lol. Thank you so much. It means a lot. And thanks... I LOVE CLIFFYS :D**

**ellie 2297: hehe wait and see. OMG THAT RHYMES!**

**Diverauntless4610: Pfft hell yeah we are awesome. I like Natamar.**

**2FaultInOurDivergentGames: now why would I do that? :p. Actually that is a good idea :)**

**1Lislis9812: Capture the flag! Thank you. I forgot all about that!**

**mahomiefresno: Thanks thats really sweet**

**1divergentoverblood: Thank you very much**

**Ladies and Gents. I give to you... chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own it okay! Stop making me say it... *runs and sobs***

**Oh quick question. Did everyone understand the older character age thing I mentioned in the last A/N? I just wanted to make sure no one was confused.  
><strong>

Okay, enough of this long ass Author's Note.

* * *

><p>Tris Pov<p>

Then I hear it. Something I never wanted to hear again.

A blood-curdling scream.

_Coming from the Chasm._

My head snaps at Tobias, and our eyes meet. His equally wide as mine. Then with in a split second I'm off his lap and me him and Zeke are running as fast as we can to the chasm.

We are lucky because Zeke's house is only a few hall ways away.

Once we get there, it's dark and I can't see, I almost think we were too late but then I see shadows and people shouting at each other quietly.

Judging by their build they are guys. There are three of them.

But who screamed?

Then I see her. I see Cass hanging on to the railing for dear life.

I can see her from my angle so that must mean the people that pushed her thought she fell.

Tobias looks where my eyes are locked in to, his jaw drops and he signals Zeke.

"Get Cass" he whispers.

I get to her as quickly and quietly as I can. I don't want to get her kidnappers attention, but my stupid boot squeaks on the wet floor. Their head shoot in my direction.

"Oh this will be good. Two stiffs" Peter?

He grabs my shoulders and slams my back into the railing, I let out a painful whimper.

"Lets try this again stiff" and he starts lifting me up by my neck.

"Hey!" It's Damien yelling them.

Then Tobias and Zeke run out and Tobias grabs Peter by his neck and Peter drops me. Zeke and Damien tackle the other two.

I turn around and reach over the railing and grab Cass's arms just before her finger tips slip. She lets out a shriek and shuts her eyes tight.

Then her head snaps up and she sees me. I yank her up with all my strength, and she falls into my arms panting. Once I let go of her arm it falls to her side and she screams. I jump, and look at her arm, her shoulder is in a weird position. It's dislocated.

"Tris!" She shouts weakly.

Then she blacks out and falls in my arms. I look up and see Tobias, Zeke, and Damien beating the shit out of the two guys and Peter.

I lift Cass over my shoulder and run to the Infirmary. I'm just glad she's so light.

I run through the double doors and enter the only room in dauntless that's white. I shout for help.

"Oh my" one of the nurses says softly.

One doctor and a few nurses rush over to me with a gurney. I lay her down and the doctor asks me what happened.

"She was attacked at the chasm, they tried to throw her over but she grabbed the railing and hung their until I we got to her and lifted her up. Once I let go of her arms she screamed and I think her shoulder is dislocated. Then she just blacked out"

"Okay. Is she an initiate?" He asks. I nod "Transfer".

"Okay. We will take care of her. Did you handle the people that attacked her?" He asks

"Yes, Four and two of my friends took care of them" I say

He smirks "their with Four... I almost feel bad for em" he says jogging towards the room the nurses took Cass in.

He stops at the door and turns to me "We're going to get her fixed up and then we will let you in. Be free to wait here or go and we'll call you" I nod and walk around the corner to the empty large waiting room and sit in one of the black chairs.

I sigh. Oh god the gang. I text Christina.

_"Infirmary"_

that's all I have to say then not 5 minutes later everyone is running through the door looking for me. They sigh and walk over to me. We are fortunate the waiting room is so big, it's fits all of us comfortably.

"What happened!?" Uriah almost screams.

"When we got to the chasm I saw three guys then I saw Cass. She was hanging from the railing of the chasm" I see Christina kind of shutter when I said 'hanging'

"She passed out and I brought her here. I don't know what's going on" I say.

"Where are Zeke and Four?" Marlene asks

"Currently beating the shit out of two jackasses with Damien. And Four is getting much needed 'closure' with Peter" I say Sinking into my chair.

"Peter was there?!" Will shouts. I nod "and he tried to throw me into the chasm again"

"Wait, wait, wait, 'again'?" My mom asks with wide eyes.

"Um, Peter and two other guys tried to throw me into the chasm during initiation" I say sheepishly

Her jaw is on the ground. I smile nervously.

"How did you fight them off?" My mom asks.

"Well, Four came and saved me when I screamed " I explain.

Just as the words leave my mouth, Tobias, Zeke and Damien walk through the door.

Zeke has bruised fingers and a little cut near his eyebrow, Damien had bruised hands aswell, and Tobias, he has split knuckles, and a cut on his lower lip. Peter must've gotten a good throw in.

Christina moves from her spot next to me to sit on Will 's lap and Tobias takes her seat.

Tobias looks at me and pulls me onto his lap.

I turn my body so I can look at him,

"How is he?" I ask, not needing to say his name.

"He'll live, in what condition I can't say" he says. A smile creeps onto my face. Those were the same words be used when he beat up Drew, who is now factionless, along with Molly.

He smiles as well, clearing remembering too.

I kiss his lips, but he grimaces so I pull back.

"Sorry, It kind of stings" he says quietly referring to the slash on his lip.

I smile "It's okay" I say slowly and gently run my finger over his full lips.

I completely forget that I'm in a room full of people until someone whispers in my ear.

"So you going to get a room or what?".. Uriah. Of course.

"Screw you" I say turning around

"I don't think that would be appropriate, us being cousins and all" he returns.

I'm about to say something back but a doctor walks in. She looks like she's in her mid-twenties

"Hello who is with Cass Monroe?" She asks kindly

"We all are" I say

"Oh. Okay well I'll just tell you here then" she starts "Okay. Well she has a dislocated shoulder. And 2 broken ribs. Another 2 are very bruised, and She got a few good hits to the head. I'm surprised she stayed awake that long. She was really holding on. Her wrist popped out of place from hanging on the rail. We fixed that. Then one of the broken ribs almost punctured an organ. She was lucky they didn't kick her again in that area, because the bone could've ruptured her spleen. She's in a room right now sleeping, she really needs her rest if she wants to continue initiation. She should be okay. She just needs to take it extremely easy" she explains

Damien takes a deep breath. "Can I see her?"

"Yes. But only two at a time please" she says.

We all nod. "Come on Tris" Damien says.

The two of us stand and follow the doctor.

Once we get outside her door the doctor turns to us. I take this opportunity to look at her nametag.

'Luna' interesting name for a girl. But it's pretty. It fits her long blond hair and bright green eyes.

"I just want to tell you, this girl is a fighter. I know for a fact if I had dislocated bones and broken ribs, I would've blacked out on impact. I don't know what was keeping her awake. But I do know it helped her live" Luna says to us.

Damien smiles at her, and she nods her head to the door and walks away.

"Oh, also we put her on some pretty heavy pain medication. So she might be out for a while" she says from over her shoulder.

"Thank you" I say kindly.

Damien puts his hand on the doorknob and slowly opens it.

When we walk in I suck in a breath.

I guess with all the panic, I didn't take time to look at her.

Her face is covered in bruises and there are some cuts here and there as well.

I walk over to her, and take her right hand while sitting in the chair next to the bed. Damien does the same but on the left.

He sighs and puts his head on the bed, while both of his hands are clasped around hers.

Since his head is down I quietly lean over to inspect her bruises a little more.

There is a yellowish purple tint underneath her hospital shirt.

I slightly move it down just above her breast.

The bruises look strange, almost like.. handprints?

Oh no

"What's wrong?" Damien's head shoots up.

Shit "Um. N-Nothing"

"Okay. I may not be Candor, but I can tell you're lying"

I sigh. "Just.. Look" He stands up and leans over the bed a little. Once he connects the dots an inhumane sound comes from his throat.

His fists clench, his face is turning red from anger. His breathing starts getting heavy. "Damien" I say calmly yet warningly.

He balls his fists in his hair and closes his eyes. I can tell he wants to scream. "Damien" I say just trying to get his attention.

Then he loses it. "THE MOTHER FU**ING ASSHOLES!"

I jump from my chair and grab his arms holding him in a way so he can't break anything

"Damien. Relax" I say softly.

"No! How can you relax? Those sons of a bitches think they can get away with touching my girlfriend?! Hell they could've raped her for all I know!" He shouts.

I grab his arms and yank him out of the room before he wakes up Cass.

I drag him to the waiting room. I kick open the door.

"Four. A little help?"

He runs over to us and leads us out of the infirmary and down the hall to the training room.

He pushes Damien towards the punching bags.

"I don't know what's up with you. But you need to calm down" Tobias says sternly.

Damien sighs deeply, then slams his hand down on the punching bag with a lot of force.

"Ohhh... Mother- gahhh!" He moans in pain.

"Now would you like to tell me whats wrong?" Tobias asks

He sighs again. "Well Tris was sitting with me and Cass, then she was looking at her bruises and she saw that there were some on her chest. Tobias, they were handprints. Those assholes touched her. They freaking touched her!" He shouts and starts punching the bag again

Tobias sighs again and grabs Damien's hands and pulls him away. But instead Damien punches Tobias in the jaw, causing his head to go to the side.

"Tobias.. I-I.. I'm so sorry" he says with wide eyes.

"Listen Damien, I'm not mad at you. But you need to get your shit together" He says then starts walking out of the Training Room.

"Damien. This is a sensitive topic for Tobias as well. You don't know this but they same thing happened to me when I went through initiation. Not to the extent of Cass, but still it did. I know you're pissed and upset that this all happen, but you need to calm down. Now I want to know who were the other two. I know one was Peter" I say then ask.

"Adam and Grey" he spits with venom in his voice.

Adam and Grey? I didn't expect them to be so cruel.

"Okay, You know what? I'm going to pair you up with Grey for fights tomorrow." I say. He shyly smiles.

"I'm sorry Tris. Its just, shes the only thing that really matters to me anymore and when shes hurt like this. I just-"

"I know. Tobias is the same way with me" I chuckle

I look at my watch and see its almost midnight.

"Shit. I need to go. Me and Four need to get ready for Paintball" i say

"Paintball?"

"Its a Dauntless tradition. Get to bed and me and Tobias will get all of you in a little. Don't worry about Cass. She'll be alright." I say smiling.

I give him a quick hug and he smiles at me

I start walking out "Hey Tris?" I turn around

"Thank you. For everything. If you weren't there. Cass would be at the bottom of the Chasm" he whispers the last part.

"Yea. But the thing is, she's not. She's alive and healing. That's all you need to think about" I say. He smiles

"Goodnight"

"Night Damien"

I figured I'll just go back to the apartment.

Once I open the door I can see the bedroom light on so I kick off my shoes and walk over and open the door.

I see Tobias laying on the bed in his boxers, staring up at the ceiling. Once I close the door behind me, his eyes flicker toward me and he smiles.

I crawl into the bed with him not even bothering to change clothes

I sigh. "Whats up?" Tobias asks me

"I don't know. Just everything that has happened today. Its kind of a lot, I guess" I say

He nods in response. "It has been one hell of a day" he sighs

"Yea.. We have Paintball in a few hours" I say

"The Ferris Wheel?" he asks with a smirk

"You know it" I smile. He kisses me and I wrap my hands around his neck to pull him down further, deepening the kiss.

He smiles forces his tongue into my mouth without asking first. I lightly moan and he smirks then chuckles.

I throw him off of me, smiling.

"Lets go to bed jerk" I smile

"Fine... Be that way" he smirks and wraps his arms around me and I set the alarm for 3:45

"I love you"

"I love you too Tris" he kisses my hair

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... I hoped you liked this... **

**Now im going to quickly answer some questions :)**

**Well i hope you already knew: Im a girl**

**How old am I: Im 14 years of age, but im very mature for my age. i act like im 18 but im not a bitch :p**

**Where do i live: America**

**What State: South Carolina (But i am NOT a country girl.. lol.. All of my Family is from New York so i dont really know what im classified as ahahaha)**

**What do I look like: Im 5'5 and have pale-ish skin. I have long Brown hair with natural light blond highlights. I have Grey-Blue eyes and i guess im an average weight. people that 'like' me say im pretty but i don't believe them, im not really the "self-absorbed" type of person. I also have Black "hipster" glasses lol. (i do need them to see, just so you dont think im the girl that wears glasses for no reason lol)**

**My personality: I kind of hate...everything.. lol. Ever since my Grandparents died and my Family disowned me, my happiness level is slim to none. its takes a lot to make me smile**

**My likes: I love dance and writing!**

**My hates: People who are fake and ones who you think they are your friends then they backstab you **

**My Favorite Color: Black and Grey**

**My Crush: Well im not going to tell you that much about him, lol, but he's the sweetest guy i will ever meet, hes one that can actually make me happy. I've known him for 2 years, he has Black hair and Big brown eyes ( i know i know sappy but i get lost in them everytime) hes tall and has a great personality, I cant really say anything else, because of the slim chance hes reading this(i doubt it) he might find out who he is and id be screwed, lol. i really really really like him but im too much of a pansycake and i cant find the courage to do it. plus he probably doesnt even like me. **

**anyway enough of my sappy love life, i hope you liked it. if you have any other questions let me know :)**

**Okay guys next update will be _very _soon.**

**Thanks everyone**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, guys I'm sorry, I just couldn't find the time to write the past couple of days**

**** Excuse me! I have something I want to say! ****

**Uriah- So do I!**

**Me- I was talking, you kind of interrupted me. That's not nice**

**Uriah- I'm dauntless, we ain't nice, pansycake.**

**Me- Did you just call me a Pansycake?**

**Uriah- Yup!**

**Me-*tackles Uriah and steals his cake* **

**Uriah- Noooooo!*chases me***

**Me- * slightly out of breath* Anyway! As I was saying:**

**Go to _AnonymousFanDude'_s page. He's an awesome writer and a FAN BOY! Like girls how many of those do we have that are good writers? (I mean unless you were a guy and I had no idea) Lol (no offence to anyone btw :p) but yes. Please go look at his Stories especially 'Starting Over' I really like that one. **

**Okay since you were a good boy you can have your cake back Uri**

**Uriah-CAKE!**

**Me- Remember _AnonymousFanDude_!**

**Uriah- *voice muffled by cake* that dube if pwreh lehit. (Translation: That dude is pretty legit) **

**Me- what he said... kind of. **

**** The thing I wanted to say is over ****

**I'm going to reply to half the reviews here and half on the bottom.**

**I'mdivergent2701: Thank you that's exactly what i was going for lol. Exactly! Like one thing about guys, they don't get hints. Like at all! Lol it's kind of funny tho but a little upsetting. It's like you could write it on your forehead and they still wouldn't get it. Lol**

**Mahomiefresno: Thank you. It's pretty nice here in SC. I live pretty close to the ocean like 20 mins away. So it's awesome. The weather is pretty stable like the spring and fall stay around 60-75 degrees and the summer might go to 100 but is ideally 80-90s and then the winter, the lowest is was one time was 30. I think. It doesn't usually snow but I'm okay with that :) the only problem is in the summer it's a tourist trap, but it's good when you know the back roads and abandoned beach accesses haha. Also we have pretty large mall's and stuff. But it's awesome when you drive out into the country area a little bit, there are the huge fields that almost no one knows about and in the summer me and some friends go out there and have a bon fire or we just star gaze, it's really nice. I love it here :) What's it like in Cali? **

**UnfortunatelyShattered: Thank you so much. I feel like Damien and Cass need a bigger part in this story so that's why I'm adding drama.**

**Sara Eaton Everdeen: Thank you very much. :)**

**Grace: Thanks! I kind of am? He's in our group of friends but me and him are I guess kind of awkward toward each other. So idk if that's good or bad. But I guess yeah technically we are friends.**

**Divergent 124: Thank youuuu! I know, I wasn't sure about adding Grey, but I mean, none if us really suspected Al tho right? Lol**

**Okay I will respond to the rest at the bottom.**

**I want to warn you, this may or may not suck.**

**Disclaimer: If wrote Divergent, why the hell would I be in my room re-writing this on Fanfiction? Like I just want to know how that's possible.**

* * *

><p>TOBIAS POV:<p>

_I open my eyes I'm in darkness. I slowly stand and walk trying to find a wall. _

_I slam into something cold and hard, then the lights come on. I'm in our apartment. _

_I see Tris sitting on the bed rocking a baby girl back and forth in her arms, humming a song to her quietly._

_I smile lightly. I try to move but my feet are glued in one spot. _

_"Tris" I say but all that comes out is air._

_I see the front door open and Tris shifts her eyes to the door, she freezes in her place, jaw open, eyes wide, stuck in place._

_I turn my head and see Marcus dragging a half conscious Damien in the room and throwing him in the ground. Tris tries to run but Marcus grabs her hair and pulls her back and she's falls in the ground, still clinging to the baby girl._

_He starts undoing his belt when I see the door open again. Andrew Prior walks in. A belt in hand and Natalie in the other._

_He throws her on the ground much like Damien. But instead of half conscious, she looks half alive._

_I see both of the men bring their belts down, alternating between hitting Damien and Tris along with the baby._

_I continue struggling, I put my hand out and it touches glass, I keep banging on it with all my might, then it finally shatters._

_I instantly wish it was back up. Now all that surrounds me are Tris and Damien's screams. _

_I'm still stuck in place. _

_"Tobias help me!" Tris screams_

_"Tobias do something! Please" Damien pleads._

_The two men stop abruptly. They look over their shoulder at me. _

_"Actually son. Why don't you help?" Marcus sneers at me._

_Then my legs are free and I can move. I run towards Tris. _

_"Not so fast my boy." Marcus puts a hand on my chest to stop me. He hands me his belt and he closes my fits around it_

_"Now. Hit your brother and your girlfriend. Or Natalie will be killed" Marcus says. I instantly look over to Andrew who is standing over his wife with a gun_

_"Tobias" Tris says weekly. "Just do it" _

_"No" I shake my head "Tobias. Don't you dare touch her" Natalie is able to moan out._

_I'm now frozen again. I can't move. I will either hit the love of my life, my child, and my brother. Or have the death of Tris's mother in my hands._

_"Tobias. It's okay. I won't hate you" Damien groans. "Tobias. Leave them be. Let me die" Natalie cries. I try to speak but once again only air comes out._

_"Well, it looks like it's been decided for you Tobias" Andrew says with an evil smirk. He then pulls the trigger and all goes black._

"Tobias! Wake up" my eyes snap open and I see Tris with concern written all over her face

"Are you okay?" She says softly. I nod and sit up.

"What time is it?" I ask groaning.

"3:50"

"Do we have to go to paintball?"

"It is a tradition"

"Ugh. Whatever" I smile and get out of bed.

I dress in shitty black clothes and I see Tris did the same. I walk into the kitchen and get a class of water. When I walk back in the bedroom Tris is sitting on the bed lacing up her boots.

My breath hitches, I automatically think of the dream.

"You okay?" She asks looking up at me

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine" she can tell I'm lying but she doesn't push it.

She grabs my hand "Come on. Let's go wake up initiates" she smirks.

Once we are at the door I walk in and Tris follows behind me.

I take a metal rod I found and bang it against the wall while Tris continues to flick the lights on and off.

They all groan and sit up "What the hell?" Adam yells

"Be at the train in two minutes or consider yourself factionless" I say.

"Two minutes?!" Bri shrieks.

"Yea, a problem?" Tris asks

"Two minutes is not enough time for me to get ready!" She complains.

"You chose the warrior faction not the makeup faction" I snap at her.

Her face turns beat red as every one laughs. We turn to walk away and all the initiates hurry to get ready.

When we get to the tracks Eric, Zeke and Uriah are already there with the dauntless born. The transfer come running out the door of the compound. Not a minute later.

"ETA Four?" Eric asks

"Any second" I respond. I look to My left and see a bright light.

"Get ready" Zeke shouts.

"Third cart!" I yell over the on coming train.

Once we are all on Eric starts explaining the rules and I just zone out.

"Ten. Pick your team" Uriah says snapping me out of my trance.

"What he hell is Ten?" I ask

"Six plus Four. It equals Ten. So if I need to address both of you, we will just say Ten" Uriah says like it's obvious.

"Okay, Damien" -4

"Adam"-E

"Matt"-4

"Grey"-E

"Kat"-4

"Ezra"-E

"Steph"-4

"Great, Bri you're with us" Eric says not exactly happy

She huffs. I zone out again and let Tris pick the dauntless born.

We jump off the train and head to the carousel. Then the bickering stars. I look at Tris, she nods.

I give Damien a wink he nods.

Me and Tris walk too the Ferris wheel. She starts climbing with ease, I take a deep breath before I start climbing as well.

We get to the edge and sit there looking at each other.

"Tobias"

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?"

"Tris, you've asked me a bunch of times. I told you, I'm fine"

She huffs and turns her head to look down at the Pier. "Tris. Don't be upset" I plead " I just don't want to talk about it now. I'll tell you later okay?"

She looks at me and smiles lightly.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to fight your demons by yourself. I want to help you. If we are going to be married I want to know that you trust me enough to tell me your problems like I tell you mine" she says

I nod and wrap my arm around her "I do trust you Tris, with my life. I just. I guess it's-"

"I know. Your are a guarded person. You've spent years building up walls. I know it's hard to try and break them down. That exactly what I'm here for. To annoy the absolute shit out of you until the walls fall down out of desperation" she smirks

I shake my head and laugh. I kiss her head and look out to the Pier. I take a shaky breath and Tris grabs my hand, she's the only thing that can keep me grounded.

I hear random gun shots and groaning and screams if frustration. Some laughs and people whooping. It makes me smile.

It's silent for a few minutes then I hear screams of joy

"YEAH! SUCK IT URIAH!" I hear a girl shout. It must be a dauntless born.

"FOUR! SIX!"I hear a boy scream

"THEY ONLY RESPOND TO TEN DUMBASS!" Some one obviously Uriah screams.

"SHUT UP URIAH! YOU'RE JUST UPSET CAUSE YOU LOST!" the same girl from before screams

"SHUT UP! YOUR ALL PANSYCAKES!" Uriah screams

I look at Tris. I laugh "Let's go before they kill each other" Tris says between laughs. I nod and go down first. Tris follows.

Once we are on the ground we run over to the marsh where it seems every one is.

"Hey! Four! I totally beat Uriah's ass!" Chase the dauntless born yells.

"Nice man" he puts his hand up for a fist bump.

"Fine. But, never again" and he taps his fist against mine and smiles smugly.

"So who came up with the plan?" Tris asks.

Every one moves and points at Damien.

I smile at him, he smiles back

"So. I didn't even participate and my team still won" I say smug and look at Eric.

He glares at me but smirks.

He glares at me but smirks.

Damien comes up to me and smiles again.

"How'd I do?" He asks

"You beat Uriah and Zeke. What more could I ask for?" I give him a 'bro hug' He laughs a little.

"Hey. I wanted to say I'm sorry about last night" he says quietly.

"Don't sweat it. I was the same way" I say

"Yeah, Six told me" I nod.

"Do you forgive your little brother?" He sticks his bottom lip out. I laugh and punch it arm lightly.

"Of course little guy" and I ruffle his hair

"Hey don't mess with the hair" he says backing up and running his hands through his 'bed head' hair. I smirk.

"What's happening here?" Amber another dauntless born asks.

I look to Damien asking him the silent question. He just shrugs

"Damien Is my little brother" I say.

"I can so see it" Madison another Dauntless born says. A few nod in agreement.

"Brother?!" Adam screams.

"Yup" I say popping the 'p'

"Well that's great for all of us. Now he's going to get first! Nice way to keep everything even!" Grey asks

"Okay first. Eric does the scores. And he just now found out he's my brother. And two. You want to talk about fair? I'm sorry but I'm not the one that took some one and almost threw them to her death last night at the chasm." I spit at Grey and Adam.

"That's called being a flat out coward. You think you can pick on her because she's small or a stiff? Because really, she's better than either of you. So I guess we know who the real stiffs are. The ones that pick on women who are smaller than they are. Now she's sitting in a hospital hanging on to life. You should be disgusted with yourselves. And you're lucky I didn't throw you two in the chasm when I had the chance" I say lowly and intimidating.

Adam looks furious. But Grey looks a little scared.

"You better watch yourselves initiates. That's not how we handle things here. One more stunt like that, and your out" Eric says. I can tell he's pissed now.

"Every one on the train!" Eric shouts and we all head to the train tracks

Once we are in the train me, Tris, Zeke and Uriah are over in a corner. And Eric walks over.

"Okay. So exactly how bad is she? We left after you took Damien because we didn't know what was up with her" he asks

"Well, she's pretty out of it. Bruises everywhere and lots of cuts. Look likes they were made by a knife. She had a dislocated shoulder and a sprained wrist. A couple ribs were broken and she had hand print life bruises on her chest." Tris explains.

"She did!?" Zeke almost shouts. I nod.

"Those assholes" Eric spits.

"Come on. We need to jump" Tris says.

Once we are in tee compound we turn to the initiates

"Okay. It's now 5 in the morning. So go to sleep and we will start training at ten today" I shout.

They all leave but Damien stays. "I'm going to run to the infirmary. Check on Cass" I nod and pat his back.

"So you up for fighting Grey?" Tris asks. He smirks and nods. Me and Tris go to our apartment and instantly fall asleep.

DAMIEN'S POV

I walk into the hospital and the nurse behind the desk looks at me and smiles sadly. I guess she was here when I was taken out my Tobias.

I open the door and see Marlene checking the IV that's in Cass's arm.

"Hey Damien." Marlene smiles

"Hey Marlene. How is she?" I ask sitting in the chair by her bed.

Marlene sighs "Okay. She's still out. Should wake up soon. I think her body is just trying to get over the trauma" Marlene explains.

Inod "She's going to be okay. She's a fighter" Marlene says smiling I smile back

"How was Paintball?"

"We kicked Uriah's ass" I say smirking. She laughs and leaves the room

I grab Cass's hand and move the chair closer to the bed.

"Come on Cass. Please wake up. I need you. Please" I whisper in her ear. I feel her squeeze my hand.

"Cass?" I ask her eyes flutter open.

"Damien" she croaks

I sigh in relief and I crash my lips against hers

"I'm sorry Damien" she starts to cry

"Woah, Woah, why are you saying sorry?"

"D-damien they.. they, t- touched me... I'm s-sorry" she sobs.

I wrap my arms around her "Hey. Shh. It's okay. I took care of them"

"What to you mean" she asks muffled by my shirt.

"I kind of beat the shit out of them" I say sheepishly She laughs a little "Good"

"And Tris is going to have me fight Grey" I say

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong?"

"What am I going to do about training?!"

"Well you aren't fighting today, which is fine because there's an odd number of us anyway. Plus you already won your first fight. So you're already pretty high on the leader board. Then the second stage all you have to do is sit in a chair. I'll help you. Cass, I'm not losing you" I say. She smiles.

"Hey Damien" she sniffles

"Yeah" I respond

"I love you"

She loves me? She loves me!

"I love you Cass"

I lean down so my lips are brushing hers. "I love you so much" I whisper

"Oh! Am I interrupting?" Marlene asks smirking

"Um no." Cass says shyly

"How ya feeling hun?" Marlene asks

"Hun?" Cass question

She shrugs "I kind of wanted to try it"

Cass chuckles "I'm feeling okay. I'm just really sore my chest hurts really bad"

"Okay. I'm going to get you some cream we got from Erudite. It helps the bruises and scars to fade" Marlene says.

"Okay" Cass responds

"Then I'm going to get some pain meds okay?"

"Sounds good. Thanks Marlene"

"No problem Cass. Why don't you get some rest" then she leaves.

"If I was to go to sleep, would you be here when I wake up?" Cass asks

I nod "I'll always be there for you. Always" I kiss her head. "Sleep Cass" I say as I sit in the chair and hold her hand. She closes her eyes and its only a few minutes until I let sleep take me too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. I'm really sorry if that sucked. I couldn't think of anything else. And I know I would write a horrible paintball chapter. So I found a loop hole haha.**

**Now I need to respond to a few more reviews:**

**Guest 888: Thank you. It really means a lot. I'm going to see him again soon so, there's always that lol.**

**Lislis 9812: I'm glad I made you happy :) **

**Lucy: I have no words for that review. **

**Guest: Well not my immediate family. [ IF YOU WANT THE STORY OF MY FAMILY DISOWNING ME READ THIS!] So my grandpa just died and it was at his funeral, I was only 10 years old. And all my cousins and aunts and uncles came up to me, my mom, my sister ,and my dad and basically said they weren't putting up with out shit anymore and they only put up with us because My grandpa loved me and my family so much. Then they left. I just lost my grandpa (my grandma died 6months before he did) and then I lost everything else. So the last time I smiled was when my grandpa was when my grandpa was on his death bed. and he said he loved me. That was the last time I really had any joy in my life. Sorry if this is upsetting but...that's my story.**

**Someone The World Forgot: Thank you so much. You don't know how much that's means to me :) and this might sound hypocritical but ask him if he likes you, if you don't you might miss out on the best thing that could happen to you. So just be dauntless and ask him. :) (I should really follow my own advice lol)**

**Trisaba Daph Ride: Lol thanks I'm actually at the doctors with him, updating on my tablet haha. **

**Okay I'm done. I'll update soon. Remember to go to AnonymousFanDude! **

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey. I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in like a million years!**

**Well, the only thing I have to say about not updating: My Dad is a douche**

**I'm sorry, but. It's been really ridiculous. And so much shit, that is not very good I might add, has been going on and I've just not been feeling up to updating.**

**Then friend was in the hospital, and her dog just had puppies and I had to deliver them because My friend was in the hospital, I'm just saying a dog giving birth is probably the grossest thing I've ever witnessed. If you are ever in a situation to help a dog give birth, please decline the offer. I'm traumatized... I'm traumatized.**

**I'm really tired, because I was at dance rehearsal pretty late and school is a pain, so I don't know how well this chapter will be. **

**I'm not going to respond to Reviews right now. But I want to say Thank you so much, you all are really, really sweet.**

**I have a question: Would you guys like me to have a QOTC? And would you like me to have a song that goes with the chapter? Or 'A quote of the Chapter' or a 'recommend Song of the Chapter'? Let me know in the reviews! :)**

**So chapter 15 that's exciting lol**

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing.  
><strong>

**Warning: MY GRAMMAR SUCKS! Sorry. I don't really have time to proofread but I'll fix it tomorrow! **

TRIS POV:

I open my eyes to see Tobias. His arm wrapped tightly around me, so tight that if he was to let me go, I'd disappear.

I move slightly and kiss his jaw.

He sucks in a breath and opens his eyes.

"Morning Beautiful" His voice raspy from sleep. I have to say it's pretty sexy.

"Hey"I whisper "What time is it?"

He lifts his head to look over my shoulder at the alarm clock.

"Nine"

"So we still have an hour until Initiates" I sigh happily.

He smiles at me.

I pull myself closer into his bare chest, inhaling his scent.

I raise my eyes to look into his.

He smiles and gently connects our lips.

I sigh and close my eyes, forgetting the world.

The kiss is soft and short.

He pulls back and looks in my eyes. "How'd I get so lucky?" He asks

"Yea, I wouldn't exactly call myself lucky"

He lifts my chin up and smiles at me, then closes the distance between each other once again. This time the kiss is a little harder.

He tightens his already tight grip on my back pulling me flush against his body.

I blush a little knowing he's only in his boxers, but I continue to kiss him anyways.

I throw him on his back so I'm on top of him. I reconnect our lips.

His tongue glides across my lip and I happily allow him entrance.

He sighs as our tongues collide. I smirk getting an idea that I know he's going to kill me for later.

I push myself up a little so I'm straddling him but our lips don't leave their place.

He puts his hands on my hips and I grind into his. And he groans into my mouth.

I smirk. I grind again but this time a little harder he moans, and his breath hitches.

I lift my hips like I'm going to do it again, instead I wiggle out of his grip and skip into the kitchen

"Time to get ready!" I sing.

I grab a glass of water and go back to the bedroom and lean on the doorway.

He lies there panting.

"Are you alright?" I ask like nothing happened.

He looks at me "What.. The.. Hell?"He asks between breaths.

"What'd I do?" I ask innocently.

"You're evil" I smirk. I turn around and leave then I hear the shower turn on.

I look on my phone and see a text from Marlene

_(Marlene) "Hey, just wanted to let you know Damien is with Cass. I'm off shift now so I don't know if he's still there. Ps, how's the pregnancy? Do you still have morning sickness?"_

_(Me) "Okay thanks Mar. Pretty good so far. I get a few cramps now and then, but other than that I'm good. I haven't had morning sickness in the last 3 days. How is Cass by the way?"_

_(Marlene) " Good. That's normal. Vomiting may stop for a few days and start back up again. So be prepared for that. Cass is stable right now. She woke up, and has a lot of pain. It's hard for her to breath because of her ribs. But I gave her some meds and she seemed okay"_

_(Me) "Oh yay for me! Do you think Cass will be okay for the Sims?"_

_(Marlene) "Oh yea. As long as she has you or someone helping her walk in and out of the room"_

_(Me) "Okay. I'll make sure she does. Thanks Mar"_

_(Marlene) "No problem :) Have fun watching transfers beat the shit out of each other"_

_(Me) "You know we will"_

Just as the message sent, I hear a knock on the door. When I open it I see Damien.

"Hey I thought you were with Cass"

"I told her" he almost sounds panicked

"Told who what?"

"Cass. I told Cass I love her"

My eyes widen. "Oh my God" I squeal. Squeal? Damn Christina is rubbing off on me. "Did she say it back?"

"Actually she said it first" he smiles.

"Oh my God, Damien!"

"I know" he smiles even wider.

"Know what?" Tobias says, walking out fully clothed and a towel in his hand, drying his hair.

"He told Cass!" I shout.

"Damn what did you tell her?"

"I told her I love her" Damien says proudly.

Tobias freezes with the towel rubbing his hair "You told her?"

"I told her"

"You.. told her?!"

"Yes I told her"

"Holy shit! You told her" Tobias shouts and hugs his brother. Damien laughs and hugs him back

When they release I smile, they are getting very close. I just wish they could've grown up together, but I know Tobias is glad he didn't have to grow up with Marcus.

"Okay. We need to get going. Ready to kick Grey's ass?" I ask smirking.

His eyes turn dark "Hell yes" he responds.

"Alright then let's go" Tobias says, tossing his towel into the basket.

We all walk into the training room at exactly 10. Almost a minute later all the transfers pile in.

"What's he doing here? Getting special treatment already?" Adams sneers when be sees Damien.

"No asshole, it's called being here on time" I snap at him.

He scoffs "Whatever"

"So today we will-"

"Excuse me?" I hear a small voice say

I turn to see Kat with her hand slightly raised.

"Yea?"

"Um, do you know how Cass is?" She asks. I didn't know she cared about her.

"Probably a little Stiff" Bri says smirking. Then Adam and Grey start to snicker. I ignore her comment and look at Kat.

"She's still in the hospital, she's in a lot of pain and its difficult for her to breath" I respond.

Kat's face looks s little sad. Maybe they are kind of friends.

"So anyways today we will be doing fights again" Tobias says

"Okay first up, Grey and Damien" I shout.

When they walk up to the mat, I now look at Grey and see the multiple, highly pronounced bruises on his face.

"So how many time will I have to beat the shit out of you to get you to leave Cass alone?" Damien asks

"I don't know. But there's something hot about an innocent little Stiff" So he touched her too. I have to say, I completely miss judged him.

Damien takes the first swing and hits Grey right in the jaw causing him to stumble back.

He quickly recovers and runs to tackle Damien, but Damien is to quick and grabs Grey and throws him to the ground.

Once he pins him, he starts punching.

"You... you asshole." He keeps throwing punches.

"We were friends then you go touch my girlfriend" another punch

"You son of a bitch" he throws another. Blood covers Grey's face.

Damien stops but Grey is still conscious.

Damien grabs the collar of Grey's shirt and lifts him up so they are eye to eye.

"We were best friends. We were practically brothers. I was there for you through everything. Then you come here and you think you can touch her like that?!" Damien Is pure anger and adrenaline.

"Please" Grey spat "I never gave two shits about you" he turns his head and spits out a little blood.

"And as for Cass. She was begging for it" he sneered. Then got a hungry, murderous look in his eyes. Like a lion looking at his prey, ready to attack. It made me sick.

Damien's breathing got heavy. I could tell he didn't know what to say. So he finished the fight.

He threw Grey to the ground and I hear a crack. Then it's lights out.

Damien looks at the figure on the floor and runs out of the training room.

I look at Tobias. He nods then goes out the door to see Damien.

"Matt can you get Grey. He needs to go to the infirmary" he nods

"Up next Ezra and Adam" I say circling Damien's name.

I make eye contact with Ezra. I wink and he nods. Next thing I know is Ezra is dragging a limp figure, immersed in his own blood, out the door towards the infirmary.

TOBIAS POV:

I walk out the training room door after Damien's fight.

I look around the area and I don't see him. So I decide to go towards the chasm.

I walk down the hallway with my hands in my pockets. I exchange numerous nods and a small 'hello' with people walking past me.

I hear the crashing water and I turn down another hallway until I'm at the chasm railing.

I look down at Tris's and my spot. I see a figure but it's in the shadows. I'm pretty positive that's Damien.

I walk to the edge and throw my legs over the railing and land on some rocks.

I walk slowly down the trail trying not to fall to my death.

Once I'm finally on solid ground I walk cautiously to the cave-like area where I saw the person. I move closer and see the person is on the floor, knees hugged tightly to his chest, head hung low, and his shoulders slightly shaking.

I walk over and sit beside him, pulling my knees lightly to my chest as well, then swinging my arms around them. I look out at the murderous crashing water.

"You know. That was probably the best fights I've seen in the past few years" I say bumping his side.

Damien just shakes his head.

"What's wrong?" I ask turning towards him.

"I can't tell you" he says, sounding defeated

"And why not?" He shrugs.

"Damien, I'm your brother, you can tell me anything. That's kind of how this works"

He takes a deep shaky breath.

"Back in Erudite, Evelyn's husband, James. He um... wasn't.. the nicest, uh guy in the world..um-"

"Did he hit you?" I ask bluntly

He looks at me with wide eyes. Then hangs his head and nods weakly.

I suck in a deep breath, and exhale slowly.

"How bad was it?" I ask.

He sighs "Uh. It was pretty bad. At least every other night. I never knew what I did to make him snap like that. I mainly think it was school because when he started beating me I was 10 and at that time my grades were slipping, because I just didn't understand, and I don't really think he liked that"

"What did he do to you?" I asked hesitantly

"Well, like I said it was at least every other night. But when it first started I had brought home my report card and it had a D minus on it. Which is unheard of for an Erudite, then after dinner he told me to clean up then when I was putting the things in the sink I heard something crash and I looked up and there was a knife in the wall near my head, I turned around and he took me by my collar and started to beat the shit out of me. He gagged me so I wouldn't scream and he kicked me, punched me, whipped me, burned, cut. Whatever he could do he did to me"

His gaze is fixed in the ground. I swallow thickly, "Evelyn never found out?" I ask quietly.

"Nah. He told me if I showed any kinds of pain around her or said anything to her that he would kill me and her. I don't know if it was just an empty threat but it was enough to scare the shit out of me" he finishes taking deep breaths.

"You want to know something Damien?" He looks at me with a raises eyebrow

I swallow thickly again "Marcus used to beat me when I was a kid"

"Are you serious?" He asks quietly.

I nod "That's one of the main reasons Evelyn left. He beat her first, and they got worse when he found out she was pregnant. I guess she wanted to save you so she left. Not knowing that a four year-old would take on his wrath" I say looking down and shaking my head.

"What did he do to you?"

"He used a belt. Then he locked me in the coat closet for hours, sometimes days"

"Do you have scars too?" He asks. I nod. I do the same thing I did with Tris, I turn so my back is to him and I slip off my shirt.

"Woah. Damn that tattoo is awesome"

"Thanks. I got it in initiation, to get rid of what Marcus did to me. But it's still there if you look closely" I crane my neck to see his reaction, he leans in to look closely.

I see his eyes trail up to my shoulder.

He sucks in a breath "Damn"

I reach back to touch the scar "Yea that one was from the belt buckle" I say grimacing from the memory.

Cowering in the corner, clutching the dresser, crying out in pain. I was about 10 when he did that one. I sigh.

I throw my shirt back on "What about you?" He takes his shirt off like I did mine.

Well for one. I did not expect him to have a six pack.

"Um.. How did you get that?" I ask pointing at his stomach

"You think all I did in Erudite was read books?" He smirks

He turns around and my smile fades.

His back is covered in multiple scares, cuts, scratches, lashes and I see.. round burn marks?

"What are these round marks?"

"Oh, um he would take a large spoon and place it in the fire place, then burn my skin" He says slowly.

I take a deep breath. "Damien. I don't... I don't know what to say" I say calmly. Not showing any pity in my voice.

"You don't need to. It's alright. At least I know I have you now to talk to" He says putting his shirt back on. I notice bright red slashes on his side

"Are those new?" I ask pointing at his ribs.

He nods "Before the choosing ceremony"

I nod "and Damien. I'm your brother, even though I wasn't there in the beginning, I'm here now. And I'll always be there for little brother" he smiles at me.

"Thanks"

"Can I ask you, why did you freak out when you beat up Grey, I know you were upset about Cass and I heard you say you were friends, but it looked like it was something more than that" I ask cautiously

"Well, to be honest, I guess I learned most of my 'fighting skills' from James. And when I was with Grey, I just snapped. Because he was my best friend in Erudite. I talked to Kat every once in a while, but when he talked about Cass that way it just triggered something and I didn't feel like me just trying to get through initiation. I felt like James" he whispers the last part

"It's alright. I feel the same way with Marcus. I have this constant fear that one day I'll snap and hit Tris. And with the baby on the way, I'm terrified." I let the words fall out of my mouth.

"Hey, you know. I could get Tris to give you a tattoo to cover your back if you want" I offer, changing the subject.

"Really?" He smiles a little.

"Yea. She's knows about me and .Marcus so she won't make a big deal" I reassure him

"Okay. Awesome" he agrees

"Okay. I'll see if she can do it tonight"

"Thanks Tobias" he smiles and stands

"Lets get the hell out of here" I say and push him towards the trail. He smiles and we walk back to the training room.

(PAGE BREAK)

We walk back into the training room and its empty. We were gone that long?

I walk over to Tris "Hey" I lightly kiss her

"Everything okay?" She whispers. I nod.

"Good. So the fights.. the winners were Damien against Grey. Ezra against Adam. Steph against Bri and then Kat against Matt"

I nod "Sounds good. Bad injuries?" She shrugs "Nothing out of the ordinary"

"Hey Tris. Um,me and Tobias were talking. Could you give me a tattoo?" Damien asks.

"Yea of course! Where do you want it?" Tris asks excitedly

"I want it covering my whole back and sides" Damien explains

"Is it for the reason I think it's for?" She asks looking between the two of us

He nods. Tris sighs. "Okay. Come on. Tori might want a break" she says leading us out of the room towards the tattoo parlor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that? Good? Maybe?**

**Again I'm sorry about not updating. I will NEVER go that long again. A week is ridiculous. I'm so sorry.**

**Let me know about the QOTC or other things like that.**

**Also give me suggestions of a tattoo for Damien!**

**I hope you all liked it REVIEW PLEASE!**

** Love you all your the best!**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: ...sup...**

**So you have no idea how many times I attempted to write this chapter... 7 FREAKING TIMES! I had to re-write this 7 times! I got so pissed. I just like gave up, I couldn't do it anymore. But I finally regained my composure and I wrote it again and I'm finally able to post it. I'm sorry it's been a really long couple of days. I'm mentally and physically exhausted.. ugh... life..**

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. **

**ForeverDivergent: Thank you so, so much. It means a lot to me :) I love your stories. I'm on I think Chapter 35 of Forever10 so I need to finish that so I can read Amnesia!**

**Lucy: Thank you. That's pretty great, I didn't even do anything I just sat at home #foreveralone. Oh god... please don't let me use a hashtag again. Lol.**

**UnfortunatelyShattered: YES I'M ALIVE! if i died I would let you know... that doesn't sound right. Nevermind. Um *awkward laugh* So yea. Okay I will start the qoft in this chapter :) I will defiantly consider Uriah's tattoo ;)**

**Ellie 2297: Yea. It's pretty gross. And having to rip open the sacks.. *gags***

**Grace: oooh I like that**

**Rabraham 7898: Heyyyyy! Yeah it's kind of been a long time but I mean I haven't updated in like a week so... No biggie :) Yes, I highly dislike being a sophomore. I have something perfect planned for James and Marcus! OH! just so much drama! But thanks girl. Your awesome ily dftba!**

**Beatrice Melark Holmes Eaton: Thanks. I do pretty much everything: Pointe, Traditional Ballet, Jazz, Lyrical, Tap, Hip hop (but like the awesome street dancing kind of stuff) I also teach ballet and tap to little kids from the ages of 2-7 and then I help my teacher in the acrobatics classes. So yea, my plate is kinda full lol. But I love it!**

**So guys I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting... AGAIN... ugh. Please don't hate me. Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

><p>TRISPOV:<p>

I have to say in a way, I'm shocked that Damien was abused by his father. But for some reason I expected it.

I agreed to do his tattoo for a few reasons.

One it is my job. Two, he will be my brother soon. And Three, because I will do anything to help rid Tobias and Damien of their horrible memories.

Once we enter the Tattoo Parlor I see Tori sitting behind the counter with my mom. They are doodling on paper and talking. Both their heads shoot up when the door closes.

"Hey Mom, Tori" I say

"Hey sweety" my mom responds "Hey Tris. What's up?" Tori asks

"Tris is going to give Damien a tattoo" Tobias says, giving Tori a pointed look. She nods.

"Room three is all set up. You can go in there" Tori responds. I nod and her and we walk into room three.

"So, do you know what you want?" I ask Damien.

"Well, I definitely want it covering my back as much as possible" he responds through a sigh.

"Okay, well" I pull my sketch pad out from the drawer "I have some designs here. Want to look through it and see if there are any you like?" I offer. He nods and starts to flip through the pages. He stops and one and starts to look a little closer at it.

"Can I have this one?" He asks handing me back the book.

"Oh yeah. So you want it to me extra large and the flames covering your sides?" He nods in response.

"Alright" I look at the drawing a little closer to get the details. It's a large Phoenix coming out of, yet still immersed in flames. It has a large ring keeping the bird inside of it. **(The Hunger Games: Mockingjay symbol. But instead of a mockingjay it's a Phoenix) **

"Also, could you write something around it?"

"Yea of course. Write what you want and where you want it" I hand him back the sketch pad and give him a pen.

He hands it back a few seconds later

He wrote on the top, going across his shoulder blades: You are Worthless **(shout out to Grace [guest] )**

Then he wrote on the bottom going across the small of his back: No, I'm Brave

I look up and him, he smiles sheepishly, I smile back at him. "I like it" I lift up the chair to a sitting position, and also to where it's high of the ground.

"Okay take off your shirt and sit in the chair so your back is facing towards me" I instruct him.

Once his shirt is off and I get a full view of his back, I suck in a breath. It looks worse then Tobias's, but I've only seen his covered by his tattoo, but I can still feel the scars.

Some of the scars look fairly new. "Damien. Are you sure you want to do this now? These scars still look like they are healing" I say

He nods "I want to get rid of his as quickly as possible"

"Okay. It will hurt like a bitch. Let me get the tattoo gun and then we will start" I say

"It's not going to be worse then anything I've felt before" he says under his breath, but I pretend I didn't hear it.

"Alright" I say sitting myself on the little chair, and rolling in front of Damien's back. "You ready?" He nods.

"Once the needle touches your skin, it's going to sting like hell, so once I start take a deep breath for four seconds then let it out for four seconds. It will help" Tobias says

"Okay. Thanks"

"Here we go" I say then gently press the needle to his skin. He sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth. "Breath Damien" Tobias says softly. Damien's breath becomes even and he starts relaxing a little as I draw on his back.

Two hours later, I have the words, the ring, the Phoenix, and half the flames done. I slowly work my way to his side's with the flames. He sucks in a deep breath everyone I touch a sensitive spot. Which is 90 percent of his back.

I make sure I cover every scar I can with flames. Of course you can still tell they are there is your look close and feel the indentations his 'father' made in his back. But at least it covers the marks that monster made.

I work around the fresh scars - that I have a feeling they were done before the choosing ceremony- but I still manage to cover them.

About 45 minutes later I'm done. It looks amazing. I have to say that was the hardest, but the best tattoo I've ever done.

"Okay. It's all done" I say smiling. Tobias ,who was sitting next to Damien and distracting him, walks around the chair to see his back.

"Damn. That's better than mine" Tobias says smiling. Damien returns the gesture.

"Here. Sit up slowly" I say helping him get out of the chair.

I walk him over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. Then I hand him a little mirror so he can see the complete tattoo.

Once he sees it, his jaw drops. "Tris.. I.. this is Amazing! Thank you" he says and hugs me. I put my hands on his arms so I don't touch his tattoo.

"You got rid of him" he whispers while hugging me. "Thank you" then he pulls away from me.

"You did that all by yourself. I just helped erase the damage" I say to him, then I turn to grab tattoo ointment and a few large strips of bandages.

"Turn around" One he does I lightly rub the cream into his redened skin. Then I take the wrapper of the bandages and place then one by one on his back, over lapping them so they come off like one big band-aid.

"All done" I smile. He smiles back and I toss him his shirt.

I walk back to the station that's next to a smiling Tobias, I smile back as he helps me clean up.

It takes about a five minutes and we are ready to go.

I'm about to walk out but Damien puts his hand in his pocket, I know he's getting his point card. I put my hand up to stop him "Don't worry about it" I smile again at him.

"Thanks Tris" he says and gives me another quick hug.

"Hey, Rankings are put tonight. We have to get going. Can't be late" Tobias reminds me.

"Oh that's right. Yea let's go" I say walking out the door.

"You guys going to dinner?" I ask my mom and Tori, who has been accompanied by Bud and Amar.

"Yea. Let's get going" Tori says grabbing her keys and puts away her sketch pad.

We all walk out and Tori locks up.

Once we get in the cafeteria, I hear Eric call us.

"Six! Four! Come here!"

"Hey, got the rankings?" Tobias asks.

He hands him a piece of paper. We both look over it "Okay. I think that's fair" I say, Tobias and Eric both nod.

"I already spoke to Zeke and Uriah. And they were okay with it." Eric says.

"Alright. Well let's do this" Tobias says.

In a few minutes it turns 8:00 then a small siren goes off, like it does whenever we have initiates or an announcement.

There is a large cheer from all the members along with the stomping of feet and their cups being slammed against the tables.

After a minute the cafeteria goes silent.

I step up on the little stage and start talking "Initiates.. Congratulations. You completed stage one" there's a little cheer and some claps.

"Now we have to see if you passed" Eric says.

"Today, two initiates will be cut and escorted to the factionless sector tomorrow morning. If you are under the red line, you're out" Tobias explains.

"Here are you're rankings" Zeke says. I didn't even know he was here.

Eric presses a button and the large screen behind him comes to life with color. And one by one each initiates name is listed.

1) Damien

2) Chase (dauntless born)

3) Cass

4) Ezra

5) Kat

6) Amber (Dauntless Born)

7)Stephanie

8) Adam

9) Grey

10) Bri

11) Zach (dauntless born)

12) Brandon ( dauntless born)

13) Madison (dauntless born)

14) Jennifer (dauntless born)

15) Matt

So Matt and Jennifer are out. I feel bad but, I already had a feeling that Matt wouldn't make it. Although I'm a llittle shocked with Jennifer, she was a nice girl. Just didn't work hard enough.

The loud screaming and cheering feels like needles in my ears but I've grown used to it.

After about I've minutes everything quiets down, and everyone goes back to eating. Except one person.

Matt.

He stands there frozen and pale. Not moving. I don't even know if he's breathing.

Steph is sitting there looking at him with mixed emotions painted on her face.

Matt slowly moves his body to look at Steph. He shakes is head then runs. I know exactly where he is running to.

No.. No. Please No.

I run as fast as my legs will let me. I can hear multiple footsteps behind me but I keep running.

By the time I get there, I'm just a second to late. I lean over the railing and see his pale, lanky body falling to his death.

"NO!" I hear a shriek behind me, I don't have to look to know it's Stephanie.

She looks over the railing next me and sees his, now lifeless, body being tossed around in the water. His blood making the surrounding water almost burgundy, then it fades out to a light pink. His body is twisted awkwardly around rocks. The rushing water passing him like he's not even there.

She drops to her knees and let's out a loud sob that bounces off the walls of the cavern. It was loud enough to echo through the compound.

I don't trust myself to move, but my Abnegation instincts kick in and I drop beside her and engulf her in a hug.

She wraps her arms around my back and sobs into my shoulder.

I gently coo her saying it will be okay. I run my hand through her hair, and up and down her back, to relax her. After a few minutes her sobs go down to a dull whimper.

She pulls back from me and wipes her face with her hands.

"Are you alright?" I ask quietly. She nods

"I shouldn't be crying. I'm Dauntless" She says sniffling.

"No Steph. Just because we are brave doesn't mean we don't have feelings. It's human nature to cry at a time like this. Of course we need to control our emotions, but now, it's okay." I reassure her.

She nods and runs a hand over her face, getting rid of any tear stains.

"Did you ever go through this?" She asks shakily. I nod.

"Last year, I lost one of my friends. Al. He made it to the second stage,but he knew he was going to get cut. And then during the beginning of the second stage, something happened and he... He attacked me, with to other guys. And I wouldn't forgive him. So I feel like part of it is my fault" I say as I feel a pang in my chest.

"I'm sorry Six." She says and she hugs me again.

"Thanks" I say softly.

"You okay now?" I ask, she nods. And I help her stand up.

I turn around and see Damien, Tobias, Eric and Christina.

The boys have straight faces but Christina has water building up in her eyes.

Chris runs over and hugs Stephanie. "I'm okay" her voice is muffled

"Okay" Chris says softly.

"Come on let's get you away from here" Christina says, pulling her close to her body. And leading her back to the cafeteria.

I sigh and my shoulders slump. Tobias wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Its okay" he whispers and kisses my hair.

"Alright. I uh, I need to go let some members know and we will have the funeral speech in an hour. Do you want me to do it Four?" Eric asks.

"Yea. That's fine" Tobias agrees

"Okay" then Eric walks away, back to the cafeteria.

"Come on. Let's go"

"I'm not really hungry anymore" I say quietly

"Neither am I. Let's go back to the apartment" he offers and I nod.

Once we get in I fall in the bed and sigh.

"It's alright Tris" Tobias says as he lies next to me rubbing my hair.

"I've just.. I've never seen that before. I mean I saw Al's body. But I actually saw him fall. I saw him die"

"I know" he gathers me in his arms. I let one tear escape my eye. I just need to relax, for five seconds.

1. Matt is Stephanies's Brother. 2. He died at the chasm. 3. There was nothing I could do about it. 4. He was going to be factionless. 5. He's dead

I take a deep breath. "Okay" I breath out and sit up.

I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Tobias stands and gets the door. I hear voices and a few minutes later My mom and Tobias come in.

"You okay Sweetie?" I nod. "Yea. I'm okay now"

"Alright" she gives me a hug.

"Thanks mom" I smile at her. She kisses my cheek.

"Hey, I need to go back and tell the transfers about the sims tomorrow, I'll be right back" Tobias says.

He leans down and gives me a quick kiss then leaves.

"He's a keeper you know" my mom smiles at me

"Yeah. I know" I smile back.

"So. Have you thought about baby names?"

"Not really. I'm only 4 weeks now. But earlier when I gave Damien his tattoo, he got a Phoenix. I really like that name for a girl. What do you think?"

"Oh. I love it! Phoenix. Makes me think of the Dauntless Flame" she smiles. "Come to think of it. She I'll be the baby of Dauntless"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"The baby of the great Ten. The baby of two dauntless prodigies. She will be pretty popular" she smirks.

I laugh "yea. I still don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet. I think I'll let Tobias choose the name for a boy"

"That sounds fair" she smiles.

"So how have things been. You know, coming back to dauntless and all"

"Pretty good. Took a few days to get back in the swing of things. But it feels good to be home" Her smile get a bigger

"So... Amar?" I ask smirking.

"Highschool sweet hearts. What can you do." She laughs.

"Did you do your training yet?" She nods.

"Amar was helping me with it. I initially asked Tobias, but he has been really busy, so I didn't want to burden him anymore"

"Your Abnegation is showing" I teese.

"Yeah, yeah" she smirks.

"So, um. Does Andrew know you came here?" I ask hesitantly.

"I would assume. I think he is currently in Erudite with that damn whore Jeanine" she says, her voice getting lower. I can't tell she's getting angry

"Did you always know he was cheating?" I ask. She shrugs "I had suspicions, Jeanine was coming to Abnegation much more than was needed. But being the good Abnegation wife, I didn't say anything. But when I saw them, in my house, on my couch. All hell broke loose" she admits.

"I just can't believe. My father would do something like that. I thought he was the most selfless man in Abnegation, then the second me and Caleb leave, he snaps" I drop my head. I feel like this is all my fault.

"Hey, don't you dare think this has anything to do with you. This was your father's choice. Not mine or yours or Caleb's. Andrew made his own selfish decision." I nod.

"Plus he was a dick anyway" she smirks. Lightening the mood.

I snicker. "Thanks mom" I give her a hug

"Love you, my girl"

"I love you too" I smile

"So. When are you having the wedding?" She asks

"After initiation" I say

"Well we have some planning to do" I smile largely

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is that! Hope you liked it! Hope you liked the tattoo and all the drama.**

**QOTC:_ If you were trapped on a dessert island, what fictional character from Divergent would you want with you?_**

**_My Answer: Uriah. He would completely lighten the mood and make everything like awesome!_**

**So I hope you all enjoyed it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWW!**

**I love you guys! You're amazing! I'll update soon Te prometo esta vez**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello my fellow Fanfictioners. Four-"is that a thing?" Me- "It is now!"**

**I'm sorry you all probably hate my guts. **

******* YO PANSYCAKES! I HAVE SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT AT THE BOTTOM A/N!*******

**I wanted to say I'm really sorry for not updating as frequently as I used to. I'm trying to fix it; things have just been really difficult and upsetting and shitty and my life sucks and and and... I'm rambling. Anyway, sorry. I know you all are tired of my excuses **

**HOLY FRACK! DID ANYONE SEE THE INSURGENT TEASER TRAILER!? I Was like "what the hell is this?" But then I realized it's a dream or her fear landscape. But like holy crap that was awesome!**

**Soooo. Time for the reviews: **

**I'mdivergent 2701: Lol thanks. I will add more fluff. And well technically they can.. do the dirty.. but I'm not gonna write that haha... **

**Sara Eaton Everdeen: awww. Thank you! **

**Grace: Lol. I'm glad you liked it. At first I wrote your review word for word but then I was like.. "Well, who would want to have dumbass written on their back forever?" Hahaha. But thanks, cause I would've never thought of that! :D**

**Trisaba Daph Ride464: That's awesome!**

**Rabraham 7898: emagerd! Respond to me! Lol**

**Laureny 99: Hehe. That would be awesome. What do you mean about the affair? Didn't really understand lol**

**UnfortunatelyShattered: Haha! Come on... I need dramaaaa lol. You and Uriah seem perfect for eachother lol.**

**Guest: Thanks! Really appreciate it :)**

**Lucy: Ahem.. umm. Wow. Lol. That's just, awesome! Lol. I wanna climb a Ferris wheel! Why does Fourtris always get to have fun? Yes! They will have an after initiation party, and I have something hilarious for it! Involving Uriah and Damien ;)**

**Okay! Time for the story!**

**Disclaimer: You obviously aren't Erudite if you haven't realized I don't own Divergent by now.**

* * *

><p>FOUR's pov! (He just left Tris with Natalie)<p>

"Hey, I need to go tell the transfers about the Sims tomorrow, I'll be right back" I gently and quickly connect my lips with Tris's then I leave.

I run down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

Once I enter the doors I look over to the transfer table and see every one huddled around Stephanie. I walk over there, because, well I do have to talk to them, but Steph looks really uncomfortable.

"Hey Guys. Lay off her" I say and they instantly go back to their seats. Stephanie looks at me her eyes full of gratitude. I shake my head, and smile sadly, but not in a way that shows pity.

"Okay, Transfers. As you probably know, Matt.. threw himself in the chasm" I say softly but I still have my Four mask on.

"There will be a funeral held by the chasm in about 5 minutes" everyone at the table nods, but Stephanie looks at her hands sadly.

"I also want to let you all know. Tomorrow morning, me and Six will come get you. You will be going through your fear simulations tomorrow. There will be two days of sims then Visiting day, then another three days of sims. Then you will go through your Fear Stimulation known as you Final test. Then the final rankings will be posted the day after your test. Any questions?"

Ezra raises his hand. I nod at him "What is a fear stimulation?"

"We will explain it more tomorrow, but basically it's like the aptitude test. But instead of figuring out a faction, you will be facing one of your worst fears" I explain. Some of their faces pale. And some - Adam and Grey - look a little to cocky.

"I suggest you get some rest. Going through your worst fears isn't exactly easy" I say staring at Adam and Grey. They both give me a look of hatred. I give one right back to them.

I'm about to walk away, but instead my Abnegation roots get the best of me. I walk over to Stephanie and put a hand lightly on her shoulder. She flinches and turns her head

"If you want, you can come to our apartment and stay me with Six, if you don't want to go to the funeral" I say softly

She nods "Thanks Four" she whispers.

She stands slowly and follows me out of the Cafeteria. I don't bother going to the gang because I'm 99% sure Christina has already told them everything.

When we get to the apartment I put the key in the lock and open the door, side stepping so she can enter.

"Six!" I shout. She comes out of the bedroom with Natalie trailing behind her. Tris looks at me strangely, probably for calling her Six, but then she sees Steph besides me.

"Hey" she whispers to Stephanie as she takes a few long strides to hug her. Tris leads her over to the couch and we all sit down.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asks.

She shrugs "I don't know. I mean-" she sighs "I guess, I can except it. But.. people are really annoying"

Tris let's out a breathy chuckle, and Steph smiles lightly.

"Do you want anything? Water?" I ask. She shakes her head "I'm good"

I nod. "Um. Can I... uh. Can I trust you guys with something?" She asks, sucking in a shaky breath

"Yea. Of course. We are here for you Stephanie. I mean I know me and Four come off all badass, but we are actually really soft people" Tris smiles

"Six!" I fake whine. Stephanie smiles.

"Well. Um" she lets out a large breath "Okay. I'm just going to say it" We all nod; encouraging her to continue

"I'm.. I'm Divergent" she whispers. I almost don't catch it.

"Can we trust you with something?" I ask. She nods. "All three of us are Divergent" I say gesturing to myself, Tris and Natalie.

Her eyes snap up to mine "Really?" She breaths out. I nod, she sighs in relief.

"The- The Erudite lady that did my test said that I was dangerous. And I had to watch my back. But I thought it wasn't a problem anymore?" She asks

Tris sighs "It's a confusing topic. None of us know what Jeanine is secretly planning but, from what we understand, Divergents are still dangerous, but they aren't killing them off anymore. So I don't think you have anything to worry about. Okay?" Tris reassures sighs and nod.

"Thanks guys." We all smile at her.

"Hey. I'm going to head out. Get some sleep all of you" Natalie says. She kisses Tris's and Stephanie's foreheads then gives me a small hug. Once she walks out the door, me and Tris both turn our attention to Steph.

"Do you think the funeral is over?" She asks hesitantly. I look at my watch. It should've ended 10 minutes ago.

I nod "Okay. I think I'm going to go to the dorms and go to sleep"

"You sure?" Tris asks. She nods.

"Do you want one of us to walk you back?" She shakes her head. "I'm good. Thanks though. And thanks for letting me stay here, I don't think I could've handled it" she smiles sadly.

"It's no problem" Tris smiles.

Stephanie stands "Well,I'll see you in the morning. G'night"

"Goodnight" Tris and I say simultaneously.

She walks out the door, back to the dorms.

I move over to the couch next to Tris. She sighs.

"I just feel so bad"

"I know. I do to. But there wasn't anything we could've done" I wrap my arm around her.

She nods "I know.. You just want to go to bed?"

I shrug "Sure"

We both stand and walk into the bedroom

I slip my shirt off and grab one out of the drawer, then toss it to Tris. She smiles.

I slip off my pants and get into bed. I sit there watching Tris. She is so beautiful.

She tentatively pulls off her shirt revealing a red and black lacy bra - which I'm almost positive Christina picked out for her- even though we got over her fear, she is still insecure about her body. She's convinced she is built like a 12 year old. But when I look at her I see the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth.

She's about to put on my shirt but I get up and wrap my arms around her waste. She jumps and turns around, facing me.

She puts her hands on my chest and slowly moves them into my hair. I pull her closer to my body. She smiles as I lean down and kiss each one of her ravens. When I get to the last one, I kiss it a little longer. She moans lightly and I smirk.

I move my face up to hers, so close that our breath is mixing, I connect our lips painstakingly slow. Her hands move to finger the flames that lick my shoulders and neck. I bite back a moan.

She then nibbles on my lower lip and I open for her. Once our tongues collide I moan at the same time she does.

I squeeze her hips and she moans again, I smirk. She brings her hands down to run across my stomach and chest. Her touch almost makes me feel light headed.

She pulls back panting with raged breathing. I, on the other hand, move my lips to her neck, peppering every inch of skin with open-mouth kisses. She places her head in the crook of my neck. Leaving soft kisses on my collar bone. I lightly run my finger across the wasteband and of her jeans, occasionally dipping my finger in. Just to drive her crazy. She whimpers and I smile.

I crane my neck upwards and run my nose across her jaw bone, then trailing kisses across the same place

She sighs softly and I place a soft kiss on her lips. I pull back and she smiles at me.

"I love you"

"I love you so much Tris" I lightly kiss her again.

She turns around and grabs my shirt of the dresser and slips it on. I slide my hands off of her hips and she smiles into the mirror at me.

Once she takes off her jeans she gets into bed and I wrap my arms around her, planting a kiss in her hair. Then I fall into a tormenting sleep.

-dream-

I wake up, I'm sitting and I feel my arms above my head. I look up, my arms are tied to a railing. I move my head around, taking in my surroundings.. It's the Chasm.

"Oh good!" I hear a voice sneer. I look in the direction I heard the voice. Out of the shadows of the corner of the Chasm I see Marcus come out; dragging Tris behind him. She holds -what looks like a newborn baby- in her arms, in a little white bundle.

Tris keeps squirming but Marcus is to strong.

Before I can say anything, he throws her over the chasm railing right besides me, but he's holding one of her arms so she hasn't fallen yet.

Tris clings to the child and looks up at me with pleading eyes that have tears pouring from them.

"Have fun" Marcus smirks then he lets go of her hand, but she grabs the bottom railing just in time.

"Oh no.. this won't do" Marcus complains. He walks over to her and steps and her hand. I hear a crack then she falls.

I quickly turn my head, unable to see her. I hear screaming and yelling. Her yelling soon turns into a loud almost robotic screeching

I'm then shaken awake. I open my eyes and see Tris.

"Come on. We need to get up" she says tiredly.

"You're okay" I state more than ask quietly. She looks at me like I've grown two heads. Then her face contorts, "No" she groans then she runs into the bathroom. I guess morning sickness is back.

I run into the bathroom after her. She is currently releasing the contents of her stomach into the toilet. I grab a hair tie off the counter and put her hair into a messy bun, then I run into the kitchen to get her pills and water. When I go back in she is slumped off to the side of the toilet, breathing heavily.

I hand her the pills and she smiles then chugs the water.

I sit down next to her, gently rubbing her back "You alright now?" I ask quietly. She nods. "Thank you" I kiss her forehead.

"Come on. Let's get Transfers" she says then stands. I nod then walk out of the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris Pov<strong>

Well, Marlene definitely right about morning sickness coming back.

Once Tobias leaves I brush my teeth and apply a small amount of make up, then I brush my hair.

I walk out as Tobias is putting on his shirt. I walk over and kiss his cheek, then I go into the closet and grab some clothes.

Once I'm done, I'm wearing a black off-the-shoulder slouchy shirt that shows my ravens and my dauntless tattoo. And black skinny jeans and black high heel boots.

I don't have to really move today, so I thought I would look nice.

When I exit the bathroom I see Tobias sitting on the foot of the bed fully dressed in a black t shirt that hugs his muscles in all the right ways, black jeans and black sneakers.

He hands me a muffin and we walk out the door together.

"You feeling any better?" He asks on the way to the dorms. I shrug "Well, I don't want the toilet to hold everything in my stomach currently. So that's good right?" He smirks and wraps an arm around me.

When we enter the dorms and start pulling the blankets off of all the initiates. They all start groan in but sit up anyway.

I flip a switch and they all groan again from the sudden change of lighting.

"Get up and get dressed. Meet us out outside in five minutes" I say then walk out the door with Tobias trailing behind.

The second the door closes Tobias pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me furiously. His hands are on either side of my head and mine are automatically in his hair.

"Ahem!" We jump apart from each other and see Eric standing there smirking.

"What?" Tobias asks innocently. Eric just shakes his head.

"So did you wake them before or after you almost started having sex in the hallway" Eric questions.

I roll my eyes playfully. "Nothing you and Lauren haven't done" I mumble.

"What was that?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing" I say, in an overly sweet voice.

He shakes his head and smiles. "Cass needs to be picked up from the infirmary"

"Oh. Right. Well can you take them to the simulation room and I'll bring Damien to go get Cass?" I ask with my attention directed at Tobias. He nods in response.

I turn and open the doors to the dorms "Three minutes left. Damien, are you ready?" I ask looking at his bunk.

He finishes lacing his shoe then he jumps off the bed and walks over to me. Then we walk out together.

Damien punches Four on the arm as we pass him, "are we getting Cass?" He asks excitedly. I nod and he smiles.

After a silent -but comfortable silent- walk to the infirmary, we walk in and I see Marlene talking to the nurse who is behind the computer at the front desk.

"Hey Mar" I greet her.

"Hey guys. Here for Cass?" She asks. We nod.

"Okay. Here sign this and I'll help her get dressed, then she's free to go" she hands me a chart, then walks out of the room.

I sign my name, allowing her to be discharged. Then a few minutes later Mar comes out with Cass in a wheel chair.

"Cass" Damien breaths. He walks over to her and kisses her.

"Do you want to walk?" Marlene asks. She nods. I walk over to her, I grab her right arm, Damien grabs her left.

We help her stand and take small steps to help her gain her balance.

"Come on. I want out of this hell hole!" She almost screams.

Marlene holds her hand over her heart mock hurt. "Oh. No offense Marlene" Cass adds.

"Bye Cass. Have fun with the sims. They kick your ass" Marlene smirks.

Cass groans "Great"

"Come on" I smile

We both lead her out the door. Once we are outside, she loosens her grip on me and starts walking on her own.

"Ugh. It feels so good to walk again!" She exclaims. I laugh and so does Damien.

After a short walk we are at the simulation room.

I turn to them "Welcome to your own personal hell" I smile and open the doors.

They sit down in the chairs after Cass was embraced in a hug by Kat. Then I walk into the room. Tobias's head shoots up from the computer screen. He smiles once he sees its me.

I sit down in the chair next to him and kiss his cheek. He smiles then stands and goes out the door to call in the first person.

The door reopens and Tobias and Stephanie walk in. She eyes the chair for a second then sits down.

I fill the syringe with the serum then I walk over to her. I move her long blond hair off her shoulder and gently press the needle to her skin. She winces but tries to hide it.

"Be Brave" I whisper. Then she goes under

**STEPHANIE'S POV**

I open my eyes and I'm by the Chasm. I look around and I see Matt. He's on the other side of the railing.

No. Please No, not again.

I run over and grab his wrist.

"Matt! No. Please" I beg him.

"I'm sorry Stephanie. I can't do this" then he slides out of my grip.

I grab his wrist before he can fall.

"Stephanie! What are you doing?!" He shouts.

"I'm not losing you!" I shout. But then I slip.

I quickly grab the railing of the Chasm to catch myself. So now I'm hanging from the Chasm with one arm and grasping Matt's arm with the other.

"Stephanie! Just let me go" he pleads with me.

"Matt I'm not going to lose you! I can't!" I shout.

"I don't belong here" he says. I shake my head, then groan loudly.

"Yes you do!" I scream because I think My shoulder just popped out of place.

"Just let me die" he says quietly.

"If I let you go then I'm going to die too" I reason with him

"Live Stephanie. Live your life in Dauntless" he cries

"Together?" I ask quietly.

He breaths out. "Together" **(Peeta and Katniss!)**

I look up and the railing and slowly let my fingers slide of the railing.

I look down at Matt. Everything feels like slow motion.

Then everything goes black

**TRIS'S POV:**

She lets go of the railing and they fall together. Just before she hits the ground the screen goes black and she jumps out of her seat. I run over to her.

"Steph! Stephanie!" I try to get her attention.

Her head shoots up and she looks at me. Then she collapses into my arms. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay" I say softly.

After a few minutes she pulls back from me "You alright?" Tobias asks quietly. I didn't realize he was standing behind me.

She nods. "Come on. I'll walk you do the dorms" I say. She shakes her head.

"I want to be alone" she says shyly. I nod "Alright. Here, come out the back door"

"Thanks" I guide her to the door and she quietly walks out.

When I sit back next to Tobias, I sigh. "That was rough"

"Yea" he breaths. He stands again and brings in Cass. He arm is around her mid section to help her stand straight even though she's pouting about it. The sight makes me smile.

Once she's in the chair I move her red hair out of the way and insert the needle in her neck, except she full out jumps.

"I didn't expect that" she says sheepishly. I smirk.

"Enjoy Hell" I smirk. "Gee thanks" she smiles.

I sit next to Tobias and wait for the image to appear on the screen.

**CASS'S POV**:

When I open my eyes I'm on my bed in my grey Abnegation robes. Is it up looking around, trying to figure out this fear.

Then I hear my door open, and there stands the man that ruined my life the night before Choosing Day.

"Hello. Sweetheart. How was your test?" He asks kindly.

"F-Fine" I stutter out.

"Good. Good" he walks in and closes the door. Then he walks over to my bed.

"So, what we're your results?" He asks.

"Um. Ab-Abnegation" I respond. He back handedly smacks me.

He pushes me on the bed and pins my arms above my head "What we're your results?" He asks quietly.

"Abnegation" I say more firmly. He knees my gut "Your Results!" He shouts.

"Abnegation" I say completely confident in my words even though they are a total lie.

"Are you going to transfer?" He asks his face getting closer to mine "N-No" I stutter again

"Good. Because I might want to do this more often" Then he starts sucking my neck. My breathing is rapid and I'm paralyzed with fear.

No. I'm Brave. I will not go through this again. I can get out of this.

I start to squirm against his grip, he just tightens his hands around ny forearms.

I lift my knee and kick him arm in the groin. He groans loudly, before he has time to react a punch him in the face and he falls off of me on to the floor, I jump up and start punching him rapidly. Then all goes black

**TRIS'S POV:**

She throws him off of her and continues to beat the shit out of him. The screen goes black and I share as nervous glance with Tobias. She sits up and gasps for air. Clawing at her arms, like his hands are still there.

I cautiously walk over to her and squat down next to the chair.

"Hey, it's okay" I give her a small hug hesitantly. So I don't scare her. She hugs me back, then I tighten my grip on her.

She's not crying just breathing very heavily. "G-Guys. Don't tell anyone about that please" she begs us

"Of course Cass. We would never tell anyone" I reassure her. "Also. Please don't say a thing to Damien. I haven't told him yet" she says quietly.

I nod "We aren't going say anything Cass" Tobias says softly.

She gives us a small smile. "Thanks"

"Want to go back to the dorms?" I ask. She shakes head "No. I'll just wait out there with Damien"

I nod and she slips out the door.

I sit back down next to Tobias "She's Divergent" he says quietly. "I know" I sigh.

"I can't believe Mr. Monroe would do something like that" he nods in agreement.

"Okay" he sighs "Next one" then he stands and brings in Damien.

I stake the syringe and stick it into his neck. He doesn't flinch at all.

"Be Brave Damien" he smiles at me then his eyes flutter closed and I sit down next to Tobias.

**DAMIEN'S POV**

I open my eyes and I'm in front of the door of my apartment in Erudite. I tentatively walk in and see James standing there looking at a piece of paper. Evelyn no where is sight.

He marches up to me and grabs my collar and punches me in the face. Then throws me to the ground. He kicks me in the ribs a few times then grabs my throat and lifts me to my feet. He lets go and I try to steady myself, then I hear the familiar sound of his belt slithering out of the belt loops on his pants.

No. Not anymore.

I punch him in the face and he stumbles backwards

"You little shit! Are dare you! You are a worthless son of a bitch!" He screams then he charges at me with his belt in hand. I grab his arm and push it behind him. I knee him in the gut and he drops the belt. I quickly pick it up and throw it down on his back. He collapses and everything goes black.

**TOBIAS'S POV:**

After I see the belt in James's hand I immediately turn my head and take a deep breath. I start seeing images of Marcus.

I hear Damien gasp for breath. I look over to him and see he has his head in his hands.

I walk over to him and he stands up. "You alright?" I question.

He signs and nods. "I really did not want to experience that again" he says with his shoulder sagged, defeated.

"I know. I have to do it every time too" I rest a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. They can't hurt us" I reassure him.

"Yea. You're right" he nods. He gives me a quick hug.

He breaths out and stands up straight. Then he walks out the door.

"I don't want to do this anymore" Tris sighs.

"I know. But there are only a few more people left" I kiss her cheek then go out the door to get the next initiate

»»»»Time Skip cause I'm Lazy!««««

**TRIS'S POV**

An hour or two later we are finally done.

No Divergents and the same ordinary fears.

Public speaking (Kat), Being Factionless (Bri), Spiders (Adam), Being burnt to death (Ezra), and dying (Grey)

Once we were all done me and Tobias walk hand in hand to the cafeteria, halfway down the hallway Tobias breaks the silence

"Do you just want to get some food and bring it to the apartment?" He asks.

I nod "I would love too"

He kisses my cheek as we walk into the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that was honestly the shittiest ending ever. But I couldn't think of anything. **

******SO HERE IS MY ANNOUNCEMENT!******

**So the other day I was brainstorming and being Erudite and all that Shit, thinking of new ideas for a Fanfiction story to write. I came up with two and I really want to write them soon.**

**Lucy told me to do number one. But I just want to do a vote, cuz I want to do them both equally lol.**

**I am going to post an A/N in about 2 minutes with the summaries of the two stories. Then I want you all to take a vote. **

***** I'm done :)*****

**OOTC: What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?**

**My Answer: Okay well. I was at a park with some friends. (My crush included in that group) so we decided to just walk through the woods. Well I kind of lost my friends lol so I was walking around and I saw these two guys crouched down in a shrub thing, so I walked closer and saw it was my crush and our friend Josh. **

**They both whispered and told me to come hide with them so I did. I sat next to my crush and he put his arm around me to push me lower so I would be hidden, I started shaking like crazy when he touches me. Long story short, our friend James and his sister Kelly screamed from behind us and scared us. Then Josh whispered in my ear "You so like him" then Kelly heard him and started gaping at me then I took her arm and started to run towards the bathrooms so I could talk to her. Then my crush yelled "where are you going?" Then Kelly yelled back "She's on her period!"**

**It was horrible! Aren't my friends awesome?**

**Anyway yes! Check out the authors note!**

**Please Review! Love you all!**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**

You are a spark that shines a light, where we could belong together factionless.

Let's keep it burning bright till we're floating away, till we're ashes dancing inside the flames.

-Set Me on Fire: Flyleaf


	19. Chapter 18 AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: I just posted a chapter before this AN. So please go read that first! Thanks :)  
><strong>

**Okay here are the story ideas i was talking about **

Selfish Machines:

Beatrice is 4, Tobias is 6, they both live in Abnegation. When Beatrice goes to a funeral foe her mother's friend she hears a boy crying. "That's my mom in the coffin" "I'm sorry. What's your name?" "Tobias" "I'm Beatrice" she sticks her hand out to help him up "Would you like to be my friend?" He blushes and nods. Little did they know that a childhood friendship would turn into so much more.

No war. Fourtris before Dauntless.

(Yes. There are a lot. But I will add ny famous twists to it ;) )

Number 2

"My Biggest Fear is Letting Go"

Tris is starting her sophomore year. Life really sucks for her. She has amazing friends by her side since they were little. But one friend, Toby, left and she fell into depression. Her Brother Caleb was disgusted with her and moved out. Her parents are never Home. So she is always alone. But will life get better when a blue-eyed Junior joins the school?

Modern day Fourtris.

So what do you guys think?

Please vote. I'm going to write both of then either way. But I need to know which one do to first!

Thanks guys you're awesome.

(Ps. I will probably start writing one of these two new stories around chapter 20- 25 of "My Recurring Nightmare" so when you choose you won't have to wait to long ;) )

Be Brave my little Pansycakes

~M


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:Helloooooooo (Say that like Marcus Butler) (That was for Lucy ;) )**

**OH EM FREAKING GEE! I WAITED YET AGAIN _ANOTHER_ WEEK TO UPDATE! Yay me!**

**Im so sorry. I didn't have motivation, i couldn't think of anything to write to save my life. My mom has Kidney stones. And my dad got laid off of work. I just feel like a dick. I'm an ass. GAHH I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me!**

**HOLY FRACK YOU GUYS! "My Recurring Nightmare" has hit 33,000 views! THANK YOU SO MUCH! MY LITTLE PANSYCAKES ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Okay SO! I want you all to know the current votes on the 2 new story ideas.. They are:**

**"Selfish Machines" - 19 votes!**

**"My Biggest Fear is Letting Go" - 16 votes (Multiple voices go... 'Awwww')**

**Soo Review time! **

**Divergent . Lover-9903:... Wow... Lol that was great! My fav was number 1.. haha. Thanks for the review, Haven't heard from you in a while. If you wanna talk more about your crush my pm box is open ;) haha**

**Emily 2190: Hmmmmmm... I like it, maybe just not the bashing or chains... hahahaha. But thanks, imma wait and see if anyone else votes then I'll decide on which one I'm going to post :)**

**Lucy: That was freaking hilarious! I KNOW! I was like, what is a house doing in the sky? and then there was Natalie again and I'm just like... Holy Crap! What is happening?! But then yes I understood and now I don't hate Neil Burger as much... lol**

**Kate: Awww, that's really sweet, I don't think it's the best, but that's my opinion :)**

**Sara Eaton Evergreen: Thank you so much! That was really sweet ;)**

**Someone the world forgot: Wowww, that is great! Haha I love it, and don't feel alone, I leave mine at home ****_all _****the time, like even when I'm at dance, ugh its a nightmare haha**

**UnfortunatlyShattered: You and Uri crack me up. I love reading your reviews. And I totally feel you, its like ****embarrassing myself is a freaking sport.**

**DauntlessVal: Yea I know I was switching it up a little too much in the last chapter, but I also felt like it was kind of necessary to do it for the Simulations, sorry if I confused you...**

**Guest: Umm, I not exactly sure what you mean by Rhodes... Thank you so much!... Yes! In a few chapters like 5,6? Once the initiates have become members I will be focusing more on Tris, Tobias and little baby Eaton :)**

**Grace: Thanks :) It hasn't yet, but what can ya do? And thanks! I love writing badass stories ;)**

**Okay.. What chapter is this? 19... 20? Who the hell knows. Let's get on with it...**

**Disclaimer: Okay. If I own Divergent. .. certain... characters. .. wouldn't be dead right now...**

**I'm doing a time skip because I don't think people really liked my sims and I just want to get on with the main part of my story line... hope you understand :)**

* * *

><p>Tris' s pov:<p>

After I woke up, I realized I was drenched in sweat... I think I let the initiates fears get in my head too much. Especially Cass's one fear.

Last night was the final test of the fear simulations. And now today is the rankings then tomorrow is Visiting Day.

I roll over which causes Tobias to stir. I gently kiss his lips "Come on. We gotta get up. Rankings are today " he turns on his stomach and buries his face in the pillow

"Thank god" he says, His voice now muffled.

I laugh at him and stand, stretching out my limbs. When I turn around I see Tobias laying their smirking at me. "What?" I ask confused.

He winks looks down then meets my eyes again. Then he stands.

I look down and realize his shirt rose up and now exposes my Red lacy underwear. I blush scarlet and he chuckles.

Then he walks around the bed and his lips meet mine. His arms snake around my stomach, pushing my shirt up further. We need to stop, because we have initiates, but I really don't want to.

He gently pushes me back on the bed, careful not to put too much weight on me.

I moan lightly as our tongues meet.

"Tobias" I sigh lightly. "Hm" he responds while kissing my collar bone.

"Initiates" he sighs and drops his head into the crook of my neck. Whispering something like "Damn initiates. Always ruin everything"

I lightly chuckle at him and push him off me playfully.

I stand once again and walk into the bathroom. As I'm about to close the door I think of something. I peek my head out the door and look at Tobias who is looking at something on his phone.

"Shower?" I ask smiling. His head shoots up, he drops the phone and runs into the bathroom with me, while I laugh at him.

*Time Skip. Cause I'm not narrating that*

Once we finish and dry off, I change into a mid - thigh black peplum dress with combat boot heels. It's just the rankings so I might as well look nice.

When I walk out I see Tobias sitting on the bed, wearing nice black pants and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, wearing black high tops.

"Hey you ready?" He asks not looking up

"Yep" I grab my keys and phone.

When I turn around I see Tobias standing there with his jaw slack and his hand frozen halfway through his hair.

"What?" I ask confused

"You... You look.." he stutters.

"I look that bad?" I bite my lip and look down at my shoes. Next thing I know, his lips are in mine.

When he pulls back he kisses my forehead. "You look so beautiful" he breaths out.

I smile shyly and he grabs my hand and leads us out the door, towards the cafeteria where the final rankings will be posted.

We walk in and the room is full of life. We walk up to the Stage in the corner of the room and stand next to Zeke and Uriah.

"What's up my party people?!" Uriah shouts.

"Ay Uri" I laugh at him.

He gives me a large cheeky smile. Then starts laughing like a maniac

"Where the hell did that come from?" Tobias asks Zeke. Zeke just puts a hand up.

"Don't even ask. He's been having laughing fits all day " Zeke complains while looking at his idiotic brother, who is currently on his stomach on the ground slamming his fists on the floor laughing his ass off.

I hear a loud thumping followed by the sound of a microphone's feedback and multiple people groaning complaints.

I turn my head and see Eric standing behind the mic.

"Attention Dauntless!" He shouts and the room goes completely silent.

He motions for Tobias to start talking.

"Today we find out who our official members of Dauntless will be" he shouts

Then Uriah takes over "You all have worked long and hard to get your rankings. Some more than others"

Now I start talking "We started with 15 initiates, We previously lost 2 due to the factionless and death" I feel a pang in my chest because of Matt, but I continue . "3 of you will become factionless. Only 10 of you will continue as full members"

"Today is the day that you will see how your work paid off, and if you can make it" Zeke finishes.

"If you are below the line you will be escorted to Max's office immediately. Here are your rankings" Eric shouts then pushes a button in a remote and the screen appears.

1 ) Damien

2 ) Cass

3 ) Stephanie

4 ) Chase ( dauntless born )

5 ) Kat

6 ) Amber ( Dauntless Born )

7 ) Ezra

8 ) Zach ( Dauntless Born )

9 ) Grey

10 ) Madison ( Dauntless born )

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

11) Adam

12 ) Brandon ( dauntless born )

13 ) Bri

A loud cheering erupts in the room. I'm ecstatic that Cass and Damien made it. But I can't help but feel a pang of guilt for those who got cut. Even tho Adam and Bri did nothing but hurt Cass,especially Adam, but I guess it's the Abnegation in me that thinks every day someone, maybe even Susan, will be feeding them in the factionless sector. But, this is Dauntless, and thats what happens when you don't work hard enough

I scan the crowd and I find Cass and Damien. Her arms are clasped around his neck, his are tightly around her waist lifting her lightly off the ground, kissing her. Even over the loud roaring of the Dauntless, I can still hear Cass squeal when Damien spins her around.

Tobias comes behind me and grabs my hand and tries to see what I'm looking at. Once he sees them he tugs my arm slightly and we jump off off the stage and run over to them

When we are almost there I hear some one scream

"DASS!" I turn and see Christina running towards them. She tackles them in a hug. Once she releases them they stand.

"What the hell is Dass? " Damien asks, while dusting the imaginary dirt off his pants.

"Your ship name " Christina explains like it's the most obvious thing ever. I have a good idea what question is going to come out of Cass's mouth. I try to stop her but she is already speaking.

" What is a ship name?" Both me and Tobias groan.

" Ship is when two people, much like yourselves, are in a relationship and you want them to get married and have adorable babies and just everything!" She squeals " Then! You combine the two names and then you ship them. You two are Dass and they are Fourtris or Ten " Christina finishes.

Damien and Cass stare blankly at her. " Anyway! Congratulations! " I shout and hug Cass first. I lookover her shoulder and see Damien and Tobias having a brother moment, so I'll just leave them be.

" You" I say pulling back from Cass " Need a tattoo. Like now " She nods enthusiastically. I hear Christina gasp and I turn in her direction.

"WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" I groan while Cass grimaces. I forget that she's Abnegation sometimes.

"Attention New Dauntless Members! " I hear Eric shout. And once again the room goes completely silent. He has a gift.

" Now Tomorrow is Visiting Day. Don't expect your parents to come, they probably won't. I'm not trying to be a downer, but face the facts. Secondly, the day after tomorrow you will be choosing your jobs and Apartments. You will move in immediately but you will start your jobs the following week - "

" NOW LETS HAVE SOME DAUNTLESS CAKE! " Uriah shouts.

All of a sudden the Dauntless Chefs all walk out holding giant dauntless cakes and places one in each table in the cafeteria. Everyone's eyes grow wide and they run to a table.

Our group and Damien and Cass sit at our normal table.

We all stuff our faces with the chocolaty goodness.

"Prwghty tht meh hoiphf" Uriah tries to say with an _entire _slice in his mouth.

I swallow what's in my mouth and choke out a "What?"

He swallows as well and clears his throat.

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" He screams to the cafeteria. Everyone cheers loudly.

Oh great.

I look at Christina and she grins and looks between me and Cass. I share a worried look with Cass, knowing exactly what Christina is thinking.

"SHOPPING!" Christina screams so loud the cafeteria goes silent again.

She looks around "What?" She asks innocently. We all shake our heads at her. And the cafeteria goes back to shoving cake in their faces.

"Well, I guess we are going shopping!" I squeal with a completely fake smile. Cass groans and everyone laughs at us.

Christina gasps "What time is your party Uri!?"

"Well it's only" he pauses to look, at his watch "12:15. So I guess around 6 tonight"

She gasps again "That only leaves 6 hours to get resdy! We must go now!" She stands but I grab her wrist.

"Chris., that's 6 hours. If anything we need 2 at most to get ready" Cass nods in agreeement.

"2?! 2?!" She screeches "Are you insane?! We need at least 4 hours to go shopping and get accessories. Then an hour for hair and an hour for make up!" She shouts. I drop my head and bang it on the table lightly.

"Come on. It won't be that bad" Tobias says while running my back.

I turn my head and glare at him "Have you met her?" I ask pointing at Christina. "What about me?" She holds a hand to her heart.

We all laugh at her. She rolls her eyes and smiles "Come on. Let's go" she grabs my arm and Cass's and pulls us in the direction of the Pit. We both send pleading looks to the table of our friends and they just shake heir heads and laugh.

What great friends.

***Four painful. .. painful hours later***

"All the guys are at Zeke and Uriah's so let's go to my house to get ready" Chris says looking at her phone

We walk to her apartment and she opens the door. We drop the bags and the couch.

"Okay. Cass go take a shower while I start on Tris's make up" Cass nods and walks into the bathroom and takes her shower.

"Come sit"

After 20 minutes and poking and prodding I'm done with a light natural Smokey Eye. I, actually look kind of pretty.

Cass comes out, with a towel wrapped around her body and another towel drying her hair.

"Okay Cass sit down and blow dry your hair while I'm finishing my make up. Tris go get dressed" she orders us.

I walk into the bedroom and grab the bags of clothes that I bought. I but on the black and red lacy underwear and bra that Chris forced me to buy. Then I slip on a mid thigh black dress that hugs my chest and hips but flares out at the bottom so it's not so night. It has a short sleeve lace lay over. It's actually really pretty. I will admit Christina does good work.

I slip on 3 inch black sued pumps. I put on the silver necklace Chris got me and the black diamond studs.

I walk out off the room and see Christina lightly curling Cass's blood red hair.

When I get closer to her I see her dark blue eyes pop. She has eye liner on her eye lid and a light amount of mascara. She has a little brown and black eye shadow here and there to enhance her eyes and A light natural pink lipstick on.

"Cass.. You look gorgeous" I say. She turns "Really? " She sounds almost unsure of herself.

"Let's put it this way, Damien won't take his eyes off of you tonight" She smiles

"Cass go get dressed. I want to see that dress on you" Christina shoos her away.

Christina starts to straighten her own hair.

"So. Am I good? Or am I good?" She smirks at me. I stick my tongue out at her and she giggles.

"Okay. I'm ready" Cass says opening the door.

When she steps out she's in dark red heels and a black dress that's a little above the knee. It has red accents so it almost looks like fire. And makes her Maroon red hair look even better.

"Cass you look amazing!" Christina squeals for the millionth time today. But I nod my head in agreement.

"Let me get dressed real quick and we can leave" Chris says then runs into her room.

A minute later she runs out in a black skin tight, mid thigh strapless dress. It hugs her body In the right ways but doesn't make her look trashy. It has a very thin white belt and she has 4 inch black heals with a white platform.

"Feeling a little homesick Chris?" I tease her. She shoves me lightly and grabs her phone and keys.

Once we walk to Uriah and Zeke's house we can already hear the music half way down the hall.

We walk in without knocking - who would hear us anyway- and the place is full of more than half the compound.

"I'm going to find Will" then Christina is off.

"Little advice. Don't drink too much okay. And don't accept offers to dance with another guy, unless you want your boyfriend to kill someone" I tell Cass. She laughs but nods

We walk into tel he kitchen and I see Damien talking with Uriah; like they are planning something because they stop talking immediately when Cass walks up. Damien's mouth falls open and he looks like an idiot. She closes his mouth with her hand and gives him a gentle kiss.

I walk away trying to find Tobias I see him standing in the corner talking to Luke.

I walk up behind him and put my hands under his arms and move them to his chest.

"What the hell I have a fiancé" he says and rips my hands off of him. I can't help but feel a fluttering in my chest when he called me his fiancé.

"I know. I have one too" I whisper in his ear.

"Listen-" he starts, obviously getting annoyed. He turns around and his jaw drops much like Damien's did.

"Tris. You. God...You look beautiful"

"Not to bad yourself" I say fixing the collet of his black dress shirt.

He smiles and crashes his lips into mine. I smile lightly and kiss back.

"Yeah... um... I'm going to find Lynn" Luke says and awkwardly walks away.

We break from the kiss and laugh a little.

"So what's up with Luke?" I ask. He shrugs "Not much. He finally admitted that he likes Lynn. But he won't tell her"

I smile "Truth or Dare?" He smirks "Hell yeah"

"Excuse me everyone!" I hear Damien's voice come out of a microphone. I look up and he's standing on a make shift stage that has guitars and drums on it. We're the hell did that come from?

"SHUT UP PANSYCAKES!" Uriah screams from beside him. "Thanks Uri"

"Anytime"

"Anyway. There is something I would like to do on behalf of all the initiates. Well for one we would like to thank Four and Six for being our trainers and just dealing with our shit" there a little round of cheers.

"Okay. So me and Uri and Zeke came up with this idea. So to Four and Six" Damien smiles

A few Dauntless Members that I don't know get on the stage and stand behind their instruments

(UNDERLINED ALL REGULAR DAMIEN _ITALIC ZEKE_ **BOLD URIAH** )

"And I always find, yeah, I always find somethin' wrong

You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long

I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most  
>So I think it's time for us to have a toast<p>

Let's have a toast for the douchebags,  
>Let's have a toast for the assholes,<br>Let's have a toast for the scumbags,  
>Every one of them that I know<br>Let's have a toast for the jerkoffs  
>That'll never take work off<br>Baby, I got a plan  
>Run away as fast as you can<p>

_She find pictures in my email_  
><em>I sent this bitch a picture of my dick.<em>  
><em>I don't know what it is with females<em>  
><em>But I'm not too good with that shit.<em>  
><em>See, I could have me a good girl<em>  
><em>And still be addicted to them hoodrats<em>  
><em>And I just blame everything on you<em>  
><em>At least you know that's what I'm good at<em>

And I always find, yeah, I always find  
>Yeah, I always find somethin' wrong<br>You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long  
>I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most<br>So I think it's time for us to have a toast

Let's have a toast for the douchebags,  
>Let's have a toast for the assholes,<br>Let's have a toast for the scumbags,  
>Every one of them that I know<br>Let's have a toast for the jerkoffs  
>That'll never take work off<br>Baby, I got a plan  
>Run away as fast as you can<p>

Run away from me, baby  
>Run away<br>Run away from me, baby (_Look at you...)_  
>Run away<br>Don't have to get crazy (_Look at you...)_  
>Run away<br>Think I've found a plan  
>Run away as fast as you can<p>

Run away from me, baby  
>Run away<br>Run away from me, baby (_Look at you...)_  
>Run away<br>Doesn't have to get crazy (_Look at you...)_  
>Why can't she just run away<br>Baby, I got a plan  
>Run away as fast as you can<strong><br>**

**Okay '24/7, 365 groupies stay on their grind,**  
><strong>I, I, I get it, alright I'll help you get it,<strong>  
><strong>but now that you're here either leave or get with it. <strong>  
><strong>I'm not a chauvinist, this is just reality,<strong>  
><strong>you can't afford guilt on a rock band salary.<strong>  
><strong>Mickey full of vodka, you're looking like mallory. <strong>  
><strong>Fuck counting money, you should stick to counting calories. <strong>  
><strong>Let me tell you this thing here is where it ends, <strong>  
><strong>unless you've got a couple friends that want sharing in. <strong>  
><strong>Yesterday you were outside staring in, <strong>  
><strong>and now you're here and next week you'll be here for them.<strong>  
><strong>Every tour bus visit every laminate,<strong>  
><strong>comes with expectations from that band you're with.<strong>  
><strong>This is everyday business, so manage it,<strong>  
><strong>or runaway now if your ass can't handle it<strong>

_Never was much of a romantic,_  
><em>I could never take the intimacy.<em>**  
>And I know I did damage,<br>'cause the look in your eyes is killing me,  
><strong>I guess you knew of an advantage  
>'cause you could blame me for everything.<br>And I don't know how I'm a manage,  
>If one day you just up and leave...And I always find, yeah, I always find somethin' wrong<br>You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long  
>I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most<br>So I think it's time for us to have a toast

Let's have a toast for the douchebags,  
><span>Let's have a toast for the assholes,<span>  
><span>Let's have a toast for the scumbags,<span>  
><span>Every one of them that I know<span>  
><span>Let's have a toast for the jerkoffs<span>  
><span>That'll never take work off<span>  
><span>Baby, I got a plan<span>  
>Run away as fast as you can"<p>

Then they all shout simultaneously

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So. Did you like it? **

**I've been wanting to but this song in my story for forever and I think this was a good place **

_**Runaway by Silverstein**_

**So I need truths I need dares. So if you could PM or review some i would really appreciate it! Remember! ! There are the adults (Natalie, Amar etc.) And The Dauntless Born. So I need stuff for them too! Thank you.**

**I know you all really hate me. But my life really sucks. Like even more than before. I'm really sorry again. I feel like shit for not updating. Ugh and now I, just realized I didn't do a OOTC in the last chapter, GAHHH!**

**Okay here it is:**

**OOTC: Scariest Moment (like you saw your life flash before your eyes. Type of story)**

**My Answer: Well I think I told you guys that I live near the ocean, but where I live on the coast nothing really ever happens. Like we don't have sharks or Dolphins or anything like that it's just kind of the water.**

**Anyway. About 2 years ago. It was me, my sister, my -soon to be- brother in law and my two cousins (both guys). We were in the ocean about waist deep and just playing around. Jumping waves, splash fights, nothing out of the ordinary. All of a sudden I saw the weird flash of grey. I thought it was my brother in, law (because he was wearing a grey bathing suit) but I looked up and he was about 3 feet away from me talking to my sister. So I started panicking but I didn't move. My cousin noticed something was wrong with me and he slowly walked over to me, he saw was I was looking at and then he shouted SHARK! and everyone in the shallow part of the beach ran, but we were kind of forced to stay put. Then this huge wave passed over us and kind of sucked the shark back into the water. When. We couldn't see it anywhere we swam as fast as we could back to the sand. **

**So that was that. Woah 4,250 words..**

**Please Review! Love you all. Hopefully you don't hate me**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~ M**

_You and I have already started to die. _

_And now that I understand, I've never felt quite so alive. _

_**H**old** O**n** P**ain** E**nds - The Color Moral_

(Best song ever! Go listen to it!)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:Okay, Listen please..**

**I know you all probably hate me a lot right now. But, My life has just been really shitty and depressing, (you probably don't care about that but) My dad lost his job, put a shit load of stress on us, my mom got three huge kidney stones in her right kidney. She had to have a surgery done twice (the first time it didn't completely work). My parents are non stop arguing, and it's apparently My fault. Then, my dog started having seizures, my best friend's grandpa was just told he has Dementia, and also my best friend's boyfriend just broke up with her. My family hates each other so you can guess how our Thanksgiving went... **

**I already hate my life and get depressed really easily and this week just completely ruined me, and I needed a break from this. I tried, I honestly tried to write, but I couldn't get a decent chapter, and I knew it was going to suck, so I didn't post it, cause I knew you guys would be disappointed in it. **

**I know you probably hate listening to the writers sob stories, but I wanted to explain why I wasn't able to write for almost two weeks, and it makes me feel awful.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, I didn't get many, but I'm not mad or anything cause I expected it since I waited 10 days to update last time, and I waited even longer this past time.**

**I want to thank** Lucy **, **thecarrieroftheplague **, **zakiyyahbenoit **,**Dauntless. Lover -9903 **, and **divergentfangirl473 **for giving me all my ideas for Truth or Dare. I'm using as many of them I can! So if you see your Truth or Dare review or something :) **

**Oh to answer **kitzykat**'s question: Yes, I have decided on the gender, but I'm not going to say yet ;) Thanks for voting, I actually have to check and see where the votes are at lol. But thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't think VR would take this long to update**

* * *

><p>Tris's POV:<p>

_"TRUTH OR DARE!"_

Then the three of them jump off the stage and start pushing people -excluding our group and the Initiates- out the door.

Once everyone is gone Uriah turns to us and clasps his fingers together. "Shall we play a game?" He says lowly and creepily **(if you know what movie I'm quoting, you're awesome) **

We all laugh and sit in our circle.

"So! Me first! Zeke T or D?" Uriah asks

"Dauntless, my young pansycake" he responds

He gasps and clutches his chest in mock pain "How Dare you?" Then he breaks into fits of giggles

"D-Dare you...hehe.. Pun intended" Uri says inbetween hiccups and giggles.

We shake our heads and wait for this Dare.

"So Zeke, run into the Pit and ask the first guy you see to marry you" Uriah gives a big cheeky smile.

"Okay" He stands up and Me, Tobias, and Uriah follow.

We get to the Pit and Zeke stands there with his chest puffed out searching for a victim. "Ooo! There. Him! Now. Go!" Uriah says pushing Zeke toward a guy and shoves a tinfoil ring in his hand.

The guy looks at least a year older than Zeke, He has dark brown hair and hunter green eyes. He's pretty tall, at most the same as Tobias. And he has very well defined muscles. But then, so does every single guy in Dauntless.

Uriah comes back and stands beside us with a hand over his mouth trying to block out his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tobias asks before I get the chance to.

"Thats Atlas. He's gay, and he's-" Then he can't hold his laughter and he breaks.

"He what?" I ask. He calms down slightly and points in Zeke's direction "Just look"

I turn my attention to Zeke and he pats Atlas's shoulder to get his attention. When Atlas turns his eyes brighten and he smiles largely. Oh...

Zeke slowly gets on one knee and Atlas's mouth goes slack and his eyes glass over. Oh my.

I can't hear what they are saying but I see Zeke's mouth moving and Atlas nodding eagerly to what ever hes saying.

When Zeke hands him the 'ring' Atlas starts bawling. "YES!" He shrieks.

Zeke stands with a shocked look on his face "I never thought this day would come! I love you so much!" Atlas shouts to the whole compound.

I stand there shocked and jaw slacked. Uriah and Tobias however are clutching their stomachs, gasping for air.

Its when Atlas grabs Zeke's face and Zeke shrieks and runs away is when I lose it.

The four of us run all the way back to the apartment. When we walk in the three of us fall to the floor panting and laughing breathlessly. While Zeke sat back down next to Shauna, Pouting.

"What Happened?!" Chris asks

"A-Atlas" Uriah Stutters out

"Who's Atlas?" Ezra asks

"He's a guy who has had a major crush on Zeke for years" Shauna fills everyone in

After everyone - mainly us - calms down. We continue. When Zeke looks around I do as well and realize Mom, Amar, Bud, Tori, and Hana are here now, "Uriah"

"Dare" he answers

"Don't eat Dauntless cake for a week" Uriah's eyes go wide. I've never seen someone take off their shirt so quickly.

Then he jumps up and goes into the kitchen and gets a slice just to prove his point.

"Will!" he shouts, his mouth full of cake

"Dare"

"Put an ice cube in Christina's bra" He says after he swallowed

Christina shoot Will a death glare. She whispers something in his ear and he pales and rips off his shirt

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts while Will glares at him

"Marlene Truth or Dare?" "Truth" she answers while putting a hand on top of Uriah's mouth.

"Have you ever walk in on one of your parents naked?" She blushes

"When I was 7, it was really late at night and I just had a really bad nightmare, So I went into their room and saw them... doing the dirty.. and I screamed, because I thought my dad was hurting my mom, and so I ran to Uri's apartment that was down the hall and got Hana and she came over and started laughing like a maniac, and the next morning I had 'The Talk'" she finishes while shuddering.

"Did that really happen?" Uriah asks laughing. She nods and blushes deeper. Hana nods as well.

"Damien Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, Dare"

Zeke leans over and whispers something in Marlene's ear. She nods "30 Minutes in heaven with Cass"

"30 minutes?" He asks

"Yup" She answers, "Does that even exsist?"

"Yes. Now go!" Zeke shouts.

**DAMIEN'S POV**

I take Cass's hand and pull her up from her seat beside me and walk into Uriah's Bedroom.

"So. Um 30 Minutes" I say rubbing the back of my next. She laughs at my nervousness and pulls me down to sit beside her on the bed.

"Hey, Cass. There is something I want to tell you" I say looking at my hands in my lap.

Her soft, delicate hands cup my face and pulls me down for a gentle kiss.

"You can tell me anything" She says quietly, looking into my eyes.

I nod and take a deep breath. I need to do this quick if I want to tell her everything, because I know out time is ticking.

I blow out a breath "Okay, When I was... I'll just show you"

I turn around and slide my black t-shirt over my head in a fluent motion.

Her hand lightly skims across the Phoenix trying to escape the flames. "It's Beautiful" she breaths

Her fingers run over a scar and I flinch lightly. Her hand flies off of my back.

I turn my neck to the side so I can almost see her "It's okay" I whisper.

Her hand tentatively comes in contact again with my back. Her hand now touches a different scar, and another, and another. I've lost count.

"Are these scars?" She whispers. I nod, and she take in a deep breath through her nose.

"Who... Who did this?" She asks.

I turn around and can see anger flashing in her eyes.

"My step father. James. Remember how I told you me and Four have the same mother?" She nods

"Well, Her first husband Marcus, he abused her and she had an affair. When he found out she was pregnant he beat her almost to death, but she was too early in her pregnancy for anything to happen to me. When she went to Erudite to live with James, he thought the baby was his. But it was Marcus's, Marcus just doesn't know that"

She looks at me patiently and intently, I study her face for a moment and I don't see a trace of pity anywhere, so I continue.

"From what I know, James hasn't hit Evelyn. But when I was about 10 I had a bad report card and he beat me with his belt for the first time that day. Then they got worse, and worse. He would place a spoon in the fireplace and then stick it too my skin, he would smack me, hit me, but his favorite was the belt. Evelyn never found out because I was good at hiding it, and honestly she never cared about me, I guess since I was related to Marcus, she didn't want anything to do with me"

I finish letting out a shaky breath. I lift my eyes to look in hers. She looks at me in awe. Awe?

She throws her arms around my neck and kisses me passionately.

"You are so brave" She whispers against my lips.

I reply by kissing her harder. I lift my hands to tangle them in her Burgundy red hair. Her hands move to my back and trace the word 'Brave' on my lower back and I shiver.

I flip her so shes underneath me on the bed and I continue to kiss her,

Her eyes snap open and she gasps and starts clawing at my arms.

I sit up quickly and she jumps off the bed. I grab her wrists and pull her so shes sitting on my lap.

She turns and buries her head into my neck and her shoulders start shaking, but shes not crying.

"Cass, baby, whats wrong"I ask quietly stroking her hair.

"Can I... Can I tell you later?" She crokes out. I nod

"Its okay" and I gently kiss the side of her head. She sighs, in what sounds like relief.

I plant soft kisses on her shoulder and collar bone until she calms down. I hear everyone shouting the count down from the living room, so Cass stands up and runs a hand through her long hair and I throw my shirt back on.

Zeke and Christina frown when the open the door and we aren't doing anything.

We all walk back to the group, I see that half of then have less clothes on then they did when me and Cass left, so they must have continued without us.

I sit back down next to Tobias and I pull Cass onto my lap. "Zeke and Uriah didn't want to wait a half hour" Tobias tells me when I sit down. Like he just read my thoughts.. Must be a brother thing.

"Okay. Zeke T or D?" I ask

"Truth, I'm tired"

"Uh... What was your biggest fear when you where a kid?" I ask. I notice Hana and Uriah start snickering, while Zeke blushes,

He mumbles something under his breath. "What was that?" Tobias says mockingly. He probably knows.

"Rubber freaking Duckies. Is everyone happy?!" He shouts, while everyone doubles over in laughter.

"SHUT UP! Luke Truth or Dare?" I see Tobias nod at Zeke

"Um Truth"

"Who's your crush" Zeke asks smiling

"Um.. Well, It's uh.." He scratches his neck "Lynn" He says quietly and blushes like crazy.

"Really?" Lynn almost whispers. He nods, while she smiles. Lynn leans over and kisses his tomato red cheek, he smiles and pulls her on to his lap. As if on cue Tobias and Zeke stand and start clapping.

"He finally got the balls to do it" Zeke says smiling. Luke rolls his eyes and shakes his head

After about 10 seconds of clapping they sit back down.

"Christina-" Luke starts

"Dareeee" she shouts

"Do Amar's makeup"

"Woah, woah. Don't I have a say in this?" Amar asks

"Nope!" Luke gives him a big toothy grin.

"Well, I totally would. But he scares me" Chris concedes and slips off her leather jacket so she just in a black off- the -shoulder shirt.

"Hey Shuana, Truth or Dare?"

"Huh? oh Dare" she says

"Dare you to tell us why you are acting so strange lately" I haven't noticed anything wrong with her, but a former Candor would.

Shauna looks like she's about to take off her shirt, but she sighs and decides against it.

"Okay" She sighs and runs a hand through her hair "I was going to tell Zeke first when I found out for sure but... Guys, I think I'm... I think I'm pregnant"

Everyone in the room gasps, and Zeke has gone into shock.

Shauna hesitantly touches Zeke's arm. "Zeke?" She asks quietly.

He turns his head towards her "Your pregnant?" He breaths out. She nods "Y-yea, I think so"

"We're gonna have a baby" he says his face blank. She just nods again

"We're gonna have a baby" he repeats, this time a smile breaking out on his face. "Yea, Zeke. You're gonna be a father"

He stands up looking like he's going to walk out, Shauna almost looks scared. But instead he helps Shauna stand up. He picks her up and spins her around screaming

"THIS IS THE BEST NEWS EVER!" We all laugh and he throws her over his shoulder and she shrieks out of joy.

He runs out the door in the direction of the Pit. We all kind of look at each other, then we all run to follow him.

And there is Zeke with Shauna standing next to him on a giant ledge that over looks the Pit

"HEY EVERYONE!" the Pit goes silent "IM GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He screams on the top of his lungs.

The entire Pit erupts in cheers, then he cups Shauna's face and kisses her passionately in front of everyone, which causes the Pit to get even louder in applause.

They both run around down the ledge and a minute later they appear in the hallway behind us.

Once we get back to the apartment, no surprise, Zeke starts talking.

"Okay, Shauna, Do you mind if I steal your turn?" She shakes her head 'no'

"Okay in light of the amazing news we have received, Uriah Truth or Dare?"

"D-Dare" He stutters

"Okay, Please do the thing you where planning on doing tonight"

"What thing?" Uriah asks, his voice a little high

"The thing Uri" Zeke presses

"I don't know what thing you're talking about. I don't remember telling you about a thing" Uriah says, trying to be clueless

"Uriah. Do the thing" Zeke says above a whisper

"I don't know of any thing"

"DO THE DAMN THING!" Zeke screams

"Fine!" He puts his hand out for Marlene and she takes it, so he helps her stand then brings her in the middle of the circle.

"I wasn't planning on doing it here. But, here goes nothing"

He holds Marlene's hands and drops to one knee

"Marlene. I've loved you ever since I was a little kid, and everyday that love has gotten stronger. I don't think there is anyone in this compound, or anywhere actually that compares to you, and if you can't grasp what I'm saying, its that I love you more than Dauntless cake; and that's saying something. You where always there for me, and have put up with me and my crazy shit for years, so I guess what I'm asking is.. Would you be willing to put up with my shit for forever?" He asks then pulls out a small black box and flips it open to show a ring.

Her hands fly up to her mouth and she nods. He smiles and stands. He pries her left hand away from her face and slips the ring on. He lifts his hand and uses his thumb to wipe away a few tears from her cheeks and then kisses her deeply.

Christina squeals and we start clapping for them

"Nice one little bro!" Zeke shouts. Hana stands and embraces both of them

"I Think this is enough Truth or Dare for one night" Eric says smiling.

We all laugh and say our goodbyes.

I take Cass's hand and am about to lead us back to the dorms but she pulls me in the other direction.

When we turn down a hallway I remember it from when Initiation first started. I put my arm around her shoulder and she puts hers around my waist.

When we get to the net I climb on first and then reach out to help her up.

I lay down and she plops down next to me, causing us both to bounce.

We sit directly in the center and we can see the night sky and the stars from the big gaping whole in the ceiling.

We sit in silence for at least a half hour, until Cass breaks it.

"D-Do you want to know why I freaked out earlier?" She asks

"I would like to know, but you only tell me when you're ready. But don't feel like you are obligated to" I turn on my side to look at her and stroke her hair.

"No, no. I want to tell you" she says, not taking her eyes off the sky

"In Abnegation, I guess you can say me and my father didn't get along very well" Oh no she wasn't abused too was she?

"No I wasn't" Shit, I said that out loud? "Yes you did" Dammit!

"It was mainly just disagreements between us. I just wasn't selfless, I put on the little 'perfect Abnegation girl' act, but I wasn't happy. So I told my dad when I was 12 that I didn't like it there and obviously he wasn't too thrilled about it. He always threatened me but never followed through with them; But I still kind of lived in fear" She pauses to take a deep breath, and starts speaking slow and soft.

"The night after the test, I was sitting in my room trying to think of where I would fit in most. So um, it was around 11pm and you know that the Abnegation curfew in 9:30. So everyone was asleep except for me. Or I thought it was only me. He came into my room and he asked what my results were, and I told him Abnegation. He asked again and I gave him the same answer. He did that about 5 times until he was full on screaming. The last time I answered him he bitch slapped me, and threw me to the bed. A-and h-he um pinned me to the bed and started kissing me and... kissing my neck and t-then he t-took off my-" She starts hyperventilating

I wrap my arms around her and hold her close to my chest "Shh Cass its okay. You don't need to say anymore" I gently coo her has my fingers run through her hair.

"I'm sorry Damien" She says in a shaky voice into my chest

I pull back "What are you sorry for?" I ask utterly confused.

"H-he took something away from me that night. Something I can never get back Damien" She sobs, but no tears come out of her eyes.

"Baby. It's okay" I kiss her forehead

"No it's not! Not only did he take the most precious thing from me, he also created a fear. Now I'm scared to do anything with you" she says helplessly

"You think I'm going to hurt you?" I won't deny it, it stings.

"No. I know you won't hurt me. Its just. You pushed me on to the bed, you were soft and gentle. You kissing me didn't make my skin crawl. You lightly laid my down and didn't throw me. I could easily tell the difference between you and him, but now whenever I think of something like...that I'm just terrified"

"Cass. You do realize I would never do anything that would make you uncomfortable, in _any _circumstance you tell me to stop and I will"

"But. Y-you're a guy, and w-why would you stay with me if I can't do things you'd want me to" she asks with her eyes looking anywhere but me

"Do you really think that's all that I'm about?" She shrugs "Well, it's not. Look Cass, I don't know about you, but I'm in this for the long run. That means regardless of anything that might happen, I'm beside you. No matter what. Cass, I would _never _leave you for another girl just to have sex. Whoever would is a disgusting jackass. I'm with you Cass, I always will be, and I'll wait for you for forever"

She looks at me with profound sadness in her eyes. But whats over shadowing that is the Love in them.

She leans forward and crashes her lips into mine. She pushes me down, back on the net and she lays on top of me. She runs her tongue against my lower lip and our tongues run across one another and she moans slightly. I put my hands on her waist and lower back, holding her close against me, while her hands roam through my hair and over my chest.

She pulls back gasping. I smile lightly as she looks in my eyes. "I love you Damien" she says as she rests her head in my neck

"I love you too Cass" I leave a kiss on her collar bone "Always"

We lay like that for god knows how long until her head shoots up. Fear evident in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I ask

"Visiting Day"

_Oh Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Kill it? Review it? **

**I know I didn't completely use all the Dares and Truths I was given. Because I kind of changed my mine and where the story was going as I was writing. But I'm saving them because I can use them in later chapters or another story!**

**OH FUN FACT! *Do any of you know where I got Cass Monroe from? No? Well, If any of you remember in the Divergent movie when Tris is about to get killed in Abnegation and her mom saves her. Well when Tris says "Where is Dad?" Natalie responds "He lead a group to Monroe and State" so I wanted Cass's father to be known by other people in Abnegation so that is where she came from!** lesson over****

**I hope you all liked it. I'm currently Trying to write the first chapter of "By Biggest Fear is Letting Go" and I will post a sample chapter. Probably in the next chapter. So that is pretty exciting. **

**OOTC: Favorite Band?**

**My Answer: Of Mice&Men and The Color Moral. (Don't Judge)**

**I hope you enjoyed it Adiós Iniciados _(Goodbye Initiates)_**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes **

**~M**

"Oh, what a world we live in, With prices too high, Self-esteem too low,  
>With heartbreak too fast, And healing too slow.<br>Our scars go too deep, Because of people too shallow.  
>Bad things seem to stay, While the good tings must go.<br>Love can't be found, But hate always grows.  
>Oh, What a world we were born to know"<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: AUTHORS NOTE! IM SO SORRY!

**Hi guys. **

**I know you were expecting a chapter. **

**But a few days ago I woke up and I literally had next to no feeling in my body. So my mom took me to the doctor and I have a severe strep throat and a stomach flu. My fever was 103.2 and I couldn't breath.**

**I threw up multiple times. It was a great experience (sarcasm intended). I thought "Hey. I'm sick maybe this will give me some time to catch up on my writing for my stories"... But, I'm in so much pain that it takes all my energy to write this note on my phone. **

**And it makes me feel even worse that I couldn't write a chapter for you guys. I've been letting everyone down lately and I'm such a shitty person. **

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews to my last chapter. (I'll respond to them when the next chapter is posted) **

**I promise as soon as I'm feeling better I will write a new chapter immediately. I hope you all understand and aren't mad at me. **

**The doctor gave me different antibiotics and they make me nauseated and exhausted. I'm really sorry.**

**But on the plus side. I'll be posting a sample of '****_My Biggest Fear is Letting Go'_**** when I post the next chapter. So hopefully that makes you guys excited! **

**I'll update as soon as I can**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


End file.
